I miss you
by Kirua
Summary: Et si Ulquiorra trahissait Aizen pour Orihime, que pourrait-il se passer? Il était en train de vivre pleinement son amour quand le traître, ne l'entendant pas de cette oreille, bombarda le Seireitei pour le mettre hors d'état de nuire.
1. Chapter 1

_**Chapitre 1:**_

_**Ulquiorra Schiffer,**_

_**L'Arrankar différent. (Prologue)**_

Ulquiorra était né environ en même temps que le le jeune shinigami remplaçant et ses amis. Né, tout du moins en tant qu'Arrankar, cela faisait déjà des siècles qu'il était un Vasto Lord. Tout le monde prétendait à l'époque que les Hollows et les Arrankars n'étaient que des machines, sans le moindre sentiment. La vue de l'Arrankar Schiffer semblait conforter l'idée à première vue, aussi chalereux qu'une stalactite de glace et aimable comme une porte de prison. Mais en le fréquentant, on remarque que c'est une personne assez sensible et surtout très fidèle. Il aimait aussi lire, étant curieux. A l'époque, une Arrankar lui avait donné vie en brisant son masque de Vasto Lord, mais pas par n'importe quel prossédé. Il est encore inconnu à ce jour, même d'Aizen qui avait pourtant fait des recherches très poussées sur le sujet au cas ou il aurait échoué en recherchant le HonGyoku.

Il était né exactement le même jour qu'un autre Arrankar, anciennement Adjuchas. Son nom à lui était Grimmjow Jaggerjack. Les deux hommes se détestaient cordiallement même si chacun admirait au fonds l'autre pour sa force. Malgré qu'il venais d'un Adjuchas, Grimmjow, détenteur du Zampakûto Panthera était tout aussi puissant que la plupart des Vasto Lords « Arrankarisés », si ce n'est plus. Quant à Ulquiorra, il apprenait très rapidement pour arriver plutôt facilement à la libération de son pouvoir et à ce que les Arrankars nomment la resureccion. Tout le monde les présentait comme les deux Arrankars les plus puissant qu'il existe.

Du moins, c'était avant l'arrivé de cet imposteur de Sosuke Aizen, 16 ans plus tard environ. Il assassina les Arrankars qu'il n'arrivait pas à corrompre avec le pouvoir. Ulquiorra avait tout de suite juré allégeance à l'homme qui avait fait du hueco mundo son domaine car selon lui, son allégeance revenait au Hueco mundo, qui que soit son maitre. Grimmjow, lui, avait fait de même mais c'est parce qu'il aurait détesté mourir avant d'avoir dépassé Ulquiorra. Un autre Arrankar du nom de Barragan avait accepté, tout les autres étaient morts.

Aizen et ses deux amis avaient très vite fait confiance à l'Arrankar Ulquiorra. Son dévouement était exemplaire. Ainsi donc commença la création de l'Espada, avec Grimmjow, Barragan et Ulquiorra, très vite rejoint de 7 autres nommés Nell, Stark, Szayel, Nnoitora, Yammy, Arloniro et Somarie.

Ulquiorra, le quatrième plus puissant Espada ou Cuarto fut envoyé un jour sur terre pour récupérer une jeune humaine nommée Inoue Orihime. Sa mission était simple, assomer les deux gardes, lui dire ce qui allait se passer, c'est-à-dire qu'il l'emmenait au Hueco Mundo pour servir Aizen-Sama mais surtout ne rien lui faire, elle était utile au maitre.

La jeune fille était assez belle mais son visage était déformé par la peur et la tristesse de tant de violence venant des gardes. C'est ainsi donc qu'ils partirent à deux dans l'Hueco Mundo, Ulquiorra menaçant d'exterminer tout ses amis sous ses yeux si elle refusait.

« Aizen-Sama, la mission est accomplie, L'humaine est ici. Sans vouloir vous forcer, il serait judicieux que la jeune femme montre son pouvoir ici même non?

-Mon cher Cuarto, je ne l'entendait évidemment pas d'une autre oreille. Orihime, veux tu guérir le bras de Grimmjow, l'homme aux cheveux bleus et un bras en moins. »

Pendant qu'elle soignait le Sexta Espada, Schiffer eu le loisir de remarquer que ce n'était pas un pouvoir de soin mais plutôt de rejet. Elle pouvait rejeter la volonté divine. Par ailleur, son maître le releva aussi. Quant à la personne qui allait la surveiller, éventuellement la protéger, personne ne devinait qui Aizen allait choisir.

« Ulquiorra, je te confie sa garde. J'ai confiance en toi, tu ne faillira pas. Il faut une personne suffisament puissante pour être dans le top 4 des Espadas. Et je ne peux demander ni a Stark ni à Barragan, Stark lésinera sa garde au profil d'un bon sommeil (Pour illustrer ses propos sans s'en rendre compte, l'Espada se mit à lâcher un ronflement sonore) et Barragan est trop imprévisible, dieux seul sait ce qu'il pourrait faire dans ce cas là. Quant à Hallibel, elle a tendance a bavarder un peu trop. Il faut un garde qui inspire la terreur.

-Très bien Aizen-sama, je vais donc ammener mademoiselle jusqu'à sa chambre privée. »

Sans que personne ne le sache ou s'en doûte, le sort en était jeté, le destin se mit en route.


	2. Chapter 2

**Salut à tous, je suis nouveau dans l'écriture alors soyez honnêtes pour que je puisse progresser.**

**Voici donc le chapitre deux, un si on compte pas le prologue. Bonne lecture, en espérant que ma fic vous plaise.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 2:**_

_**Repas**_

Orihime était enfermée depuis 3 mois. Elle portait maintenant le Haori des Espadas et pleurait un peu chaque jour que ses amis lui manquaient, surtout Ichigo. Elle sentait qu'elle était amoureuse de lui mais c'était trop vague. Puis elle se mit à prier mains fermées jointes. Généralement elle priait tout le matin, jusqu'à ce que son garde la lui en tire pour le déjeuner.

Il entra sans frapper, comme à son habitude conduisant un chariot avec un ensemble de mets somptueux posé dessus.

« Femme, il est l'heure de manger.

-Je... N'ai pas faim... Mentit Orihime

-Force toi. Pour être en forme, un humain doit manger au moins deux fois par jours.

-.....

-Mange. Ou tu préfères que je te mette le nez dedans? Que je t'attache au lit et que j'enfonce la nourriture dans ta bouche? C'est loin d'être agréable pour moi mais je serai prêt à le faire si besoin est. »

D'un simple regard, elle comprit qu'il ne plaisantait pas alors elle se mit à table et commença à manger son repas. C'était délicieux.

« Vous n'en voulez pas monsieur Ulquiorra?

-Non. Je n'ai pas faim. De plus mon propre repas est dans une petite heure seulement.

-Si vous ne mangez pas, j'arrête de manger. »

Ulquiorra ouvrit une seconde de grands yeux ronds avnt de les fermés et de mettre son pouce et son index sur son nez au niveau des yeux, signe d'une exaspération profonde due au chantage. Puis il y céda, se mettant en tailleur tel un samuraï. Il ôta son morceau de masque qui fera office d'assiette, n'en ayant apporté qu'une, pour Orihime. Il le nettoya un peu et mis quelques aliments dedans. En effet, ce n'était pas trop mauvais, un peu de poisson, des oeufs, de la salade (ou ils trouvent ça, eux, j'en ai aucune idée) et tout un assortiment de plats basiques, permettant à la prisonnière de faire ses propres mélanges.

Le repas se déroulait en silence quand Orihime se mis à détailler son gardien du regard. Il était assez beau, des yeux d'émeraudes, de fins traits verts reliant le bas de l'oeil au bas du visage pouvait donner l'impression qu'il pleurait. Idée confortée du fait qu'on lisait une certaine mélancolie dans son visage. Son teint blanc donnait aussi plus l'impression qu'il était un jeune malade qu'un terrifiant Espada. Pour courroner le tout, il était un peu mince.

Ulquiorra, ayant finit son casque (on ne peux pas dire qu'il a finit son assiette vu qu'il n'utilisait pas à proprement parlé une assiette), remarqua qu'Orihime le fixait profondément. Quant il l'interpella, elle rougit violemment à ce qu'elle faisait sans s'en rendre compte. Les humains ont parfois de drôles d'habitudes. Mais il était l'heure pour Ulquiorra d'y aller, d'aller manger pour de bon avec les autres. Une fois parti, le Cuarto remarqua à quel point cette jeune femme l'intriguait, mélanger en salade, du poisson, des cornichons, des pommes et des abricots. De plus enchainer par un riz au miel.... A cette pensée, son teint tourna au vert assez écoeurant et écoeuré.

« Merci d'étre venu à l'heure Ulquiorra. Accueillit avec une chimère de sourire Aizen.

-Vous savez maître, elle est difficile mais j'ai comprit comment la faire manger vite.

-Fort bien. Installez vous, je vous en prie, Coyote Stark, Barragan Luisembarne, Tia Hallibel (Nell ayant déserté, ce fut une autre Arrankar qui prit la place de la Tercera espada), Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitora Jirga, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Somarie, Szayel Apporo grantz, Arloniro Alulieri et Yammi Rialgo. Prenons notre habituelle tasse de thé et commençons les débats voulez vous? »

Chacun fut servit et pendant qu'ils sirotaient leur thé, Aizen commença un de ses longs discours. Dans l'ensemble, seul Ulquiorra et Szayel écoutaient. Barragan était trop mégalomane pour prêter attention à un autre, Stark ayant rejoint définitivement le monde des rêves, Grimmjow, quant à lui, avait une machine de Szayel en main s'apparentant à une console. Dans son jeu, il était l'un des membres de l'Espada enregistrés par le savant et devait tuer un maximum de Shinigamis. Hallibel, s'amusait à tortiller un de ses cheveux, Somarie et Arloniro chuchotaient entre eux, Nnoitora polissait sa lame et Yammi faisait comme s'il comprenait mais tout entrait par une oreille et sortait par l'autre. Heureusement pour la quasi totalité de l'Espada, l'ex Shinigami ne remarquait rien. Seul son ami, Gin Ichimaru voyait tout ceci mais il avait une certaine complicité avec ses confrères (et aussi le fait que Aizen l'aurait écorché vif avant qu'il ait dit quoi que ce soit s'il l'avait interrompu)

Le barratin dura une heure et demie. Même Szayel et Ulquiorra saturaient à partir de là. Aizen s'arrêta, tout se figea. Puis, Stark qui même endormi à tendance à tout démystifier, ne rata pas l'occasion pour lâcher un autre ronflement sonore. Sosuke, amusé par le primera Espada, tapa des mains et déclara qu'il était temps de déjeuner. Plusieurs serveurs arrivèrent et posèrent les plateaux sur la table. Atablés, même l'éternel endormi se réveilla à l'odeur de tant de nourriture de qualité.

Ulquiorra qui avait déjà un peu mangé avec Orihime, ne prit que peu de chose à avaler, ce qui attira la curiosité de tout le monde. Il expliqua, après que son maître le lui ai demandé, que son manque d'appétit était lié à son astuce. En fait, il mangeait un peu avec elle. Elle détestait manger seul alors à moins que le Cuarto ne grignote avec elle, l'humaine y mettais une mauvaise foi évidente. Aizen salua cette idée disant qu'elle était excellente. Puis le repas prit fin et chacun retourna vaquer à ses occupations. Ulquiorra se dirigea donc vers « l'apartement » d'Orihime pour s'assurer qu'elle avait tout finit. En entrant sans frapper, comme à son habitude, le Cuarto découvrit la personne sous sa garde allongée par terre, dormant, comme apaisée.

« Ahlala... Elle ne retiens jamais rien. Par terre, à dormir, elle risque de se blesser sur un bout de dalle mal placé ou attraper froids. »

Ulquiorra, un peu exaspéré, la ramassa pour l'allonger délicatement sur son lit. Il mit la couverture sur elle et remarqua qu'une de ses mèches allait régulièrement dans sa bouche, la gênant pour respirer. D'un simple doigt, il l'écarta donc pour voir à quel point elle était belle quand la jeune femme semblait sereine, à ce point calme. Tellement que pendant une seconde, sans s'en rendre compte, son visage et ses lèvres s'approchaient de celles de la prisonnière. Il se ravisa au tout dernier moment. Rouge comme un pivoine, il sortit de la pièce en prenant soin de la fermer à clé. Il allait rentrer dans ses propres appartements quand....

« Tiens tiens, monsieur le Cuarto. Tu es tout rouge, tu vas mal?

-Messire Ichimaru... Non en effet, j'ai trop chaud. Foutu désert....

Il n'aimait pas vraiment Gin Ichimaru et son aspect reptillien.

-Amusant, je croyais pourtant que le palais était justement fait d'une roche spéciale faisant des conversions de température afin de sentir la fraicheur printanière.

Il remarqua à ce moment là qu'Ulquiorra sortait tout juste de la chambre de la prisonnière. Gin ouvrit ses yeux une dizaine de seconde, chose qu'il n'avait que rarement fait jusque là, signe de surprise. Après les avoir refermés, il étira un long sourir à donner des sueurs froides audit Arrankar.

« Elle est belle non?

-?

-La jeune prisonnière. Tu en sort et tu ressemble à un champ de tomate.

-Qu-Que voulez vous insinuer Messire Ichimaru??

Ledit Shinigami se mit à rigoler de tant de timidité de la part d'Ulquiorra. Ou peut-être de la peur, la peur de ressentir quelque chose qui le dépasse, un disfonctionnement en quelque sorte. Après l'avoir invité dans ses appartements, ils y allèrent tout deux.

« Tu veux un café Ulquiorra? Pour changer du thé, sinon tu risque d'en être dégoûté et Sosuke le digérerait mal.

-Non merci messire. »

La pièce était très spacieuse, bien décorée aussi. Malgré les apparences, Ichimaru aimait énnormément lire aussi, il y avait donc une énorme bibliothèque dans le fond, une ou deux photos de ci de là de Rangiku Matsumoto, la femme qu'il aimait, un lit double, Shinshô posé sur une commode et de pas mal de breloques et d'objets divers (« Je suis très fétishiste en fait » avait précisé le maître des lieux).

« Bon. Discutons de ce qui t'étais arrivé tout à l'heure Ulquiorra. L'as-tu regardé, oui ou non avant de devenir rouge?

-Euh oui...

-Et qu'as-tu ressenti à ce moment là? »

Il avait posé le doigt en plein sur une question qu'il se posait lui même. Se sentait il bien? Patraque? Mal? Joyeux? Triste? Tant d'émotions qui avaient, jusqu'à ce jour, aucun sens pour l'Arrankar. Mais maintenant, il devait comprendre ce qu'elles voulaient dire. Mais s'il devait donner un seul nom à ce qu'il ressentait, c'était le mot malaise. Ce n'est pas un mal en soi mais c'est pas une sensation agréable, ce battement violent lui perforait la poitrine, la chaleur montait en flèche.... quand il était avec Orihime. Mais comment expliquer ceci?

Tout allait et venait en même temps dans sa tête, à tel point qu'il dut se poser les index sur ses tempes pour clarifier la situation. Cependant, quand une expliquation lui venait à l'esprit, l'avalanche de données enregistrés lui faisait oublier quasiment instantanément et pourtant, ce n'est pas de la mémoire qu'il lui manque. Abandonnant, il repris son visage impassible et déclara d'un ton neutre:

« Vous venez de mettre le doigt sur une question intéressante Messire Ichimaru. Je ne saurai pas l'expliquer clairement. Mettre un nom dessus m'est impossible et clarifier mes pensés l'est encore moins. Cependant, j'ai l'impression que ces maux sont liés à la jeune femme. Ce n'est cependant qu'une impression.

-Je vois. »

Il n'ajouta rien dessus. Ichimaru et lui discutèrent encore une petite heure du Hueco mundo, de livres et de diverses choses. Passé ce délai, Tosen apparut, quémendant son collègue Shinigami, lui expliquant qu'Aisen Sama demandait sa présence. Un bref salut puis le capitaine de la troisième division disparut. Ulquiorra resta donc seul un moment à songer à tout ce qui s'était passé depuis le début, depuis qu'il était le gardien d'Orihime. Au début, il agissait presque comme une machine, amenant la nourriture, la menaçant à chaque fois de lui mettre le nez dedans si elle mangeait pas. Ensuite il s'en allait pour rejoindre les autres Espadas à la réunion. C'était la première fois qu'elle avait fait un coup comme tout à l'heure. Mais petit à petit, il venait vérifier qu'elle finissait et discutait même un peu avec elle de tout et de n'importe quoi. Et il aimait pas tellement la voir triste.

« Aller dans le monde réel pour combattre et tuer les gardiens de Karakura?

-Cela même Ulquiorra. Ce jeune Shinigami remplaçant n'a de cesse de me poser des problèmes. Il est devenu beaucoup plus fort. Il semblerait que Zomarie et Grimmjow ne soient plus de taille contre lui.

-Et le Quinto Espada? Il est plus fort que Grimmjow.

-Aussi fort que soit Nnoitora, il ne t'égale pas, Ulquiorra. De plus il est possible que ce soit un combat d'un trop haut niveau pour lui. Ils ont renforcé la vigilance de Karakura. Deux capitaines et trois vices capitaines foulent ces terres, en plus de la « sentinelle » habituelle. »

Ulquiorra avait été lui aussi convoqué une heure plus tard. Aizen lui donna la mission qu'il avait prévu. Elle était capitale car sans Ichigo, deux capitaines et 3 vices capitaines, le Seireitei sera fichu. Il y avait anguille sous roche mais rien de grave pour l'instant. Cependant, Aizen comprenant que Ulquiorra, même s'il était surpruissant, ne pouvait rien face à un tel atrouppement, décida que Nnoitora l'accompagnerait dans l'éradication des Shinigamis. Ichigo et ses amis capitaines peuvent bien venir comme ils veulent, contre deux Espada, c'est perdu d'avance. Pauvres naifs.

Sur terre, ils étaient en effet deux capitaines et trois vices capitaines en plus pour protéger Karakura. Kuchiki Byakuya et Zaraki Kempachi accompagnés d'Izuru Kira, de Matsumoto Rangiku et de Hisagi Shuuhei.

Ils étaient donc dix (Ichigo, Rukia, Chad, Uryuu et Renji qui est maintenant considéré comme un membre de la team). Dix contre deux. Ils étaient tous arrivés en même temps, sentant un reiatsu monstrueux. Chad et Ichigo tiquèrent en remarquant Ulquiorra qu'ils reconnurent de suite. Le shinigami roux, ne pouvant plus se contrôler, fonça sur le cuarto qui esquiva cette attaque lente et maladroite en sautant. Mais malheuresement pour lui, Byakuya avait profité de la situation pour camoufler son attaque et blesser l'Arrankar. Ce dernier se ressaisit vite, cherchant à répliquer sur Ichigo mais changea d'avis et attaqua Zaraki... Avant de se prendre un coup de Zabimaru sur le côté. C'était douloureux. Mais loin d'être insurmontable. Il attrapa le premier poignet qu'il vit avant de le rompre d'un coup sec. C'était celui de Byakuya. Un crochet de son autre main envoya Kira au sol.

De son côté, Nnoitorane chômait pas non plus. Il sautait entre ses adversaire, distribuait des coups de sabre quand c'était possible, brisait quelques os ennemis et parvint même à transpercer Renji dont la lame lui troua l'abdomen. Quelques dents perdues, quelques côtes cassés, il était tout de même évident qu'ils étaient submergés.

Aizen était devant le lit où Ulquiorra récupérait de ses blessures. Il l'interrogea:

« Peux tu expliquer la raison de ton échec à abattre ces Shinigamis, Ulquiorra?

-Je vous répête, Aizen-sama, qu'ils étaient très nombreux. Deux autres Espadas et ils seraient morts mais seulement à deux, c'était trop difficile. Nnoitora er moi avont été sévèrement battus. Mais eux aussi ont reçus de terribles blessures. Cela m'étonnerait qu'ils puissent être prêts à se rebattre avant un mois, malgré les soigneurs. »

Souriant à cette nouvelle, Aizen tourna les talons avant de s'en aller. Quand il ne pouvait plus les entendre, Nnoitora, totalement momifié, glissa à Ulquiorra:

« On aurait pu s'en sortir mieux si tu avais pas fait tant d'erreur. Ulquiorra feignant l'ignorance, il continua :

-Si tu arrêtais de tout le temps changer de cible, les humains seraient morts et enterrés. A croire que tu veux que ces déchets vivent. »

En effet, Ulquiorra n'arrivait pas à cibler les humains. Comme une barrière mentale lui interdisant purement et simplement de le faire. Mais elle n'avait rien a voir avec lui, il le savait car au fonds, ce qu'il désirait le plus, c'était tuer ces déchets humains et surtout Ichigo Kurosaki. Mais il se sentait entravé dans cette envie. De plus, elle lui empêchait d'accomplir sa mission. A quoi cette paralysie était due??

Puis il se figea, comprenant tout à coup absolument tout. C'était la volonté d'un autre qui pulvérisait la sienne. Une autre pour être précis, une amie d'Ichigo, Quelqu'un qui a connu Ulquiorra le même jour qu'elle a connu Yammi, une de ses amies. Une personne rousse qui vivait au Hueco Mundo.

Inoue Orihime.

* * *

**Voilà. Chapitre deux finit. Le trois arrive.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bon, c'est le dernier chapitre que je poste aujourd'hui. je les avais depuis un moment comme ça. En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 3:**_

_**Gin Ichimaru**_

_**le conseiller**_

« T'expliquer ce qui peux paralyser et empêcher un humain de faire une action à cause d'un autre?

Ulquiorra avait déambulé dans la chambre d'Ichimaru suite à cette révélation. Il DEVAIT savoir, même s'il ne supportait pas le capitaine de la troisième Division.

-Eh bien il y a plusieurs explications selon les humains. L'hypnose, différente de celle de Sosuke-Kun . Elle pousse la victime à faire ce qu'ordonne celui qui l'hypnotise.

-Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit ça. Orihime n'a pratiquement aucun contrôle sur moi, c'est juste... sa volonté qui m'empêche de tuer ses amis.

-La seconde solution, c'est juste que tu suit les ordres docilement. Veiller à son bien-être sans pour autant en faire trop....

-Je pense pas que ce soit ceci. Ce serait beaucoup moins fort. Je pense que c'est effectivement lié au confort de la prisonnière mais je sens aussi que ça va bien au delà d'une simple prévention ou même des ordres d'Aizen-Sama.

-La troisième Hypothèse est de loin la plus farfelue. Je me demande même s'il y a un intérêt à ce que je te le dise...

-Dites le quand même s'il vous plait, la moindre idée pouvant m'être utile. »

Ichimaru sourit face à l'empressement d'Ulquiorra. Au fonds, il savait qui'l torturait mentalement le Cuarto en faisant durer la troisième réponse, la plus plausible des trois, malgré ce qu'il prétendait à voix haute.

« Cette solution... C'est l'amour. Que tu serait amoureux d'Orihime. Un Arrankar qui tombe amoueux d'une humaine, je t'avais prévenu que c'était.... Hé, tu m'écoutes? »

Amour... Ce mot sonnait, sans qu'Ulquiorra sache pourquoi, avec une étrange force et une véracité non moins particulière. Comme si son corps avait plus vite compris que son esprit.

Amour... Il ne connaissait rien de ce sentiment mais pourtant, il sonnait si juste que cela perturba l'Arrankar.

«Parlez moi de l'amour s'il vous plait, Ichimaru-sama.

-Eh bien.... Ah ce n'est pas si facile que cela à expliquer... Mais c'est une grande force. Quand je suis avec Rangiku, la jeune femme que tu vois en photo juste ici, je me sent invincible. Comme si, pour elle je serai capable de tout.

Instinctivement, Ulquiorra posa sa main sur Murcielago, prêt à en découdre le cas échéant. Capable de tout pour une Shinigami... Amusé, Gin s'empressa de rajouter:

-Sauf nuire à Sosuke-kun évidemment. Attendant que l'Espada se soit calmé, le shinigami renégat poursuivit:

-L'amour est différent pour tout le monde. Pour moi, je me sent mort quand je la voit pas, comme si tout n'avait plus de saveur sans elle. Enfin, je suis pas le meilleur prof dans ce domaine héhéhé....

Il mit sa main derrière sa nuque, signe d'une certaine gêne qui laissa indifférent Ulquiorra. Le remerciant, l'Arrankar sortit de la salle pour retourner dans ses appartements.

Une fois seul, il souria. Le plan pouvait commencer à être appliqué. Tout ceci l'amusait grandement. « Il » allait être très content. Le plan pouvait commencer, Ulquiorra en étant la base.

« Ca promet. « Il » sera ravi de voir qu'Ulquiorra sera aisément manipulable. »

Ulquiorra faisait les cent pas dans sa chambre, songeant à la description d'Ichimaru. Même si ce qu'il ressentait était légèrement différent de ce que le shinigami renégat décrit de l'amour, il pensais que c'était une piste sérieuse. Par ailleur il retourna voir Orihime pour s'assurer qu'elle va bien.

« Ulquiorra? Où vas tu?

Il grinça des dents, c'était Aizen. Au moindre doûte, le traitre tuerait Ulquiorra et Orihime. L'espada se calma et montra son air habituel, détaché de tout.

-Je vais voir la prisonnière. Je veux voir si elle n'a rien. Car si il lui était arrivé quelque chose tandis que je n'étais pas là, ce serait de ma faute. Comme vous m'avez demandé de veiller sur elle, échouer, c'est mourir.

-Hmm... Je vois. »

En Ulquiorra explosait une bataille infernale. Il avait menti à son maître, lui, celui qui était censé être le serviteur le plus docile de tout le Hueco Mundo. Pire encore, il se sentait tout à coup menacé par son maître. S'il ne se reprenait pas vite, il pourrait le trahir. Cette seule pensée semblait à la fois riddicule et lucide. Il pensait même à l'appliqu..... Une baffe mentale. Il s'asséna une claque mentale pour se ressaisir.

« Très bien Ulquiorra. Vas-y. »

Il salua le traître et alla chercher Orihime d'un ou deux Sonidos particulièrement puissants. Il entra sans frapper et la vit, toujours en train de prier comme tout les jours. Alors qu'il allait repartir sans faire de bruit, satisfait quand à la santé de sa prisonnière, il entendit:

« Ulquiorra-Sama, je sais que vous êtes ici, je sent votre Reiatsu. S'il vous plait, ne partez pas. Je me sent si seule, ne partez pas... »

Cette voix suppliante... Bon sang! Cette fille le rendait complètement dingue! Si tout son âme lui disait de rester, la raison lui demandait de rappeller à la prisonnière sa position. Finalement, il abandonna la raison, estimant cependant que si ça allait trop loin, il devrait s'éloigner d'elle. Ainsi donc il entra complêtement et s'approcha de la jeune femme. Elle se retourna, avec d'abord un visage emplis de douceur puis de stupéfation en découvrant toutes les plaies d'Ulquiorra.

« Que... Que vous est-il arrivée Ulquiorra Sama??? Vous avez été attaqué par plus fort que vous? Aizen Sama a décidé de vous tuer?

-Non. J'ai affronté plus nombreux que moi. Il y avait ce géant mat, un Quincy Binoclard, une jeune Shinigami ayant un air un peu trop confiant, un gars avec de drôles de tatouages et une queue de cheval, Izuru Kira, Matsumoto Rangiku, un mec avec une espèce de griffure à l'oeil droit, un grand borgne et un shinigami avec des airs très hautains et il était jeune. Peut-être un noble. Ah et aussi ton ami Kurosaki Ichigo je crois.

Son coeur se serra reconnaissant tout les shinigamis cités. Mais cela la révoltait, dix contre un seul!

« Et ils ont osés y aller à 10 contre un? Mais c'est purement déloyal!!

-Contre deux, la corrigea Ulquiorra, Nnoitora était avec moi. Nous avons tout deux échoués, il n'y a eu aucune victime chez eux. Juste des blessés plus ou moins gravement. Et ces Humains n'ont pratiquement rien.

Il s'attendait à voir une vague de soulagement parcourir son visage mais il n'en fut rien. Elle semblait inquiète par l'état du torse de l'Espada. En lambeaux sanglants, c'était un miracle si Ulquiorra tenait encore debout.

-Laissez moi vous soigner Ulquiorra Sama...

-Non. J'ai échoué, j'ai juste à attendre qu'elles se referment d'elles même. Je suis trop fatigué pour ma regénération ultrarapide. Cependant ça va aller, je m'en sortirai et dans une sem....

Orihime ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase, il se retrouva entouré du bouclier soignant. Exaspéré, il se laissa cependant faire et attendit la fin des soins patiemment. Une fois le Kekkai rompu, il remarqua qu'elle lui avait même rendu toute son énergie.

« Tu as utilisé tes pouvoirs sans l'accord d'Aizen-Sama..... Je devrai te tuer pour acte de trahison comme motif.

-Je... Je suis navré Ulquiorra-Sama... Ce n'était pas dans mon intention de désobéir...

-Bon. Je n'en dirai rien au maître. Je lui dirai que Szayel m'a donné une pillule revitalisante me redonnant la forme et me permettant de me regénérer moi même. Il ne refusera pas d'être dans la cobinaison, je lui ai fournit tant de sujets de recherches. Et il sait que les représailles peuvent être terribles s'il me trahis. »

Orihime ouvrit de grand yeux ronds. C'était elle ou Ulquiorra tentait de la protéger du Shinigami traître? Non, pas le plus fidèle soldat d'Aizen! Il allait repartir, pour de bon cette fois. Orihime ne tenta même pas de l'arrêter. Mais arrivé au pas de la porte, dos tourné à l'humaine, l'Arrankar pronoça ces mots:

« Merci, Orihime Inoue pour avoir soigné mes blessures. Ainsi que confirmé mes doûtes. »

Elle était rouge. L'homme le plus froids du monde et des autres mondes venait de le remercier. C'était un exploit, lui qui ne disait jamais ce mot là, qu'il le dise à une humaine.

Elle se décida elle aussi qu'il fallait voir Ichimaru, étant amoureux de Rangiku. Elle sentit son reiatsu et y alla. D'abbord surpris, le renégat l'accueillit à bras ouvers. Il lui proposa un café et elle s'installa. La situation qui se passa ressemblait bizarrement à celle de Ulquiorra juste avant, ce que nota tout de suite Gin. A son départ, il souria, comme pour Ulquiorra. Non, bien plus dément, bien plus hystérique. Il répéta la même phrase qu'après le départ d'Ulquiorra. Le plan était en marche.

* * *

**Et voilà, Chapitre trois finit. Ce cher Ichimaru complote? Mais contre qui? vous le saurez en lisant la suite.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Voici mon chapitre 4 s'il y a des lecteurs. A partir d'aujourd'hui, j'essaierai de poster un chapitre toutes les deux semaines.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 4**_

_**Quarto contre Sexta**_

_**Le choc des titans.**_

La ronde habituelle. Quand Ulquiorra ne s'entrainait pas, n'était pas en mission ou ne veillait pas sur Orihime, il devait faire une ronde dans le Hueco mundo pour le protéger. Il s'agissait d'une ronde habituelle, complètement mécanique. Des petites émeutes, une ou deux révoltes de Menos Gillians pour la plupart, une ronde pas du tout passionnante. Mais pas ce jour là. Ce jour là, tout le Hueco Mundo se souvint de ce jour mémorable. Ulquiorra était perdu dans ses pensées. Et dans ses craintes. Il avait comprit. C'était l'amour. Il était tombé amoureux d'Orihime. Mais s'il aimait vraiment la jeune humaine, il pourrait trahir Aizen Sama. Pour Orihime, son bonheur. Décidément, ça allait trop loin! Lui, Ulquiorra Sciffer, le plus fervent serviteur d'Aizen, allait s'abaisser à une loyauté aussi grande que celle de Grimmjow le faux serviteur. Vraiment... Tout ceci l'inquiétait. Surtout qu'il se demandait s'il était vraiment autant sans défense qu'il le crois contre Aizen avec....

Il percuta Grimmjow sans même le remarquer. Celui ci, très vexé, se mit à Hurler dans tout le Hueco mundo d'une puissance vocale ahurissante:

« ULQUIORRA!!! Regarde un peu devant toi, espèce d'abrutis!

-Un petit chat me dit que je suis abruti? C'est cocase. Surtout quand ce chat se nomme Grimmjow.

-La ferme! Grinça des dents le Sexta. T'es qu'un lâche Ulquiorra! Z'avez pas été foutu de vaincre Le Shini-Gamin! Même à 10 contre 2, L'espada ne souffre pas de la défaite, quel que soit son ennemi! T'es indigne de ton grade de Cuarto!

-Si on reparlais d'un voyage sur terre Grimmjow? Ce n'est pas moi qui me suis fais arranger par ce déchet seul.

-Tu me provoque? Toi et moi, dehors dans dix minutes, on va régler tout ceci! »

En quelques Sonido, il avait disparu. Ulquiorra était perplexe. Aizen Sama serait-il d'accord avec ce combat? Rien n'était moins sûr. En deux Sonido, il se trouva devant le bureau de son maitre, pas que c'est Sonido soient si puissant mais la chambre de l'utopique n'était pas tellement loin.

« Entre donc Ulquiorra. Ce dernier n'avait même pas frappé, Aizen avait sentit son Reiatsu. Décidément, il ferait un bien piètre espion.

-Bonjour Aizen Sama. Veuillez m'excusez de vous déranger mais il se trouve que Grimmjow m'a défié. Comme faire ce combat sans votre accord revient à vous trahir, j'ai préféré vous le demander.

-Je sais Ulquiorra. Grimmjow était audible dans tout le Hueco Mundo. Tu as donc mon accord pour combattre. »

Il retira son masque d'impassibilité pour montrer une profonde surprise l'ombre d'une seconde. Avant de retrouver son air impassible et de saluer Aizen.

Vraiment, Grimmjow détestait attendre. Ce lèche bottes d'Ulquiorra allait prévenir son maitre chéri du combat et se cacher dans ses jupons! Et s'il détestait attendre, Ulquiorra lui inspirait encore moins de sympathie, ce coincé!

Et pourtant, le voilà, prêt à en découdre avec Grimmjow. Malgré son grade de Cuarto Espada, Grimmjow ne pouvait perdre. Et Aizen aussi était venu. Très bien, la vue du combat entre lui et Ulquiorra le fera changer d'avis sur le grade de Grimmjow. Sexta, il était mille fois plus fort que ça!

Le premier à bouger fut le détenteur de Pantera qu'il dégaina avec célérité. D'un Sonido étourdissant, il fut derrière le Cuarto. La même technique que ce gamin hautain sur terre! Du dos de sa main, il parra et décrivit un large cercle pour se dégager. Face à face, il y eut un temps ou chacun jaugeait l'autre avant l'assaut. Cette fois ci, ce fut Ulquiorra qui attaqua d'un violent coup de poing ahurissant de vitesse et de précision. Grimmjow l'esquiva comme si il n'était pas plus rapide qu'une tortue.

Dégainant son sabre car même si Grimmjow était faible, l'avantage de l'allonge qu'apportait Murcielago n'était pas négligeable, le Cuarto parra chaque assaut violent de son ennemi. Une simple prise du poignet du Sexta qu'il serra particulièrement fort fit lâcher le sabre à son maitre. D'un autre Sonido, Grimmjow s'éloigna pour charger un Cero qui sortit dès arrivé. Ulquiorra répondit en utilisant le sien. Durant une petite minute, les diverses attaques de Cero fusèrent, exigeant aux spectateur, soit tout le reste du Hueco mundo sauf Tôsen qui méprise toujours autant la violence et Stark qui dormait encore, imperturbable, de se reculer pour éviter d'être emporté dans une des attaques.

Puis, voyant que rien n'avançait, l'Arrankar aux cheveux bleus changea de tactique. Tandis que de sa main gauche il continuait les Cero, sa main droite répandait du sang en arc de cercle. Ils étaient hors de Las Noches, c'était donc autorisé. Une fois son attaque Chargée, il lança son Gran Ray Cero qui Balaya tout sur son chemin. Une série de Bala suffirent à l'arrêter. Quel combat éreintant. Cette fois, il fallait allier la puissance à la tactique. C'est pourquoi Grimmjow chargea avec sa lame en main et un Cero préparé dans cette même main. Evidemment, Ulquiorra parra le coup d'épée mais ne pu esquiver la toute puissance du Cero. Il n'avait rien du tout mais ne pu voir en conséquence le mouvement du Sexta qui asséna un létal coup d'épée dans l'épaule de son ennemi. Du sang gicla de la blessure mais Ulquiorra n'en avait Cure. Un direct du droit envoya Gimmjow rouler beaucoup plus loin. Sous le choc, deux maxilaires avaient été arrachés.

« Pas mal Ulquiorra.

-Je mentirai en disant que je trouve que ce n'est pas ton cas. »

Cette manie de prendre les gens de haut, Grimmjow le supportait pas. Il n'avait pas le choix, d'autant plus qu'Ulquiorra semblait lui aussi décidé à en finir vite. Ils posèrent tout deux leur main sur le plat de leur lame et les libérèrent :

« Enchaine..... Murcielago

-Déchire, PANTERA! »

Deux explosion aussi impressionnante l'une que l'autre, une quantité phénoménale de Reiatsu dégagé, voilà ce qu'enduraient physiquement Aaroniro et Somarie sans pouvoir s'en protéger. Une telle quantitée de Reiatsu était sonnante.

Au centre de tout ceci, Grimmjow qui ressemblait beaucoup plus à une panthère maintenant qu'à un être humain et Ulquiorra qui a gagné des ailes de Chauve souris, une queue de Diablotin et un casque entier, se faisaient face, prêt à en découdre.

La tension en était palpable tellement elle était présente, au même titre que le Reiatsu des deux guerriers. Ils avançèrent au même moment, chacun avec sa propre vitesse. Le choc se passa quasiment instantanément, résonant avec une violence inouie. Même Aizen ouvrit plus les yeux, constatant la puissance de ses deux Espadas. Il s'agissait bien là d'un combat de vitesse, personne ne s'y trompa. Grimmjow dépassait Ulquiorra en vitesse et assez largement mais ce dernier avait d'autres techniques et astuces dans sa manche.

Seul Aizen, Ichimaru et Barragan purent voir en détail le combat de haute voltige qui se passais devant leur yeux. Les autres durent se contenter des volées de roc, de sables et les étincelles de particules spirituelles que les deux adversaires laissaient à leur passage. Chaque coup donné se suivait d'un Sonido. Le premier à rompre cette habitude fut Grimmjow par un violent tranchant de la main dans le dos d'Ulquiorra et la puissance l'envoya s'écraser juste aux pieds d'Ichimaru qui avait ouvert les yeux grands de béatitude. Le Sexta pouvait vraiment surpasser le Cuarto? En tout cas, il semble que Grimmjow ait l'avantage pour l'instant.

D'un énième Sonido, Ulquiorra retourna au combat mais cette fois, il rééquilibra le combat d'un revers de la main dans la mâchoire. Il s'épousseta tandis que Grimmjow s'écrasait sur une dune de sable. Bizarrement, la seconde d'après, la panthère était introuvable. Son reiatsu émergeait de divers endroits en même temps. Mais au moment de l'assaut, Ulquiorra savait qu'il se trahirais car il aurait besoin de toute sa force pour combattre. Et ce lieu était.....

En dessous! Ulquiorra positionna sa main juste au dessus du foyer du Reiatsu, paume vers le bas et main grande ouverte afin du lancer son attaque de Cero Ultime:

« Cero Oscuras »

Le rayon d'énergie noir percuta dans un choc terrible Grimmjow qui était en effet juste dessous et se fit litérallement douché par la déferlance de l'attaque.

En tout cas, c'est ce qui aurait du se passer avec la puissance que Ulquiorra jaugeait en Grimmjow mais il n'en fut rien. Grimmjow était effectivement en dessous d'Ulquiorra mais assez loin pour percevoir largement le Cero noir. Il chargea donc un Cero dans chaque main avant de les envoyer ensemble contre celui du Cuarto. Les trois attaques se stoppèrent Net lors de la rencontre provoquant une déflagration monstrueuse. Ils étaient trop proches de Las Noches et des autres. Aizen et Ichimaru les déplaça à l'abri mais une bonne moitié de la redoutable Las Noches fut rasée par le souffle de l'impact.

Son maitre voyait rouge mais ne fit rien pour se défouler ou se venger. C'était sa faute, il avait autorisé ce combat. Et malgré la distance qui séparait la foule, les fracas et les ondes de choc du combat se ressentaient jusque là. Même lui, il avait été secoué par la puissance de ses espadas! Impossible! Une telle chose ne se pouvait, et pourtant, c'était le cas!

Un coup de coudes dans les côtes, voilà ce que venait de se prendre Ulquiorra juste après son Cero Oscuras. Un uppercut fusa dans la seconde qui suivit ce qui le sonna. Petit à petit, Grimmjow prenait l'avantage. C'était sans compter la ferveur et la rage d'ulquiorra de servir Aizen au mieux. De deux sonidos, il s'éloigna préparer un projectile de Reiatsu très puissant. Cela l'exténuait, c'était visible. Mais couvert de sueur, il prononça le nom de la techniqueet cela fit briller encore plus le projectile :

« Lanza Del Rielampago »

Mais ce qu'il n'avais pas vu, c'est que Grimmjow, flairant l'attaque, avait préparé lui aussi une technique ultime. Ses griffes se mirent à luire d'une étrange couleure claire. Un large coup de griffe fit apparaître des trainées de Reiatsu terribles elles aussi. Il y en avait dix, un pour chaque doigt de chaque main. Comme lui, le Sexta prononça le nom de la technique

« Desgarrion »

Les deux attaques furent lancées et donc se percutèrent violement. Des explosions terribles, un souffle meurtrier ravageait tout sur son passage. Tout sauf les deux Espada ayant provoqué ceci. Et ce n'était pas tout, ils continuaient à s'envoyer ces projectiles en Raffale, pour faire flancher l'autre. Mais il y a un moment ou même le Hueco Mundo ne peux plus tenir, surtout que l'air est saturé de Reiatsu, permettant une déflagration encore plus sidérante. La terre se craquella en dessous d'eux (et du sable) laissant apparaître des trous béants, menant à la forêt des Menos. Les ennemix, épuisés, s'évanouirent au même moment et tombèrent chacun dans un trou qui se reboucha peu de temps après.

A son réveil, Ulquiorra n'était plus en resureccion, Murcielago était à côté de lui et il était seul. Il était coincé dans la forêt des Menos, sans savoir où il devait aller, sans alliés ni provisions. Que Grimmjow soit maudit!! Son foutu combat l'a fait atterir ici! S'il était pas aussi tête de mule, Grimmjow aurait jamais défié le Cuarto et donc ce dernier n'en serait pas là.

« Comment je vais faire pour sortir. Nous sommes quand même dans le seul endroit du Hueco Mundo où le Garganta ne marche absolument pas... »

Des questions commençaient à s'enchainner dans sa tête : Qui allait veiller sur Orihime en son absence? Las Noches était en sécurité sans son garde qu'il est? Comment allait-il sortir d'ici? Depuis quand Grimmjow est devenu si puissant? Et surtout, il y a quelque chose de comestible ici? Car mine de rien, le jeune Arrankar avait faim.

* * *

**Alors pour ceux qui ont lu, reviewez s'il vous plais en critiquant, que j'ai un moyen de progresser.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjours à ceux qui lisent ma fiction. Mais avant de mettre mon nouveau chapitre, je tiens à remercier Hoojoo dont le message m'a fait énormément plaisir. Pour la remercier, je vais répondre à chacune de ses questions.**

**1/Oui, je compte développer d'autres relations amoureuses notamment du côté d'Ichigo et d'Hinamori. Petit indice pour la deuxième romance, elle n'est pas dans ceux que tu as cité.**

**2/ Pour les deux garces, eh bien.... Je te laisse lire.**

**Sans plus attendre, voici donc le chapitre 5. Bonne lecture. Personnellement, je le trouve un peu bâclé en fait.** **Il est possible que je le modifie selon les Reviews.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 5**_

_**La forêt des Menos**_

Trouver à manger. C'était l'objectif d'Ulquiorra. Ce qui était étrange, c'est qu'habituellement les Menos pullullaient dans le coin, il n'y avais nul besoin de les chercher. Pourtant, ce jour là, il n'y avait pas plus de hollows dans la forêt que de nuages par terre.

« Ils ont tous décidé de se faire une fête aujourd'hui précisément à un endroit que je n'arrive pas à localiser ma parole!! » Pesta intérieurement le Cuarto.

Puis tout à coup, l'évidence lui apparut comme s'il avait été le dernier des idiots de ne pas y avoir songé plus tôt. Ils avaient eu peur du combat qu'il avait livré avec Grimmjow plus tôt! Le Gillian a toujours été peureux de nature! Alors forcément, ils ont fuit le plus loin possible du lieux de combat. Et comme il jugeait qu'une ou deux heures s'étaient écoulés depuis, même sans Garganta, ils avaient largement eu le temps de s'enfuir très loin. Vraiment, maudit Grimmjow!! Tout ceci était de sa faute! Par ailleurs, que se passait-il au Hueco Mundo? S'il y avait bien une chose qui l'inquiétait, c'était la sécurité d'Orihime. Aizen-Sama pourrait s'en servir à tout instant.... Quoi qu'il attendra quand même que le pouvoir de Hogyoku se soit vidé pour se servir d'Orihime. Non, ce n'était pas son maître mais plutôt deux Arrankars qui l'inquiétait. Des arrakars terriblement jalouses, des petites pestes ainsi que les Fraccions du Shinigami renégat chef.

Loly et Menolly

Orihime était, comme à son habitude, en train de prier mais cette prière dissimulait mal la bataille qui faisait rage en elle. Elle aimait Ichigo, elle avait tout ses amis dans le monde des shinigamis et le monde réel. Renji-san, Kuchiki-san, Sado-Kun, Ishida-Kun.... Tous lui manquaient. Cependant, depuis peu, la plénitude que lui offrait le Hueco Mundo lui plaisait et elle commençait sérieusement à s'entendre avec de plus en plus de personnes. Nnoitora-Sama, Grimmjow-Sama, Szayel-San, et surtout Ulquiorra qui rendait, lui aussi, Orihime nerveuse. Il y avait aussi Ichimaru-San et même Aizen-Sama qui l'accueillait toujours avec un sourire qui semblait si sincère. Et s'il est vrai qu'elle savait les trois Shinigami renégats purement mauvais, il est aussi vrai qu'Aizen-Sama semblait prendre plaisir à discuter avec elle. Ce qui ne lui créa évidemment pas que des amitiés.

« Orihime-chaan? Cette voix..... Orihime se secoua la tête pour éviter de paniquer. C'était Loly. Et il était probable que son amie soit là aussi.

-Que me voulez vous, Loly-San et Menolly-San?

-Elle commence enfin à respecter ses suppérieures, cette humaine! Cela comfirma ses doutes, puisque les deux Fraccions étaient présentes, elle allait sûrement passer un mauvais quart-d'heure.

-Alors, Orihime-chan, tu as une sacré chambre de luxe hein? Et en plus tu discute tout les jours avec Aizen-Sama. Il a flashé sur toi ma parole! Mais dis moi, quels sont, selon toi, tes atouts, mis à part ta poitrine de vache?

-Je.... Je ne sais pas....

-T'as raison, t'en as aucun, ma pauvre vieille! T'es laide, bête et tout et tout. Et baisse les yeux quand je te parles! »

Orihime n'était pas des personnes qui cherchent la bagarre mais pas non plus de ceux qui se laissent marcher sur les pieds donc elle soutint le regard meurtrier de Menolly qui écumait de rage devant son acte osé. Un coup de poings dons la mâchoire fit voler des dents de l'humaine. On lui arracha quelques cheveux avec force. C'était horrible, cette torture... Elle voulait hurler de douleur mais parvint à s'en empêcher. Surtout, ne pas donner le plaisir de la voir crier à la souffrance et les supplier d'arrêter. Ces deux Arrankars étaient décidément des petites pestes.

D'un coup de coude, le bras d'Orihime vola en éclats. La douleur en devenait aveuglante. Elle suait à grosses goutes pour s'empêcher de pleurer et de hurler. Des efforts surhumain. Mais ils étaient visibles du point de vue de Loly et Menolly qui se mirent à sourire d'une manière carnassière. Voyant à quel point elle commençait à souffrir de façon atroce, elles mirent deux fois plus d'entrain à la torturer. Elle approchait de son point de rupture, elle allait craquer.

« Chier! Pourquoi c'est moi la Baby-sitter quand Ulquiorra est pas là? J'veux me battre moi, pas m'occuper d'une fille qui en a même pas bes... »

Il se tut. Le nouveau garde venait de sentir deux reiatsu plutôt forts en direction de la chambre de la prisonnière qu'il devait surveiller et le cas échéant, protéger.

« Tiens tiens.... Ces Reiatsu.... Ce ne sont pas ceux des deux poufiasses? Finalement, ce rôle de garde aura de bon côtés. »

Son habituel sourire glacial sur les lèvres, son arme gigantesque dans sa main, Nnoitora se dirigea vers la prison d'Orihime. A son arrivé, il la vit dans un était particulièrement piteux en train de se faire déchirer ses vêtements par les deux Fraccions. Enfin, il allait avoir l'occasion qu'il attendait tant.

« Nnoitora??? Tu fais quoi là, petite merde?

-Tu sais pas? Je suis le nouveau garde. Alors je dois protéger la fille de toute aggression. Et tu fais évidemment pas exception du tout. Ni toi ni Loly d'ailleurs. »

Avant d'abattre sa lame dans un large mouvement létal, il ajouta : Désolé. Il s'était excusé alors que tout son être clamait le mensonge dans ses paroles. Et évidemment, pour solides qu'elles soient, les dagues de Loly et Menolly se brisèrent net sous Santa Teresa. Un coup de pieds dans les cotes de la première lui arracha un hurlement de douleur.

« Tiens tiens, semblerait en fin de compte qu'elle soit plus courageuse que vous deux réunis.

-Ta... Ta.... Ta gueule, la merde ambulante! »

Il fit mine de n'avoir rien entendu avant de tirer la langue dans un mouvement de gamin, sauf que ce geste avait une tout autre signification chez le Quinto. Son cero fusa, aussi large que meurtrier. Il ne resta même pas de cendres de la victime. Quand à sa soeur, Nnoitora la trancha en deux dans un mouvement très large et dangereux dans un espace exigu.

« M-merci Nnoitora-Sama....

-Pas de quoi, c'était les ordres de Aizen. Et je dois avouer que je cherchais ardemment une excuse pour pouvoir enfin tuer ces deux pétasses. C'est jouissif. »

Elle fut plutôt choquée par la façon dont Nnoitora idôlatrait la violence mais n'en fit aucun commentaire. Après une incitation de son gardien à se soigner, Orihime se retrouva aussi fraiche qu'avant l'arrivée des deux filles. Cependant ce n'est pas son Kekkai qui lui permettait de retrouver ses habits et elle était presque complètement nue. C'est pourquoi le Quinto retira son haut et l'envoya à Orihime, haut qui, dans les proportions de l'humaine, était dix fois trop grand ce qui couvrait parfaitement la totalité du corps de la prisonnière. Puis il partit sans dire nul mot.

Toujours rien. Décidément, cette forêt était aussi vide qu'un Garganta. C'est étrange.... Quoique pas totalement, en se concentrant, il perçut des bruits de combat loin à l'est avec des Cero qui claquaient. Se dirigeant vers la source, il y vit un buffet à disputer.

Il y avait une bonne centaine de Menos, Gillians et Adjuchas d'ailleurs, qui essayaient tous d'abbatre une cible infiniment plus petit qu'eux. Deux Cero, deux Gillians touchés, deux Gillians abattus. Puis il se rendit compte que la cible des Menos n'était autre que la sienne, Grimmjow. Malgré son envie de tuer le Sexta, Ulquiorra ne put s'empêcher de se surprendre de la précision maléfique de son collègue. A chacune de ses attaques, un Menos tombait. Ensemble (il fallait vraiment qu'Ulquiorra ait faim pour aider Grimmjow vu les circonstances), ils exterminèrent la colonie entière et commencèrent le buffet car Grimmjow aussi avait faim.

« Toi aussi tu t'es retrouvé coincé Grimmjow?

-Nan, je viens passer des vacances de plaisance ici. Je croyais que c'était moi l'idiot de nous deux Ulquiorra!

-Oh ça va Ok? Bon, on va devoir coopérer pour sortir d'ici alors je m'excuse de t'avoir bousculé tout à l'heure.

-Ah ben je t'ai connu plus vif, Cuarto. »

Ulquiorra grinça les dents. Bien qu'en général il ne le montre pas, il était très suceptible aux pics et aux blagues en tout genre. Mais il ne pouvait pas combattre Grimmjow ici. Ce n'est qu'ensemble qu'ils ont une chance de sortir de cette forêt. Décidément, c'était une journée particulièrement mauvaise pour le pauvre Cuarto. Une fois le ventre pleins de Hollows, les deux confrères partirent chercher un chemin. Il était long car cette forêt était aussi grande que labiryndesque et elle était particulièrement vaste.

« Eh, Ulquiorra, t'es bizarre depuis quelques jours. T'es malade? La cible des paroles ouvrit les yeux ronds montrant une surprise énorme. Même Grimmjow avait remarqué quelque chose qui clochait chez lui? Alors forcément, Aizen-Sama l'aura constaté aussi.

-Je vais pas te mentir Sexta. Il se trouve que depuis un moment, j'ai des problèmes.... »

Après l'avoir invité à continuer, Ulquiorra expliqua ses diverses visites à Ichimaru, ses diverses théories et la vérité.

A l'annonce de cette dernière, toute la forêt pu profiter du quoi tonitruant de Grimmjow. A cause de sa trop grande force auditive, le Cuarto dut se boucher oreilles sous peine de devenir totalement sourd. Mais la panthère avait une bonne raison pour crier aussi fort. Ulquiorra, l'homme le plus froids de tout l'univers, plus frois même que le Zéro absolu avait dit qu'il ressentait de l'amour pour Orihime depuis peu. Le scoop du millénaire! De plus, même Grimmjow l'avait compris, il était possible que cet amour soit pénible pour Aizen et plus particulièrement pour ses plans.

« T'es sérieux??

-je n'ai pas l'habitude de plaisanter sur un sujet prévoyant quelque chose de très grave Grimmjow. »

Cette réponse prouvait bien que c'était bien Ulquiorra qui parlait et qu'il n'était pas malade. Sentant une nouvelle vague de sons beaucoup trop fort pour lui, Ulquiorra se reboucha les oreiles juste avant que Grimmjow refasse profiter la forêt entière de sa voix mais cette fois, c'était un eclat de rire démentiel. Ulquiorra venait de franchir une étape décisive. Il va enfin pouvoir se décoincer niveau des règles.

« C'est quoi le plan Ulquiorra là? Prochaine étape, le changement de veste ? »

Puis sa blague qu'il allait envoyer par la suite mourut dans sa gorge en voyant le regard meurtrier du Cuarto. Mais était-ce la seule chose qu'on lisais dans ses yeux? Peut-être une détresse infinie du fait qu'il ne savait pas comment penser, ou placer ses priorités ni quoi que ce soit, une grande tristesse de ressentir des choses contre les plans de Aizen et la honte d'avoir des pensés juste pour Orihime.

Toutes ces émotions boulversèrent le Sexta. Ulquiorra, qui habituellement n'a aucune émotion, faisait déferler ses nouveaux sentiments sur son confrère. Malgré l'habituel manque de sensibilité de la panthère, il ne pu s'empêcher de comprendre et de partager la souffrance de son collègue.

« Ulquiorra?

-Que veux tu, Grimmjow?

-Discuter de ça avec toi.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide, surtout pas de toi!

-Ecoute moi, tête de mule! Je n'y connais pas grand chose en amour mais je sais que tes sentiments vont à l'encontre d'Aizen. Alors je vais faire un pacte avec toi.

Pour la troisième fois de sa vie, Ulquiorra montra sa surprise en ouvrant très grand ses yeux. Grimmjow venait quand même de lui dire qu'il allait presque jurer fidélité. Chose qu'il n'avait même pas évoqué pour Aizen.

« Ulquiorra Sciffer, Cuarto Espada, Je jure sur mon âme et tout ce que j'ai de plus précieux que quelque soit la voix que tu suivra, je m'y engagerai aveuglément. Je promets d'être toujours de ton côté.

-Grimmjow, pourquoi fais tu ceci? Je veux dire, nous n'avons jamais été en très bonne entente tout les deux alors pourquoi?

-Car j'ai très envie de voir où tout ça va t'amener, car je te connais depuis plus longtemps que l'autre Shinigami et qu'entre rivaux, il faut se soutenir mutuellement et car j'ai quelque chose à faire dans les deux camps. Mais surtout que cet amour t'a tellement changé que je t'apprécie assez maintenant. »

Décidément, c'en était trop. Ulquiorra n'en pouvais plus. C'est vrai que malgré le fait qu'ils se faisaient la guerre et qu'ils se provoquaient terès souvent, une amitié entre eux deux avait commencé à se tisser. La poignet de main entre les deux Espada acheva de le tisser.

« Ah, au fait, Jaggerjack, quand on sera sortit de cette forêt, faudra qu'on refasse notre combat, d'accord? On n'a pas pu le finir à cause de la faille provoqué par la saturation de nos pressions spirituelles.

-On ne peux plus d'accord! Je te montrerai que je suis devenu beaucoup plus fort que quand Aizen nous a donné nos numéros, déjà que j'étais plus fort que ce que j'ai montré. J'ai hâte! »

Et voilà comment un bête surplus de Reiatsu a permis de rapprocher les deux Espadas. Mais le moment n'était pas aux discutions de plaisance, il était à sortir d'ici.

« Mais j'y pense..... commença Grimmjow.

-Tu pense à quoi?

-Puisque le surplus de Reiatsu a détruit la terre qui s'est reconstruite après, peut -être qu'en faisant la même chose de façon ciblé, le trou sera assez béant pour se refermer lentement ce qui nous permettrait de sortir. »

Ulquiorra leva les yeux au plafond. Il était très haut mais essayer n'était pas une mauvaise idée. Chacun des deux Espada sortirent leur Resureccion et ils se mirent au travail, à coup de Lanza et de Desgarrion. Le trou était ouvert. Mais pas le temps de constater la taille de ce dernier, il fallait foncer à travers. Normalement Grimmjow était plus rapide que son rival mais il avait ralentit l'allure dans le cas ou son nouvel ami ne serait pas assez rapide, qui'il soit pas seul dans cette forêt.

De justesse. Le trou se referma complètement juste sous la griffe de la panthère. Las Noches avait elle aussi pansé ses blessures infligés par le combat entre Grimmjow et Ulquiorra. Ils rentrèrent, s'excusèrent auprès d'Aizen pour les désagréments causés (non sans avoir essuyé évidemment sa colère un peu avant) et sur un « à la prochaine » amical, ils s'en allèrent chacun dans sa direction.

De reutour dans la chambre de la prisonnière, il constata avec mépris le passage des deux Fraccions d'Aizen. Après avoir donné de nouveaux vêtements à Orihime, il lui parla de son passage en forêt avec Grimmjow, sans parler du Pacte ou des raisons qui l'ont créer bien sûr. Il essayait de lui changer les idées car une rencontre avec Loly et Menolly était toujours traumatisante.

« Orihime. Demain, je t'ammènerai en promenade pour que tu puisse prendre l'air. Et j'aurai sûrement quelque chose à te dire à ce moment là alors au revoir, à demain. »

L'humaine rougit. Elle se retrouverait seule avec Ulquiorra très loin de la surveillance d'Aizen, il y avait de quoi être perturbé.

Elle voulait créer une occasion justement pour parler à Ulquiorra et il la lui offrait. Mais qu'avait-il à dire? Elle verra bien.

* * *

**Et voilà. Les deux Arrankars sont sortit de la forêt et elle a créer une bonne amitié entre eux. Nnoitora est nommé second garde d'Orihime quand Ulquiorra est pas là. A peine apparues que Loly et Menolly ne réapparaitront plus. Et même si ce chapitre à l'air anodin, il a son utilité, utilité que vous découvrirez plus tard.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour à tous. Finalement j'augmente un peu la cadence en mettant un à deux chapitres par semaines ici, cela dépendra essentiellement de ma vitesse de rédaction et de mon inspiration. Pour la petite histoire, je suis en internat alors j'avais dit un chapitre par semaine car comme ils sont plutôt courts en fait, je pouvais en faire au moins un en trois jours mais j'ai mis juste une journée pour en faire un second, ce chapitre là en fait** **Alors je vous en fais profiter.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 6**_

_**Déclaration**_

_**et Attaque.**_

Aizen faisait les cents pas. Finalement les Shinigamis avaient percé son subterfuge. Faire croire en une Orihime morte pour les empêcher la tentation de venir trop tôt ici. Pourtant, le Shinigami remplaçant et sa clique étaient en marche vers Las Noches! Maudits Shinigamis, Maudit Ulquiorra qui était justement de sortie aujourd'hui pour faire prendre l'air à Orihime! Son plan qui était si parfait, pourquoi maintenant il ne peux rien faire contre cette satanée fissure? Et en plus, ce n'était pas une petite fissure, c'était une fracture capable de détruire totalement son plan en une journée. Une simple faute de calcul allait le mener au chaos? Ce n'était pas possible! Pourtant c'était bien partit pour! Tôsen méditait et il avait horreur qu'on le dérange dans ces cas là, Ichimaru était introuvable, tout comme Grimmjow et Stark dormait et rien au monde ne pourrait le réveiller quand il dort depuis 5 heures or il en était à 7. Seul Hallibel, Barragan et lui même étaient en état de défendre le hueco mundo, ce qui était très insuffisant.

Un homme courait dans les couloirs de Las Noches. Il souriait. Son plan marchait bien, Las Noches allait s'écrouler d'ici peu de temps.

A des dizaines de lieux de son palais, Ulquiorra marchait avec Orihime à ses côtés pour la faire se promener. L'objectif était un peu plus loin, une oasis dans le désert.

« Ca va aller Femme?

-Euh, je crois Ulquiorra-sama. Où allons nous?

-A une Oasis magnifique, tu verra. Enfin la beauté de ce lieux me laisse de marbre personnellement mais je pense qu'il te plaira. »

Elle continua donc sans poser d'autres questions à Ulquiorra. Mais qu'avait-il de si important à dire pour qu'ils doivent être en dehors de la surveillance d'Aizen? Une dizaine d'hypothèses se bousculaient dans sa tête quand un Garganta s'ouvrit.

« Vous êtes en retard, Ichimaru-Sama.

-Oh, tu m'en vois sérieusement désolé, monsieur le Cuarto. Bonjour Hime-Chan.

-Bonjour, Ichimaru-Sama. »

Elle était perturbée. Même si Ichimaru-Sama savait déjà ce qu'elle allait dire à Ulquiorra-Sama, elle aurait quand même préférée se retrouver seule avec l'espada.

« Ne t'en fais pas, Orihime, Monsieur le Cuarto et moi même avons juste convenu que je surveillerai le périmètre où vous allez parler, Ulquiorra-Kun et toi. Pour éviter les oreilles indiscrètes si tu me comprends. »

Après un acquiessement, ils poursuivirent donc le chemin à trois. Ils discutèrent ensemble du Hueco Mundo, de Las Noches, des Shinigamis, du Shini-Gamin et de sa bande, des Hollows, des Menos Grande, du Seireitei, des Zampakutô, des Garganta et j'en passe.

Arrivés à destination, Ichimaru salua les deux autres et partit un peu plus loin. C'est donc juste ensemble qu'Orihime et Ulquiorra avancèrent dans cette petite forêt d'arbres. La véritable destination se trouvait plus loin. Ulqiorra était bien décidé à dire ses sentiments à Orihime. Ils arrivèrent au lac. Là, Orihime ouvrit grand les yeux de surprise.

Quelle vue magnifique! La rousse n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Comment un lac pouvait vivre dans un désert si chaud?? Comment pouvait-il être si grand, si profonds? Le décors entier semblait irréel! Comment quelque chose de si magnifique pouvait vivre dans un lieux de Chaos, dans un lieux si chargé de Reiatsu qu'il en est mortel?

« Ce lieux semble irréel, n'est-ce pas? L'eau que tu vois au centre n'en est pas. C'est du Reiatsu concentré. Il faut une chaleur vraiment accablante pour que le Reiatsu se rassemble et devienne Liquide. Ici, c'est le seul endroit du désert où il fait assez chaud 24 heures sur 24. A cause des Magmariers, une espèce d'arbre propre à ce monde, le lac en lui même atteinds une chaleur infernale. Un espada à partir du Octavia, le huitième, pourrait y aller sans trop souffrir. Et si tu ne ressens pas plus la chaleur que ceci, c'est parce que ce ne sont pas ses branches qui donnent la chaleur, ce son les racines du Magmarier. »

Elle buvait littéralement les paroles de son premier gardien. Il n'avait nullement besoin de lui dire ceci mais il savait qu'elle aimait bien tout savoir alors le Cuarto a voulu lui faire plaisir en expliquant dans les détails. Mais pas le temps, il avait une mission en plus de la balade et de ce qu'il avait à dire. C'est pourquoi Ulquiorra prit une gourde et la plongea dans le lac de Reiatsu.

« Que faites-vous, messire Ulquiorra?

-Ca fait partit de mon accord avec Szayel. Il me permettait de sortit sans trop me poser de questions sur mes raisons si je lui amenait du Reiatsu liquide. Il me faut aussi une racine de Magmarier. »

C'est ainsi qu'il plongea sa main dans le sable. De la fumée sortait du trou, une odeur de cramé avait élu résidence dans le nez d'Orihme, le Cuarto n'en avait cure. D'un autre mouvement sec, il arracha la racine. L'humaine put donc constater avec horreur la main complètement carbonisé de l'espada. Un halo de fumée englobait son poing qui avait viré au noir et qui commençait à s'effriter. Pas de questions, il la mis dans la gourde avec le Reiatsu, avec un doigt qui s'était détaché par la même occasion, suite aux brûlures particulièrement vives de la paume et des doigts.

« Laissez moi soigner cette main, Ulquiorra-Sama. »

Il ne protesta pas et tendis le bout de charbon qui avait remplacé sa main. Une minute plus tard, elle était comme neuve. Orihime avait trouvé le moment. Elle devait lui dire, elle dev....

« Je te remercie pour m'avoir guéris ma main Orihime. Tu m'as sauvé la vie, tu m'as guéris par deux fois, sous peine de recevoir les foudres de Aizen-Sama.

-Euh... Ce n'est rien, Ulquiorra-Sama. S'il vous plais, j'aimerai vous dire quelque chose.

-Si ça ne te dérange pas, je préférerai commencer car sinon, j'aurai plus le courage de te dire ce que je veux te dire. Incroyable, non? Un redoutable Espada qui manque de courage.

-Eh bien... Si vous y tenez tant, commencez donc.

-Orihime, tu ne peux même pas savoir à quel point je prends mon rôle très à coeur. Cependant ce n'est pas à cause de Aizen-Sama, c'est à cause de toi. Je veux te protéger, jusqu'à y laisser ma vie.

-...

-Car tu n'es pas comme les autres déchets. Tu m'as donné une occupation, une raison de vivre, une voix à suivre....

-Ulquiorra-Sama....

-Tes amis terriens.... Je n'ai pas pu les attaquer lors de cette fameuse missions car je savais comme tu serais triste s'ils venaient à mourir.

-Vous voulez dire que c'est à cause de moi que... Que vous avez faillit mourir?

-Pas tout à fait. Et puis c'est ton esprit qui m'a obbligé à fuir. Autrefois, je me serai battu jusqu'à la mort mais pas depuis trois mois. Donc d'une certaine façon, tu m'as sauvé la vie. C'est pourquoi je de dévoile ce que j'avais à te dire, Inoue Orihime. Je t'aime. »

Avait-elle bien entendu? Il n'avait pas pu dire cette phrase! Pourtant... Dans ses yeux, son teint, tout hurlait chez lui qu'il avait dit la véritée mais.... était-ce seulement réel? Elle ne put esquiver le moindre mouvement qu'un Adjuchas l'attrapa par la taille pour la jeter négligement sur son épaule.

« Orihime!! »

Il se lança tout de suite à la poursuite du kidnappeur. Cependant, il était en grande position de force. Lon d'être puissant, il avait cependant un sacré atout dans les bras!

« Stop, Arrankar, sinon elle meure!

-!!! »

Cette enfoiré avait tout entedu! Saleté, une telle négligence était intolérable! Quel lâche, quel poltron! Il lui suffisait d'un cero et elle mourait. Il suffisait....

Un sabre lui traversa le crâne et le masque par la même occasion. Vu la taille....

« Ichimaru-Sama!

-Coucou, Ulquiorra. On dirait que je suis arrivé à temps. Je n'ai fais qu'appliquer la sentence que Sosuke Kun aurait appliqué dans ce cas précis. Il y a deux personnes qu'il ne supporterait pas de se faire attaquer par un Adjuchas. Sa protégée et un Espada. Il s'est attaqué aux deux en même temps, seul la mort pouvait punir son péché.

-Ulquiorra....-Kun... Cette vois, c'était Orihime. Elle gémissait et parlait a voix basse en utilisant le peux de force qu'il lui restait.

-Orihime! Ca va?

-Ulqui...orra... Moi aussi... Je... T'aime.... »

Et elle s'évanouit dans les bras de la personne qui comptait plus que tout pour elle maintenant. Affairé, L'espada ne sut comment procéder. Le garganta n'accepterait pas une personne évanouie en son sein car il fallait toujours que chaque passagers y concentrent leur Reiatsu. C'était donc à pieds qu'ils iront. Sa bien aimée dans ses bras, Ulquiorra et Ichimaru coururent le plus vite possible à Las Noches. En chemin, l'acuité si perçante du Cuarto reconnut un groupe de dix qui allaient dans a même direction qu'eux, Las Noches. Ils accélérèrent donc encore, sans savoir comment ils faisaient.

Aizen commençait à paniquer à cause de l'approche imminente des intrus qui pouvaient détruire son palais et ses rêves d'un seul coup. Le radar annonçait leurs arrivée dans.... Tiens? Il n'indiquait plus d'intrus! Comment était-ce possible?

La vérité viens du fait Que Gin et Ulquiorra s'en étaient occupés sans les tuer. De quelques Shunpos et autres Sonidos, ils arrivèrent devant la clique des terriens.

« Gin... Ichimaru!

-Rukia, comme on se retrouve. Vous n'êtes évidemment pas le bienvenue alors je vous ramène chez vous?

-Que veux tu dire, enflure!

-Rien de plus ou de moins que ce que j'ai dis, Ichigo. Byebye.

Sans prévenir personne, Shinso s'allongea pour prendre une très bonne longueur. D'un violent coup du plat de la lame, il envoya tout le groupe dans le Garganta créé préalablement par Ulquiorra qui les ramenait directemment chez eux. Tout était question de timing. A peine entrés que le Cuarto ferma les portes du Garganta. Tous parvinrent sain et saufs de l'autre côté du passage, ce qui était le but.

-Bien joué, Ichimaru-Sama. Je n'ai pas envie de lui provoquer des souffrances inutiles. Je vous remercie donc en conséquence.

-Pas de quoi Ulquiorra. Tu me racontera ce qui s'est passé quand elle sera réveillée, d'accord? »

Et sans un mot, il disparut d'un Shunpo. Ulquiorra se retrouva donc seul avec Orihime dans les bras. Une heure passa, heure sur laquelle Ulquiorra veillait parfaitement sur elle. A son réveille, Orihime reconnut le Cuarto et se calfeutra dans ses bras. Après qu'ils se soient répétés chacuns ces deux mots si doux, leurs visages se rapprochèrent jusqu'au baiser qu'ils échangèrent, doux et profond, langoureux et particulièrement agréable. Une déferlate de sentiments pleuvait sur le couple. Ils auraient aimé poursuivre ce baiser jusqu'à la nuit des temps.

Ce fut Orihime qui rompit le charme en faisant remarquer qu'il allait se faire passer un savon par Aizen-Sama à force d'être en retard.

« Aizen.... C'est vrai. Je suppose qu'il sera une entrave et une menace pour nous deux.... Tant qu'il sera en vie. »

* * *

**Eh bien.... Une rébellion semble s'organiser au Hueco Mundo. Un homme qui avait indiqué qu'Orihime est en fait vivante, Ulquiorra qui abandonne le -Sama de politesse et de respect, qui envisage la mort de son maître.... La suite dans une semaine.**


	7. Chapter 7

**J'ai la nette impression que j'ai fais une bourde lors de l'écriture de ma Fic car Hoojoo, tu m'as dit que tu la suivrait mais j'ai eu qu'un commentaire. Certes le nombre de commentaires n'est pas important mais bon. J'aime bien avoir l'avis de mes lecteurs, ne serait ce que pour savoir quand mes chapitres perdent en qualité que je me corrige.**

**Bref voici le chapitre 7 alors bonne lecture, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.  
**

* * *

_**Chapitre 7**_

_**Panique à Las**_

_**Noches**_

« Tu veux dire que tu as refait le coup du Seireitei, Gin?

-Pas exactement car le nombre était pas identique et que je ne connaissait pas Ulquiorra à ce moment mais dans l'idée, c'est en effet ceci. »

Le maître des lieux semblait à cran et ce n'était pas simulé. Évidement, il a eu peur que son plan rate pendant une grosse heure à cause d'une bande de gosses prétentieux. Et comble de l'agacement, Ichimaru les avait renvoyés chez eux sans les tuer, ils pouvaient donc revenir comme ils le voulaient. Le Garganta qu'ils ont emprunté avait été refermé bien sûr, par mesure de précaution mais Urahara est un génie, il pourrait en refaire un.

« Urahara-San ne peux pas construire de Garganta et le stabiliser en moins d'un mois. Je le sais, j'ai envoyé un micro-espion là bas.

-Tu es prévoyant dis moi.... Il haussa les épaules avant de répondre:

-Je n'ai jamais sous-estimé Kisuke Urahara, c'est différent Sosuke-Kun.

-Qu'entends-tu par là?

-Je ne l'ai pas beaucoup connu et quand je l'ai connu, j'étais très jeune. J'étais moins critique et donc il m'a toujours fait une très forte impression. Surtout que c'est le créateur du HoGyoku donc à ne pas sous-estimer. »

Là, ce n'était plus de la crispation simple, il écumait de rage. Même si Aizen avait l'impression que son collègue lui cachait l'essentiel, il n'avait rien pour le prouver. Même son histoire tenait tout à fait debout. L'utopique sentait cependant une trahison depuis un moment déjà, lié à l'espada et en même temps à la prisonnière. Même s'il ne remettait pas en doute la loyauté d'Ulquiorra, il savait aussi son talent pour le théâtre qui se rapprochait du sien et de Gin.

« Gin, tu peux disposer. Je veux parler à Tôsen seul à seul.

-Très bien. »

Et de quelques Shunpo, il disparut, tout droit vers la chambre d'Orihime où il avait ressentit le Reiatsu du couple nouveau-né. Il toqua, entra et vit les deux amoureux dans les bras l'un de l'autre sur le lit.

« Ah, Ichimaru-Sama. Avez vous fait votre rapport?

-Oui Ulquiorra et il ne se doute de rien mais il sent bien une trahison et prévoit un acte de rebéllion à son encontre.

-C'est fâcheux. Il sera sur la défensive. J'allais pas aller jusqu'à l'attaquer mais je pense que l'autre Shinigami, Kurosaki reviendra d'ici peu et il risque de se faire tuer.

-J'ai dit à Aizen qu'il ne pourra pas revenir avant un mois. Je pense cependant qu'il pourra être là d'ici une petite semaine. Kisuke a bien un espion chez lui mais j'ai mentis sur les informations fournies par ce dernier. »

Ils passèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi à discuter de l'amour, du petit couple bizarre que l'Arrankar et l'humaine formaient, de Rangiku Matsumoto, de tout et de rien en fait. Grâce à la jeune femme, la tension entre le shinigami et le Cuarto avait nettement diminué. Les deux hommes se parlaient maintenant sans vraiment de contrainte.

Ils se séparèrent donc et chacun alla de son côté. Orihime resta dans sa chambre tandis que Ichimaru et Ulquiorra retournèrent dans leurs quartiers respectifs. Si on lui avait dit il y a trois mois qu'elle serait amoureuse du Cuarto et que cet amour serait réciproque, elle aurait cherché la caméra caché. Et pourtant, aujourd'hui, elle l'aimait sincèrement, de toute son âme. Tout ceci la perturbait mais la rendait heureuse. Finalement la vie à Las Noches a du bon dans l'affaire. Elle est entourée de beaucoup d'amis.

On frappa, poliment. Après une demande de l'humaine, l'inconnu entra, ou plutôt les inconnus, ils étaient trois.

Le premier était sombre de peau, un sombre magnifique, il était complètement chauve et son visage parsemé de piercings qui étaient les parties du masque de l'Arrankar. Il était très grands.

« Somarie-Sama »

Quand au second, il avait une peau plus proche du mât que de l'obscurité de son compère. Il était particulièrement colossal. Vraiment grand avec une carrure à faire pâlir un taureau. Une sorte de crête ornait le sommet de sa tête et sa mâchoire de masque était accroché à celle de l'arrankar, un peu au dessus de son trou de Hollow lui trouant le torse.

« Yammi-San »

Quand au dernier visiteur, il était grands aussi mais il passait pour un nain à côté de ses deux compères. Un physique plutôt élancé, une posture d'un bretteur leste, Orihime remarqua à quel point sous cette forme, l'Arrankar ressemblait à Kurosaki-Kun, si ce n'est la couleur des cheveux.

« Allulieri-Sama »

« Bonjour mademoiselle, salua poliment Somarie, comment allez vous aujourd'hui?

- Plutôt bien et vous même Somarie-Sama?

-Je me porte bien de même, merci Orihime-chan. »

Elle était un peu tendue au début mais il semblait que ce soit juste une petite visite amicale pour prendre des nouvelles de l'humaine. Elle put en apprendre un peu plus sur eux et sur ce qu'ils aimaient faire ou ne pas faire.

« Veuillez excusez ma franchise, Orihime-chan mais Aizen-Sama est très inquiet ces derniers temps, pour Las Noches comme pour vous. Il a peur qu'il y ait une révolte dans son palais et que cette révolte vous mettes en danger car vous êtes très précieuse aux plans de Aizen-Sama. Donc j'aimerai savoir si vous n'aviez pas la moindre idée sur un complot qui se passerait ici. »

Elle se mordit la langue. Aizen-Sama ne devait pas découvrir cette relation cachée entre l'humaine et Ulquiorra. Alors elle mentit pour se donner de l'assurance, chose que Yammi repéra tout de suite et n'accepta évidemment pas. D'une poigne rude, il agrippa les cheveux de sa victime avant de plaquer son visage contre le mur le plus proche. Eux qui avaient l'air si amicaux avant, maintenant Orihime avait l'impression de voir des démons.

Un gros objet percuta le bras de Yammi qui lâcha prise. Pas trop tôt, la jeune femme avait son visage en sang, l'amère goût de ce satané liquide qui persistait dans sa bouche. Elle était au bord de l'évanouissement.

« Pourquoi tu nous a arrêté? Nous sommes sous les ordres de Tôsen et en t'opposant à lui, tu....

-J'obéis à Aizen, apprends. Je dois la protéger de n'importe quelle attaque extérieur. »

Nnoitora entra dans la pièce, toujours avec son large sourire et son arme tachée de sang sur son épaule. Somarie écarquilla les yeux. Etait-ce seulement possible que Nnoitora soit l'organisateur de la rébellion? Sachant qu'ils n'avaient aucune chance, même à trois contre un, contre le Quinto, sans leurs resureccion, ils se transformèrent pour le combattre, sauf Yammi qui restait extérieur à tout ceci. Cette fois, le garde du corps n'allait pas échouer. Son corps se transforma pour passer en resureccion. Faisant tournoyer ses six faux d'une manière intimidante, il faucha Arloniro avec deux de ses armes. Ou du moins tenta, il avait esquivé grâce à un Sonido.

Le combat avait commencé depuis plus d'une heure, Nnoitora n'avait plus que 3 bras sur 6 encore valides, du sang ruisselait en cascade de son front et tout ce qu'il avait réussit à faire entre temps, c'est trancher un bras à Arloniro et blesser légèrement Somarie. Ils faisaient un drôle de duo mais il marchait du tonnerre du fait que chacun connaissait bien l'autre. Ils allaient l'achever ensemble. N'en eurent pas l'occasion, un double Cero désintégra complètement le Septanta.

« Somarie!

-Où tu regarde, balot? Ici et maintenant, c'est moi ton ennemi. »

D'un autre large mouvement, la tête d'Arloniro tomba. Le double Cero venait de dehors, Grimmjow et Ulquiorra.

« Ca va Nnoitora? »

Ils allaient brûler les corps quand une voix les interpella dans leur dos. Yammi venait de prononcer la formule pour sa résureccion.

Bientôt il fut si grand que tout s'écroula. Il faisait à présent à peu près la taille en hauteur de Las Noches. Yammi était le seul qui pouvait changer de numéro d'espada en résureccion. Il passait de 10 à 0. Sous cette forme, Rialgo était le plus puissant des espadas. Ses deux autres ennemis s'empressèrent de ressusciter aussi (passer en résureccion) et Nnoitora se régénéra. Nettement insuffisant encore une fois. Quelques Balas et ils étaient tous K.O

« Merde.... J'avais pas l'intention de révéler mon jeu si vite.... Soit maudit Yammi!

-Ton jeu? Mais de quoi tu parles, Ulquiorra?

-Secunda etapa. »

Une explosion monstrueuse de Reiatsu se fit sentir. Ce n'était plus une simple chauve-souris, il était devenu la représentation terrestre de l'ange Lucifer. Même le Cero espada, Yammi, était ébranlé par le déferlement de cette énergie vitale. Et le combat repris. Cette fois, ils était à égalité. Ulquiorra fonça dans le dos de son ennemi avant de lui asséner un violent coup de poing dans la nuque. Le temps que la victime réagisse, l'alter-égo de Lucifer était déjà revenu devant son ennemi pour lui briser la mâchoire et le masque. Il n'y gagna qu'à se faire encore plus saigner les mains et à fendiller le masque. Mais la puissance brut de l'arrankar, si elle était formidable, dissimulait mal son très haut manque de Célérité. Ulquiorra, quand à lui, commençait à fatiguer. Un sonido, un seul. Une Lanza del Rielampago bien lancée, il ne restait que la moitié de Yammi pour continuer à combattre. Cette attaque prouvait que Cero espada n'était pas un titre volé. En effet, la puissance de cette nouvelle lance atteignait presque 50 fois la puissance de celle en simple resureccion qui aurait déjà pu anihiler Grimmjow d'un seul coup. Cette force n'aurait pas été à prendre à la légère s'il avait survécu mais tout Cero Espada qu'il soit, tout le monde meurt s'il nous manque plus de la moitié du corps.

Sachant cependant qu'Aizen ne devait en aucun cas voir cette seconde resureccion pour le moment, Ulquiorra disparut dans un Garganta menant dans un lieux loin du Hueco mundo. Au Soul Society.

Etrange. De toutes les dimensions qu'il connait, le Garganta du Cuarto l'avait mené ici. Tout ceci le laissa perplexe. De plus, il s'en rendit compte un peu tard mais l'Arrankar avait atterit dans le bureau de Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai, le capitaine en chef des 13 divisions de la cours.

« Un Arrankar!

-On se calme vieil homme. Je ne suis pas venu pour vous attaquer, je suis ici le temps que mon apparence redevienne normale et que ma resureccion s'arrête. Je ne veux pas me battre avec vous.

-Ah non? Mais nous sommes ennemis pourtant. Je suis un Shinigami et toi un Espada, si j'en juge par ce Reiatsu.

-Certes mais obéir aux ordres d'Aizen ne me convient plus. »

Le capitaine laissa à Ulquiorra une chance de s'expliquer, chance qu'il ne regretta pas. Il semblerait que finalement, le shinigami renégat aie aussi des ennemis intérieurs. Tout ceci s'annonçait bien pour les Shinigami.

« Ulquiorra, c'est cela?

-Oui Capitaine Genryusai.

-Eh bien Ulquiorra, je te remercie pour ces informations capitales. Je suis par contre surpris que tu ais retourné aussi brutalement ta veste.

-Je vous le répète, depuis peu, obéir à Aizen ne me conviens plus. Depuis qu'il prévoit de tuer Orihime Inoue pour satisfaire son plan. »

Inoue? La prisonnière? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette fantaisie?? Puis il remarqua l'air attristé de l'Espada, pleins de peur et de chagrin. Après quelques mots de salutation, Ulquiorra glissa un dernier conseil au doyen, attaquer le plus tôt possible, attaquer tant qu'Aizen voyait sa force de frappe terriblement diminuée.

A Las Noches, tout le monde était à cran. Trois espadas dont le plus puissant de tous étaient morts. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas durer. Surtout qu'Aizen savait que seul l'espada ou l'un de ses deux bras droits auraient pu tuer Yammi en résureccion, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'énerver au plus haut point. Après avoir soigneusement interrogé Nnoitora et Grimmjow sur ce qui s'était passé, Aizen prit une décision lourde de conséquence.

Au retour d'Ulquiorra, de nouveau en forme de repos, il vit ses deux complices complètements brisés, physiquement et mentalement.

« Ulquiorra! Enfin c'est pas trop tôt! L'autre Shinigami est à cran! Il nous a interrogés en faisant, comme à son habitude déferler le Reiatsu sur nous d'où notre apparence pitoyable, Nnoitora et moi.

-Vous avez rien dit j'espère!

-Dire quoi? S'interrogea Nnoitora.

-Penses-tu! Nnoitora n'est même pas au courant et moi j'ai fais un pacte je te rappelle! »

Question idiote en effet, Ulquiorra s'en rendait compte. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son amour pour Orihime au Quinto et qu'il n'était pas si futé que ça, il n'aurait pas pu comprendre par lui même. Quand à Grimmjow, il ne serait plus vivant s'il avait rompu le pacte. L'arrankar aux cheveux bleus était quelqu'un de particulièrement fidèle à ses convictions. Ignorer son pacte aurait été se parier lui même et ça, seul le suicide aurait pu purger cette peine aux yeux du Sexta.

« Bref, c'est pas ça le problème même si il concerne effectivement la prisonnière. Aizen suspecte trop. Selon lui, y'a plus qu'une solution, l'action. Il emmène Orihime dans la salle du Hogyoku.

-Dans la salle de..... Ne me dis pas que...!

-Il a décidé de prendre de court ses assaillants. Il dit que seul HoGyoku peux contrer les Shinigamis dans l'ordre actuel des choses mais il a besoin d'énergie vital pour se regénérer. C'est là qu'Orihime intervient. Il va se servir d'Orihime et de sa force pour regénérer l'artefact. De plus, en prenant sa force vitale, il prendra son pouvoir. Il n'aura donc plus besoin d'Orihime. Elle sera de toute façon morte lors de l'absorption de son énergie.

Inoue? La prisonnière? Qu'est-ce que c'était encore que cette fantaisie?? Puis il remarqua l'air attristé de l'Espada, pleins de peur et de chagrin. Après quelques mots de salutation, Ulquiorra glissa un dernier conseil au doyen, attaquer le plus tôt possible, attaquer tant qu'Aizen voyait sa force de frappe terriblement diminuée.

A Las Noches, tout le monde était à cran. Trois espadas dont le plus puissant de tous étaient morts. Tout ceci ne pouvait pas durer. Surtout qu'Aizen savait que seul l'espada ou l'un de ses deux bras droits auraient pu tuer Yammi en résureccion, ce qui ne manquait pas de l'énerver au plus haut point. Après avoir soigneusement interrogé Nnoitora et Grimmjow sur ce qui s'était passé, Aizen prit une décision lourde de conséquence.

Au retour d'Ulquiorra, de nouveau en forme de repos, il vit ses deux complices complètements brisés, physiquement et mentalement.

« Ulquiorra! Enfin c'est pas trop tôt! L'autre Shinigami est à cran! Il nous a interrogés en faisant, comme à son habitude déferler le Reiatsu sur nous d'où notre apparence pitoyable, Nnoitora et moi.

-Vous avez rien dit j'espère!

-Dire quoi? S'interrogea Nnoitora.

-Penses-tu! Nnoitora n'est même pas au courant et moi j'ai fais un pacte je te rappelle! »

Question idiote en effet, Ulquiorra s'en rendait compte. Il est vrai qu'il n'avait pas parlé de son amour pour Orihime au Quinto et qu'il n'était pas si futé que ça, il n'aurait pas pu comprendre par lui même. Quand à Grimmjow, il ne serait plus vivant s'il avait rompu le pacte. L'arrankar aux cheveux bleus était quelqu'un de particulièrement fidèle à ses convictions. Ignorer son pacte aurait été se parier lui même et ça, seul le suicide aurait pu purger cette peine aux yeux du Sexta.

« Bref, c'est pas ça le problème même si il concerne effectivement la prisonnière. Aizen suspecte trop. Selon lui, y'a plus qu'une solution, l'action. Il emmène Orihime dans la salle du Hogyoku.

-Dans la salle de..... Ne me dis pas que...!

-Il a décidé de prendre de court ses assaillants. Il dit que seul HoGyoku peux contrer les Shinigamis dans l'ordre actuel des choses mais il a besoin d'énergie vital pour se regénérer. C'est là qu'Orihime intervient. Il va se servir d'Orihime et de sa force pour regénérer l'artefact. De plus, en prenant sa force vitale, il prendra son pouvoir. Il n'aura donc plus besoin d'Orihime. Elle sera de toute façon morte lors de l'absorption de son énergie.

* * *

**Tout s'accélère. Aizen va mettre son plan en application un an plus tôt que prévu. Comment va réagir le trio des Espada? Et les autres survivants de l'espada? L'heure de choisir son camps est venu. Celui des Shinigamis ou celui D'Aizen. J'espère que vous apprécierez assez pour lire la suite. La suite au chapitre 8 : Secunda Etapa  
**


	8. Excuses

**Bien le bonjour, éventuels lecteurs. Je sais que je n'ai pas posté de chapitres depuis un très long moment et j'en suis désolé. J'ai eu diverses soucis ces derniers temps qui m'ont empêchés de me lancer autant dans ma fic que je le voudrais. Des soucis de temps, d'organisation, d'inspiration, chapitre plus long que prévu bref, je n'arrive plus à avancer autant que je le voudrais. ma liste de raisons est longues mais cela prendrait trop de temps à les exposer et surtout, je doutes que cela vous intéresse.**

**Bref, Bonne année, bonne santée, meilleurs voeux à chacun et tout le tralala.  
**


	9. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes, chers amis lecteurs (s'il y en a encore). Vous l'avez attendu (ou pas), le voici enfin, mon chapitre 8. Postez des commentaires, je vous en prie. En ce moment, j'ai besoin de motivation. Sur ce, Bonne lecture.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 8**_

_**Secunda Etapa**_

Alors Aizen allait mettre son plan à exécution? Mais il était bien trop tôt! Ulquiorra n'était absolument pas décis par rapport à ce qu'il considérait le plus important. Il aimait Orihime et n'était heureux qu'avec elle mais le Cuarto était fidèle à Aizen. Il n'oserait pas le trahir... Mais alors.... Quel était cet étrange sentiment qui l'animait? Une envie meurtrière? C'était impossible. Il avait tant combattu aux côtés des Espadas qu'il allait pas pouvoir retourner sa veste aussi facilement, surtout que ce serait pour aller dans le camp des Shinigamis et malgré la conversation qu'il avait eu plus tôt avec le capitaine en chef, il n'aimait toujours pas vraiment ces êtres.

Dans la salle où reposait le HoGyoku, Aizen était accompagné des quatre Espadas qui avaient pu venir à savoir Barragan, Hallibel, Szayel Apporo Grantz et Stark. Il y avait aussi Tôsen avec Wonderwice sur ses épaules et Ichimaru qui discutait avec son ami le capitaite félon.

« Sosuke-Kun, tu penses pas que c'est un chouia tôt? Il faudrait au moins prévenir Ulquiorra non? Et je te rappelle que rien n'est pressé.

-Gin, j'entends et comprends ce que tu dis mais le fait que tu n'ais pas tué ces Envahisseurs ont pesé lourd sur la confiance que j'ai en toi.

-Tu aurais préféré que je me sacrifie inutilement, entrainant Ulquiorra dans ma chute et qu'ils récupèrent Orihime? »

Il grommela. Sosuke Aizen n'aimait pas qu'on le contrarie ou qu'on le contredise et là, Ichimaru faisait les deux en même temps. Le capitaine félon avait tord et il le savait mais tout ceci semblait louche, de plus il n'aurait jamais reconnu le fait qu'il s'était trompé.

« Que ce soit maintenant ou plus tard n'aurait rien changé. Maintenant tu te tais et tu mets Orihime là dessus » Dit-il en pointant du doigt une sorte de lit à côté du pillier qui abritait le HoGyoku. Elle y fut attachée par Tôsen et l'Espada le plus vieux en apparence.

Une fois bien ligotée, le traitre posa le joyau sur le ventre de la prisonnière et quasi instantanément des sortes de tentacules noirs en sortirent avalant goulûment le Reiatsu de la pauvre humaine. Cette sensation..... Que c'était atrocement douloureux et désagréable. Cette sensation.... Qu'elle s'arrête! Elle voulait mourir au plus vite pour éviter de ressentir encore ceci. Tout ce flou, la mort qui faisait durer le supplice, que tout s'arrête! Elle voulait mourir.

« Adieu, Mon amour, Ulquiorra Schiffer. » se dit-elle dans sa tête. C'est donc ainsi qu'elle allait mourir.

Le plafond vola en éclats. Tous se protégèrent le visage de leurs bras sauf Orihime qui ne le pouvais de toute façon pas. A peine la fumée dissipée, une épée fendit l'air et percuta violement HoGyoku qui fut arraché de sa proie. Les tentacules noires disparurent à ce moment. Aizen, totalement, abassourdis par cette irruption, regarda l'épée et reconnut entre mille les marques reconnaissables de Murcielago.

Les trois hommes ne restèrent pas perchés en haut. Ils fondirent chacun sur un espada, profitant de l'effet de surprise pour les mettre à terre puis dans le même mouvement, l'un d'eux se saisit de la prisonnière et de l'arme qui avait stoppé la cérémonie. Aizen ne put que constater, impuissant pour le moment, la fuite d'Ulquiorra, Nnoitora et Grimmjow.

« ICHIMARU!!! Rattrape les immédiatement! »

Remarquant la fureur telle de son compagnon qu'il l'appelle par son nom de famille, il jugea bon de ne pas le contrarier. Faisant une brève révérence pour montrer qu'il a comprit, le shinigami aux cheveux blancs partit dans la direction des trois espada rebelles. Les trois autres espada qui avaient été visés lors de l'assaut se remirent doucement d'aplomb.

Tout ceci..... C'était inacceptable! Qu'Ulquiorra le trahisse était tout simplement impardonnable. Ce devait être un rêve, ou plutôt un cauchemard. Que ce soit la réalité ou non, il n'y avait pas de pardon.

Plus loins, les trois Espadas étaient en train d'aviser pour la suite du plan.

« Aussi fort qu'on soit, si ils nous prennent tous en chasse, on aura des problèmes à vaincre Aizen, Tôsen, Ichimaru, Stark, Barragan, Hallibel et Szayel à nous trois. Fit remarquer Nnoitora.

-Pour ce qui est d'Ichimaru-sama, je suis confiant. Expliqua Ulquiorra

-Laissez moi Tôsen, j'ai une petite revenche à prendre sur lui. Il me doit un bras! Annonça le dernier sur un ton qui n'acceptait pas la contradiction.

-Aizen.... Son shunpo est incroyable. Il va arriver là bas avant nous. Nota le Cuarto. On ne change rien, on va toujours au point de ralliement en détruisant les murs pour éviter de tourner en rond à cause de Szayel. »

Arrivé dans le hall, ils découvrirent sans surprise les six guerriers qui, en plus d'être rapides, avaient compris où ils allaient et avaient pris un raccourci. Ichimaru suivait au grain la voie des trois Espadas.

« Nnoitora Jigura, Grimmjow Jaggerjack et Ulquiorra Schiffer. Comme je suis déçu, vraiment très déçu. Vous étiez prommeteurs mais vous allez mourir. Stark, Barragan, tuez l....

Il fut coupé par une nouvelle détonation qui détruit une partie du mur. Lorsque la fumée se dissipa on y vit Ichigo armé, prêt à en découdre accompagné de...

-Neriel! Tiqua Nnoitora. »

D'abbord surpris, Aizen étira ses lèvres en un sourire en disant long sur ses envies. Doucement mais de façon régulière, le traitre sortit Kyoka Suigetsu du fourreau. Ce simple geste fut le geste déclarant la guerre. C'est pourquoi Stark attaqua Ulquiorra accompagné de son maitre tandis que Barragan s'était rappatrié sur Nell et Grimmjow fonça de son chef sur Tôsen. Sza yel, quant à lui, fendit l'air de son sabre pour trancher Ichigo, attaque qu'il parra sans le moindre mal.

Le cuarto fut dès les premières secondes totalement submergé par les attaques de ses deux assaillants. Mais un coup d'épée étrangère faucha le Primera espada l'emmenant 20 mètres plus loin. Shinso se rétracta ensuite pour retourner vers son propriétaire. Abbassourdis par cette nouvelle trahison terrible, Aizen resta planté là un moment en regardant Ichimaru repartir à l'assaut de Stark.

Neriel commençait sérieusement à fatiguer face au Secunda Espada. La frénésie de son ennemi à la hache n'avait aucun éès vite, elle fut désarmée.

« C'est la fin, Neriel Tu Odershwanks. »

Et il abbatit Arrogante d'un ample mouvement létal. Trop ample, Nnoitora avait eu le temps de voir le coup et de s'interposer avec Santa Teresa. Les deux ennemis en furent surpris. L'homme aux dents de cheval profita de cette toute petite ouverture pour asséner à Barragan un violent coup de son arme.

« T'es toujours aussi idiote Nell! C'est le SECUNDA Espada! T'as pas UNE chance!

-Tu peux parler Nnoitora, t'es que Quinto!

-Pas grave, je suis mieux équipé que toi pour l'affronter avec Santa Teresa. Et j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac. »

Sur ce, il repartit affronter Barragan. Ichigo, ayant écarté Szayel et le laissant sous la surveillance de Nell, s'en alla combattre Hallibel. Petit à petit, le combat gagna en ampleur et en importance. Les Gran Ray Ceros fusaient de toute parts (pour l'occasion, Aizen avait levé les interdictions sous le dôme de Las Noches) avec des Getsugas Tenshô et des sorts de Kidô. Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et Nnoitora commençaient tout trois à faiblir. Tout les Arrancars et Tôsen avaient sortit leur Resureccion et Barragan abusait des orbes de sa technique suprème, Respiro.

« Eh merde... dire que je voulais pas le sortir si tôt, j'ai pas bien le choix il semblerait. Grommela Nnoitora.

-J'aurai jamais cru devoir me battre à fonds pour la merde que tu es, Tôsen... Pas le choix, je dois l'utiliser. Haleta Grimmjow.

-Tu parles de quoi? Dirent pile au même moment Barragan et Tôsen.

-Secunda Etapa. Annoncèrent en même temps Grimmjow et Nnoitora. »

La salle entière fut désintégré par la libération monstrueuse des deux Espadas. La puissance de ce Reiatsu avoisinait celle de cinq Bankai de capitaines environ. Quand tout se calma, leur physique avait radicalement changé. Grimmjow ressemblait à nouveau à sa forme en repos mais il était tout de même différent. Son regard était bien plus meurtrier, ses doigts étaient aussi pointus que les griffes qu'il avait dans sa resureccion première et une queue en chair et en poils se balançait derrière l'homme aux cheveux bleus. D'une certaine manière, Nnoitora était lui aussi bien changé. Toute trace de Hollow, sur ses bras ou son trou, avaient disparus. Il avait maintenant six bras de manière fixe, son haut avait explosé lors de la secunda Etapa le laissant torse nu. Il avait toujours le croissant de lune dans la tête mais maintenant elles semblaient réellement faire partie intégrante du Quinto. Il n'avait plus d'armes en main, il était devenu une arme, comme Grimmjow et Ulquiorra dans la même forme. Les trois Secunda Etapa étaient vraiment très différentes mais il y avait un détail commun aux trois, le blanc des yeux qui vire au noir et l'iris qui devient jaune.

« Comment est-ce.... » Songea Ulquiorra.

D'abbord ébranlés pas le déversement de Reiatsu, Barragan et Tôsen reprirent leur Assaut mais le Shinigami fut mis à terre avec une vitesse inimaginable et encore moins descriptible.

« Secunda etapa ou non, rien ne peux résister à Respiro! »

Pour appuyer ce qu'il disait, il lança une nouvelle orbe de sa technique. Il dut reculer à coups de Sonidos pour esquiver le Cero de son ennemi.

« Sans failles, eh? Pas tellement finalement. On dirait qu'il vieillit quelque chose et qu'après ton Respiro disparaît. Ca veux dire que tu peux pas vieillir autant de fois que tu veux avec une simple orbe de cette taille. »

Barragan sursauta. Le Sonido de Nnoitora était devenu lui aussi redoutable et ne put esquiver le sextuple tranchant de la main dans son dos. Après s'être remis, il lança un Respiro continue.

Nnoitora se coupa légèrement trois de ses mains et fit un arc de cercle avec chaque. Une Orbe verte accueillit cette vague vieillissante. Une technique continue. Les deux techniques avaient adopté pour point d'impact le point qui se situait tout juste au millieux des deux Espadas et malgré la volonté destructrice des enemis pour tuer l'autre, le centre de choc ne bougea pas d'un milimètre.

Ulquiorra continuait à croiser le fer contre Aizen. La violence de l'assaut avait accru.

« Hado numéro 31, Sakka Hô »

Une sphère de particules spirituelles commença à se former dans la man du traitre mais un Cero dispersa le tout. Les deux ennemis se toisèrent avant d'accélérer la vitesse des assauts. Chacun des ennemis du Hueco Mundo s'était plus ou moins débarrassé de son adversaire, seul le Cuarto continuait avec la même violence depuis que le combat avait vraiment commencé. Aucun ne prenait l'avantage. Mais tout Las Noches était détruit par l'afflux monstrueux de Reiatsu qui se dégageait des deux ex alliés.

« Ulquiorra.... j'aurai jamais cru que tu était devenu si puissant. Et je n'aurai jamais cru non plus avoir à m'en servir contre toi. Eclate, Kyoka Suigetsu. »

Tout à coup, l'image du Hueco Mundo disparut totalement de la tête de l'Arrankar. Tout était remplacé par un immense néant. Il n'y avait plus personne. Aucun de ses alliés, aucun de ses ennemis. Il était seul dans ce vide. En fait non, une ombre bougeait vers lui. Orihime marchait vers lui, souriante.

« Ulquiorra, j'étais sûre que tu viendrais me sauver.

-Orihime...?

-Tu es si courageux, c'est pourquoi je t'aime tant. Mais il y a aussi une autre raison. Je crois que le fait que tu obéissais si docilement à Aizen m'attirait. Pourquoi l'avoir trahis pour moi?

-Nggh....

-Ulquiorra, c'est finit maintenant. Je pense qu'il comprendra ceci si tu lui explique et qu'il pardonnera. Qu'en pense tu? Nous pourrons vivre notre amour avec l'approbation de ton maître.

-SECUNDA ETAPA!!

Un déferlement monstrueux d'un Reiatsu particulièrement maléfique fit voler en éclat l'hypnose et le monde parallèle dans lequel Ulquiorra était enfermé. Le double de Lucifer avait dans son aura quelque chose de haineux, de particulièrement létal. Empoignant implacablement le traitre à la gorge et le plaquant contre le mur, l'Arrancar demanda à son ancien maître:

« Depuis quand êtes vous au courant pour ce qu'il y a entre Orihime et moi?

-Kof... Depuis que tu lui a dis. L'adjuchas, c'est moi qui l'ait envoyé car grâce à ses pouvoirs particuliers, il me permettait d'entendre et de voir ce qu'il entendait et voyait. Et cette trahison, en fait je m'y attendais plus ou moins. »

Le Shinigami avait annoncé cela sans même prêter attention à la poigne de fer sur sa gorge. Pourquoi s'occuper d'un bras tranché? En effet, Kyoka Suigetsu avait repris la forme d'un Katana basique et avait tranché net le bras du Cuarto comme s'il ne s'agissait que de beurre.

Constatant la perte de son bras, le Cuarto le régénéra instantanément. Des petits mouvements secs de ce bras tout neuf lui suffirent pour le remettre d'aplomb. Puis l'arrancar constata le sourire malveillant de Aizen.

« Puisque le simple Shikai ne semble plus marcher, testons le stade supérieur. Ban-Kai. »

Au début, il ne se passa rien mais lors de l'assaut, l'arrancar comprit la fourberie. Bien qu'il avait soigneusement évité son coup, une lame invisible entailla le ventre du Cuarto. Mais c'est comme si le torse s'était entaillé seul. Aucun déplacement d'air, aucun Reiatsu, rien du tout. Comme s'il n'était réellement pas là en fait.A ce niveau là, ce n'était même plus de L'hypnose, c'était de la négation des sens! Quel Bankai fourbe!

« Oh et Ulquiorra. Contrairement à mon simple Shikai, mon illusion n'a pas besoin de mon sabre. En fait, elle ne se limite pas à une métamorphose de sabre mais... A une Hypnose absolue. »

Au moment où il avait finit sa phrase, Ulquiorra s'apperçut que sa voix fusait maintenant dans plusieurs sens. Il tourna la tête et vit rapidement qu'il était entouré de centaines d'Aizen, avec tout ses compères surpris. Tout à coup, la plupart se transforma avant de ressembler comme deux goutes d'eau à Ichimaru, Ichigo, Nel, Nnoitora, Tesla, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra, Tôsen, Aizen, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Genryusai, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Komamura, Kyoraku, Ukitake et Kurotsuchi. Chacun était en nombre égal. Il n'y avait pas plus de Aizen que de Kenpachi ou de Komamura. De plus, on aurait dit des clônes en tout point, jusqu'à la signature du Reiatsu, différente pour chacun normalement. Ce n'était plus des illusions mais bien des vrais comme les originaux, un peu comme les copies de Szayel en fait.

C'était la panique du côté des ennemis du Hueco Mundo. Face à ce déluge d'ennemis, ils ne pouvaient rien du tout, résister était très vain. Surtout que personne ne savait qui il devait attaquer.

« Vous abandonnez bien vite mes chers amis. Allez, je veux bien vous donner un allié supplémentaire. Manifeste toi, Hollow. »

A ces ordres, il ne se passa rien puis tout à coup, Ichigo s'affaissa, pris de violentes convulsions. Il écumait comme si il était empoisonné, se tenant le coeur. Son regard se vida avant de pousser un ultime cri de douleur et de tomber par terre. Enfin, c'est ce qui allait de passer quand son crâne se fendit en deux au propre du terme. Il se fendait en deux sur la longueur mais ce n'était pas une section, c'était plutôt comme si on extirpait un Shinigami de son Gigai sur le côté.

Une explosion d'énergie se fit sentir et l'on constata deux Ichigo, chacun allongés par terre. Enfin, le second n'était pas tout à fait comme le Shinigami remplaçant. Il avait des cheveux blancs lui arrivant au bassin, une peau blanche mais pas comme on entends pour une peau, blanc comme un linge. Son Shihakusho aussi était blanc et Zangetsu dans la main du doublé était blanc avec un tranchant noir.

Les deux doubles se levèrent en même temps et firent un bond chacun pour s'éloigner de l'autre. Le Hollow de Ichigo s'était retrouvé hors du corps de son maitre. Tout deux étaient particulièrement surpris de savoir comment ça s'était passé. Aizen les coupa.

« Maintenant que nous avons un tant soit peu rééquilibré les choses, que le combat commence! »

Ichigo et son Hollow se mirent dos à dos, s'échangèrent quelques paroles pour tomber d'accord.

« Ecoute moi, toi. Je dois bien avouer que je me passerait bien de toi et que j'ai pas trop envie de te savoir en liberté mais là, on est encerclés et j'ai besoin de ton aide.

-Pas de problème. Même si je peux pas supporter le fait de t'aider, t'es le roi de mon monde et ce serait embêtant que tu perdes. J'ai pas vraiment le choix donc.

-Après tout ceci, on va discuter pour savoir ce qu'on fait de toi mais pour l'instant, on est alliés alors combattons ensemble. T'es Ok?

-On ne peux plus, partenaire! »

Après un bref hochement de tête, chacun lança son assaut. Le combat était sanglant et violent. Le hollow était un précieux allié finalement car il était plus puissant qu'Ichigo dans ses meilleures heures et en plus, il était en pleine force, contrairement à ses alliés. Mais malgré le précieux ami, ils étaient clairement en infériorité. Ils allaient donc mourir?

Soudain, fendant la foule, une sorte de liquide noir fusa sur chaque clône d'Aizen qui les traversa sauf un. Le liquide collé sur ce dernier se décolla sous la forme de plusieurs Shinigami renégats identiques. Ce dernier, comprenant la technique, se tourna vers un Szayel en Resureccion. Il s'était donc rebellé lui aussi? Trahis par 4 Espadas et son bras droit? Flûte, malgré tout ses pouvoir, Sosuké ne pourrait jamais affronter tant d'ennemis à la fois.

Ce fut finalement le Hollow d'Ichigo qui l'assoma. Il fut ligoté avec Tôsen et Hallibel. Barragan était mort, on ne pouvait pas le laisser en vie. Vint ensuite le moment des négotiations.

« Ecoutez moi. Je veux comprendre les motivations de chacun. Qu'est-ce qui vous a poussé à vous rebeller contre Aizen?

-Me rebeller? C'est un mot bien fort sachant que je n'ai jamais été dans son camp. Tu éxagère Jeune Ryoka. Annonça Gin, ce qui provoqua un étonnement général.

-Moi, j'ai passé un pacte avec Ulquiorra, un pacte qui me lie à vie à ses décisions. Quel que soit le chemin qu'il emprunte, je suis tenu à le suivre jusqu'au bout. Enchaina Grimmjow.

-Moi? Les ordres d'Aizen tout simplement, expliqua Nnoitora. En fait il m'avait dit de protéger Orihime de toute attaque, qu'elle qu'elle soit. Et comme il avait dit aucune exception, j'en ai déduis que je devais le trahir pour obéir. Cette explication souleva une nouvelle vague de surprise.

-Et moi, disons juste que mes sentiments récents pour Orihime sont plus forts que la Loyauté que j'avais envers cet homme. Oui, je suis tombé amoureux d'elle. »

A cette remarque, Ichigo fulmina et attaqua avec Tensa Zangetsu mais la jeune Humaine en question se plaça entre les deux guerriers pour s'interposer. Dans ce geste, Ichigo comprit que l'amour de l'Espada était réciproque. A contre coeur, il rengaina son arme après être retourné en forme de repos.

« Bon et toi, mon Hollow, tu compte faire quoi?

-Bah je suis un Hollow alors j'imagine que je veux rester auprès des miens. Je crois que je vais m'installer à Las Noches.

-Je vais aller moi même au Seireitei avec vous Kurosaki, Ichimaru-Sama et Orihime pour ramener les trois captifs. Mais je reviens après au Hueco Mundo et j'emmène Orihime avec moi. D'accord? » Imposa Ulquiorra

Ils acquiessèrent ensemble et partirent donc tout les quatre pour le Seireitei avec leur Paquet. La paix allait pouvoir revenir selon toute vraisemblance.

Selon toute vraisemblance...

* * *

**Voilà, Aizen est finalement appréhendé. Mais l'histoire n'est pas finit pour autant évidemment. J'espère que vous avez aimé et que vous lirez aussi le chapitre prochain et les autres.  
**


	10. Chapter 9

**Voilà donc mon chapitre 9 pour vous. Personnellement, je l'aime moins que les précédents. **

* * *

_**Chapitre 9**_

_**Une nouvelle ère **_

_**de paix qui commence**_

Au Seireitei, il y avait un gros mélange entre la panique et l'incompréhension. Un des Arrancars et l'un des Shinigamis traitres qui avançaient vers le bureau du capitaine en chef en compagnie d'Ichigo, de la jeune femme que tout le monde croyait morte et les deux autres traitres ainsi qu'une Arrancar saussissonés de la tête aux pieds. Arrivés, ils toquèrent et entrèrent avec l'approbation de Genryusai.

« Gin Ichimaru? Que fais tu ici?!? S'ébahis le vieux Shinigami

-Eh bien je suis venu pour vous confier un petit paquet que vous avez oublié chez nous. Dit il en faisant signe à Ulquiorra d'avancer, prenant les captifs. Ici présents: Tia Hallibel, tercera Espada, Kaname Tôsen, shinigami renégat et Aizen Sosuke, Chef des shinigami renégats. »

Le chef des armées de la cour n'en revenait pas! Aizen avait vraiment été capturé! En plus par ses propres alliés... Le monde tournait pas rond il semblerait. En tout cas, le fait était que le Shinigami le plus infâme qui soit ait été apréhendé était une nouvelle magnifique. La réunion de capitaines et de vices-capitaines la plus importante de l'Historie de la Soul Society devrait avoir lieux dans les plus brefs délais!

« Et ici sont leurs Zampakuto. Si vous voulez mon avis, vous devriez les enfermer sous sceau pour éviter que une situation du genre se reproduise. Affirma Ichimaru.

-Je m'en occupe de suite, Capitaine Ichimaru. Très beau travail, vous réintégrez vos fonctions donc. Je vous sommes donc, vous quatre, de participer au conseils. »

Ledit conseil eut lieux une heure plus tard car tout les capitaines et vices capitaines étaient éparpillés aux quatre vents. Tous eurent la même réaction en voyant les invités surprises, ils mirent la main au Katana. Nullements surpris ou affectés, aucun ne bougea. La menace était clairement contre Ichimaru et Ulquiorra or personne, à part Zaraki Kenpachi et Byakuya Kuchiki n'étaient en mesure de leur tenir tête.

« Ichimaru! Hurla et s'indigna Hitsugaya. Comment oses-tu revenir ici, surtout vêtu comme un capitaine, misérable traître!

-On se calme! Si vous attaquez ces héros, je ne pourrais rester impassible! Annonça avec une froideur mortel le capitaine en chef. »

A ces mots, tous se turent, abbassourdis : Le capitaine en chef avait bien utilisé le terme de Héros? C'est impossible! Il avait qualifié un Arrancar et un traître de héros.... Mais la surprise fut encore plus grande lors des explications.

« Chers capitaines et vices-capitaines, voici en face de vous les personnes qui ont enfin capturés Sosuke Aizen et Kaname Tôsen. »

Tous s'indignèrent, disant que ce n'était qu'une supercherie de Kyoka Suigetsu pour berner tout le monde mais durent se taire en constatant que Kyoka Suigetsu était dans un bloc de stase avec une bonne dizaine de sceaux dessus. Seulement, personne n'était plus convaincu qu'avant alors Ulquiorra prit la parole, après l'accord de Yamamoto.

« Shinigamis. Je suis le Cuarto Espada, Ulquiorra Schiffer bien que cette hiérarchie est aujourd'hui erronée a cause de nombreuses victimes. Au nom des mes frères d'armes, je prends aujourd'hui la parole.

-Tch, comme si on allait avaler ce que tu vas nous dire, Arrancar. Répliqua Zaraki.

-Comme vous l'entendez, chers capitaines, il n'empêche que ce dont je vais vous parler ici n'est que pure vérité. Le Hueco Mundo est maintenant en ruines et tout ça grâce à qui? L'armée d'Aizen est en déroute alors que même le chef est capturé et ce n'est pas à mettre dans les victoires des Shinigamis. Ou plutôt si mais dans celle de deux shinigamis uniquement. Leurs noms sont Kurosaki Ichigo et Ichimaru Gin. Sans eux, Le Seireitei aurait perdu. Ils ont joué un très grand rôle dans la victoire sur Aizen Sosuké.

Passons, nous nous sommes battus pour votre cause sans vous. C'est plutôt cocasse comme situation non? Nous, vos ennemis, avons fais la sale besogne de capturer VOTRE traître. Pourtant, nous remercie-t-on? Non, vous essayez d'y voir une supercherie. Cette haine est totalement puérile et vaine, d'autant plus que de mémoire d'Arrancar, je ne m'en suis jamais pris aux vôtres.

-Jamais? Eh bien mon poignet t'en remercie grandement, Cuarto. Releva ironniquement Byakuya.

-Certes mais ais-je ouvertement attaqué Seireitei? Ou même Grimmjow et Nnoitora. Moi à plus forte raison que j'en avais eu une belle occasion récement.

A cette réplique d'Ulquiorra, personne ne trouva rien à redire. Il est vrai que si les Arrancars étaient plus proches des Hollows que des Shinigamis, ce n'en était pas pour autant des Hollows, ils sont plus sereins et discrets. Même, ils n'attaquent pas les âmes humaines. En général ils mangent des Menos Gillian. Le seul a avoir attaqué des âmes vivantes, c'est Yammi et il est mort maintenant, tué soi disant par Ulquiorra.

-Non, les Arrancars n'ont jamais attaqués et renversés les Shinigamis alors que nous aurions pu juste avec l'espada et le petit nouveau. »

Puis l'arrancar nota l'air surpris de tout le monde, même de Ichimaru, De Orihime et d'Ichigo. Il parlait bien de Wonderwice en parlant du nouveau? Pourtant il ne s'était jamais battu, donc aucun moyen de connaître sa puissance pourtant le Cuarto l'annonçais comme s'il connaissait la puissance de Margera. L'ai intrigué passé, tous admirent, résignés qu'il disait la vérité, ce qui n'était pas pour faciliter la tâche à Hitsugaya qui était vraiment en rogne contre Gin. Ce dernier passa près du capitaine de la dixième division pour saluer Matsumoto et se prit une baffe magistrale par la Shinigami.

« Tu pars comme ça, sans avertir pour la énième fois Gin! Tu deviens vraiment pénible! J'étais morte d'inquiétude!

-Je sais je suis sincèrement désolé Ran-chan et...

-Oh non non, j'en ai assez de tes excuses, Baka! Il va falloir qu'on parle après la réunion...

-Oui, je suis désolé. »

Puis il se dirigea vers Kira pour prendre place en tant que Capitaine de la Division trois. Ce dernier lui fit bien meilleur accueil que Matsumoto.

Le reste de la réunion se déroula sans accroc notable, si ce n'est que Kenpachi dut ceinturer Byakuya pour l'empêcher de sauter sur l'ex renégat et le tuer lorsqu'il a annoncé ce qui s'était passé à la première attaque d'Ichigo et compagnie.

« Je vous propose un arrangement. Ne venez plus à Las noches avec de mauvaises intentions. Si vous faites ainsi, les arrancars survivants se déclareront alliés des Shinigamis sous certaines clauses. Mais si vous enffreignez cette règle, nous vous attaquerons. Et sâchez que même si nous ne sommes que six si on compte Szayel, notre force sera largement assez grande pour tous vous tuer. Seul Kuchiki-Taisho, Zaraki-Taisho, Genryusai-Taisho et Ichimaru sama seraient assez puissants pour nous menacer et encore, seul Ichimaru Sama, Zaraki-Taisho et Kuchiki-Taisho sont vraiment un soucis...

-D'autant plus que s'ils attaquent, je n'ai aucune raison de les arrêter. Souligna Ichimaru. »

Tous pâlirent à la promesse de mort que venait de faire Ulquiorra et Gin. Pour la survie des Shinigamis, un pacte de non agression était donc la meilleure idée.

« Très bien, Cuarto Espada, annonça le capitaine en chef. Le Soul Society s'engage à respecter les clauses du contract que nous allons faire. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à négocier. »

Ces dernières durèrent une bonne partie de l'après midi et cela fut long avant que tous tombent enfin d'accord. Content de leurs contract, Ulquiorra repartit en direction du Hueco Mundo en la compagnie d'Orihime.

Arrivé devant Las Noches, il la vit retomber en miettes. Le palais n'existait plus que partiellement. Deux personnes se battaient violement mettant le château en gravats. Ouvrant des grands yeux ronds, il constata tout à coup que les deux ennemis n'étaient autre que Neriel et Nnoitora.

« Tch...Ils sont vraiment exaspérants non? Le Cuarto sursauta. Il n'avait nullement ressentis, à aucun moment la présence du Sexta à ses côtés. Une fois calmé, il annonça à Grimmjow:

-En tout cas, je ne peux les laisser continuer. Grimmjow, ceinture Nnoitora, moi je m'occupe de Neriel Tu Odershwanks.

-Je le dis pour toi mais la petite risque pas de mal l'interpréter? »

Ulquiorra comprit instantanément qu'il parlait de Orihime. Il se passa donc la main sur le visage et inversa les rôles, demmandant à l'arrancar aux cheveux bleus de s'aider du Hollow de Ichigo si besoin était.

Au final, c'était une remarque de Nell qui avait provoqué ce combat à grande ampleur. De vrais gamins. Les trois qui ont attrapés les opposants les ammenèrent à Szayel pour qu'il les soigne.

« Moui, je peux m'en occuper. Cela risque de durer une journée mais je m'en occupe.

-Szayel.... Dis moi, pourquoi as-tu trahis Aizen?  
-Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, Cuarto.

-J'ai besoin de savoir, OCTAVA!

-.... Disons que seul la poursuite de la véritée m'intéresse. Cette histoire de loyauté et de camp me laisse totalement froids.

-Que veux tu dire?

-Que tu m'as plus aidé en 5 ans qu'Aizen aurait pu en une éternitée. Je dis aussi que tu m'as tellement aidé que je dois t'aider à mon tour. Alors on est quittes, Okay? »

Tout ceci surpris plutôt Ulquiorra mais ne le releva pas. On ne pouvais pas demander plus à Szayel, il est particulièrement libre d'esprit et d'action. Ce qu'il a fait était déjà particulièrement stupéfiant venant de lui. Bref il voulait bien aider pour les soins si une dissection peux suivre mais on ne pouvais pas compter sur lui pour un combat par exemple, il ne participerait tout simplement pas.

« Au fait Ulquiorra, j'ai oublié de te remercier pour le Reiatsu Liquide. J'en ai tiré beaucoup d'information. »

Sur un signe de main, il repartit pour discuter avec Orihime de tout ce qui s'était passé. Elle était avec le hollow à discuter de tout et de n'importe quoi.

« Tu savais Ulquiorra qu'il avait partagé les émotions, les souvenirs et les craintes d'Ichigo? En fait, il n'y a qu'un point où ils furent vraiment sépparés émotionnellement, c'est entre le combat contre Byakuya jusqu'à la Hollowfication.

-Yep, confirma le Hollow, Ichigo était vraiment un sacré phénomène, cela se ressentait de son monde intérieur. Dire qu'il est si fort à 16 ans et qu'il a ses pouvoirs de Shinigamis depuis moins d'un an.... Je me suis rendu compte à quel point il est fort lors de la Hollowmorphose. Bien que j'avais des avantages qui lui échappaient totalement, il m'a vaincu.

-Kurosaki Ichigo hum... réfléchit Ulquiorra. D'après les Shinigamis, sa progression s'est vraiment faite du jour au lendemain.

-Du jour au lendemain? Plutôt le jour même! Je le sais, sa puisssance à eu de l'incidence sur la mienne. Sérieusement...... Mais bon, il est toujours trop faible par rapport à moi.

-Eh bien merci pour ces renseignements, annonça l'Humaine dans un sourire. J'espère que nous aurons d'autres occasions de discuter... Euh.... quel est ton nom en fait? Tu dois en avoir un, t'appeler « Le hollow » n'est pas des plus pratiques....

A cette demande, le Hollow se sentit bizarre. Quelque chose d'aussi trivial qu'un nom ne l'aurait pas intéressé en temps normal mais là il vivait en collectivité donc devait s'en trouver un.

-Un nom.... Je n'en ai pas. Mais maintenant que tu le dis, ce serait en effet une bonne idée d'en avoir un, plus pratique. Je vais y réfléchir. »

* * *

Et voilà, le Hollow de Ichigo songe sérieusement à se choisir un nom. Chapitre suivant: Appelez moi......


	11. Chapter 10

**Salut à tous. Désolé, il est vrai que je ne respecte pas du tout ma limite imposée ces derniers temps mais je promets qu'après les vacances, je m'y appliquerai sans fautes. Donc bonne lecture (enfin, j'espère que vous allez passer une bonne lecture)**

* * *

_**Chapitre 10:**_

_**Appelez moi....**_

Orihime avait raison, c'était ce à quoi pensait le Hollow d'Ichigo en faisant les cents pas dans sa chambre, une heure après la proposition de l'humaine. Seulement, il n'était pas doué pour les noms. En Ichigo, il aurait bien opté pour le nom Zangetsu mais là, ils sont séparés, il n'était plus Zangetsu et le Zampakuto n'était plus lui. Il songea un instant à Ichigo mais repoussa l'idée, ce serait vraiment confus sur le champ de bataille. Il se laissa même aller à imaginer cette scène ne manquant pas d'humour.

« Ichigo, on a besoin de toi!

-J'arrive, répondrait le Shinigami roux.

-Mais non, pas toi, l'autre!

-Moi alors? Demanderait le Hollow.

-Bah oui toi! Va aider Ichigo, Ichigo!

-Je suis pas con tu sais, me le dire une fois me suffit.

-Mais je veux dire va aider l'autre Ichigo, Ichigo toi!

-Tu désigne qui en disant Ichigo Toi? »

Bref, ce serait une situation des plus abracadabrantes et surtout confuse. Un nom.... Bien que ça ne devrait pas être plus compliqué que d'écraser un insecte, c'était aussi facile que vaincre Aizen pour quelqu'un qui ne connaissait absolument rien du monde extérieur. Non, cette comparaison était stupide, même la difficulté d'un combat contre le renégat sous les barreaux semblait moindre à côté de cette épreuve. Très vite, l'albinos aux yeux jaunes abandonna l'idée d'en trouver un pour lui. Du moins il arrêta de chercher seul et alla demander conseil.

« Un nom? Demanda l'arrancar scientifique. C'est une demande pour le moins singulière.

-Bah je t'ai demande en premier vu tes immenses conaissances, je pensais que tu devais être la première personne à consulter.

-Mes immenses.... connaissances? Je vois qu'apparement tout le monde connais enfin mon génie! »

Le double d'Ichigo songea que décidément, tout les scientifiques n'étaient que des pigeons crédules, aisément manipulables. Bien qu'il ne niait évidemment pas le savoir de l'arrancar, il avait un peu forcé la dose. Selon lui, l'homme qui méritait le plus le nom de génie était l'homme qui l'avait mis au monde sans le faire exprès, Kisuke Urahara.

« Bref, tu veux un nom. Je n'ai jamais eu a réfléchir à ce genre de trivialités en général car le mien m'étais donné. Donner des noms, ce n'est pas mon fort. Tu pourrais t'appeler Katsuhiro, Kyle, Amagai ou même AAA, cela ne changerait rien pour moi. »

Un peu déçu, il salua l'arrancar et s'éloigna. Sur le chemin, il avait récolté trois noms. Katsuhiro, Kyle et Amagai. C'est pour prendre le meilleur choix possible à son « état » qu'il alla demander à Grimmjow son avis à lui.

« Un nom? Pourquoi tu demande ça à moi, bordel? J'ai pas d'immagination, seul le combat m'intéresse.

-Bah pour éviter de s'y perdre en pleine bataille. T'immagine, tu es entouré de Hollows et tu m'appelles pour t'aider? « Le Hollow », c'est vachement générique comme nom.

-C'est pas faux.... Bon, je veux bien te donner deux prénoms et tu choisira. Shaolon et Eduardo.

-Mais c'est pas... le nom de deux de tes Fraccions morts? »

Bien qu'en général les hollows soient dénudés de sentiments, celui là eu quand même un frisson de dégoût en pensant à ces deux Arrancars tués de façon particulièrement barbare par Hitsugaya Toshiro et Madarame Ikkaku. D'ailleurs, ce frisson souleva une autre question dans l'esprit du Hollow. Qu'étais-il? Pas un Shinigami car il a les yeux de Hollows et un Shihakusho blanc, à l'inverse de celui des Shinigamis qui est noir, pas un Hollow, il a les sentiments de Shinigamis, pas un Arrancar, l'être n'avais ni trou ni morceaux de masques. Vizard n'étais pas non plus le bon terme car ses pouvoirs étaient clairement ceux des Hollows, c'est pourquoi le Getsuga Tensho noir était d'ailleurs si semblable à Cero or le Vizard est avant tout un Shinigami. De plus, les pouvoirs proches de ceux des Hollows ne marchaient que quand le vizard met son masque or le visage de l'être était à nu en ce moment même mais il pouvais toujours utiliser ses techniques de Hollow.

Saluant Grimmjow, il reppartit pour demander d'autres avis. En chemin, il croisa Orihime et Ulquiorra. C'est pourquoi il s'empressa d'aller demander le leur.

« Un nom... c'est vrai que ce serait intéressant comme tu l'as soulevé tout à l'heure. Bon, je laisse Orihime t'aider, je suis moi même très mauvais pour les noms. »

La jeune rousse s'y donna à coeur joie. Les noms fusèrent, plus saugrenus les uns que les autres. Ichigo 2, Niirosaki et Niichigo fut les principales propositions. Elle se basait sur le fait qu'il était un peu un deuxième Ichigo pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait. Rien de tout ceci ne fut retenue.

« Puisque tu insiste, j'ai bien une dernière idée mais je sais pas si ça va te plaire: Shirosaki »

Tiens tiens, Shirosaki. C'était un nom pas si étrange que ça. De plus, elle avait raison dans le fonds, le Hollow était réellement un Ichigo tout blanc. Shirosaki... Ce nom lui plaisait bien. Un nom qui à la fois expliquait ce qu'il était, lui plaisait et se démarquait des autres noms.

« Tu es étrange, Orihime, tu sais? Là où tout les puissants Arrancars ont échoués, tu as réussi à me donner un bon nom. Oui, je crois que je vais garder Shirosaki, ça me plais bien. »

C'est ainsi que le petit nouveau fut nommé. Cela fit le tour du château bien que les seuls à y accorder de l'importance réelle étaient Orihime, Neriel et Shirosaki.

« Bon eh bien dans ce cas, vous voulez jouer aux cartes Orihime et Shirosaki? » Proposa Grimmjow.

Les deux personnes ciblés n'y ayant jamais joués, acceptèrent, un peu confus et perdus dans les règles énnoncés par le Sexta Espada.

« Tu es très fort Grimmjow! Félicita Orihime. Nous avons fait 20 parties et tu n'en a pas perdu une seule!

-Eh oui, je suis toujours le plus fort dans tout les domaines! »

Mais ils furent bien vite coupés par une arrivée de plusieurs Shinigamis. Il y avait Ichigo, Rukia, Renji, Byakuya, Kenpachi et Yachiru. Ces derniers étaient venus sans armes, conformément au contract signé par Yamamoto, les Capitaines et les Arrancars. Un petit tour de table fut nécessaire pour permettre la présentation de tout le monde. Tous furent surpris au fait que le Hollow d'Ichigo ait un nom et qu'en plus il soit si proche du nom de famille du shinigami remplaçant. A la vue de deux des Shinigami, Shirosaki ressenti deux nouvelles émotions. La jalousie et l'attirance. Pour en discuter, il interpella son alter-ego et discuta en privé avec lui.

« Dis moi, Ichigo, comment se fait-il que tu mente à tes amis? Feignant l'ignorance, Ichigo ne répondit pas, incitant le hollow à continuer: Tu disais considérer Renji comme un grand ami et Rukia comme une amie comme une autre!

-Qu'ose tu Insinuer, _Shirosaki_?

-Tu ne devine pas? On partage TOUJOURS nos sentiments envers une personne, partenaire. Or tu m'en as fait découvrir deux lorsque j'ai vu Renji et Rukia! Tu crois qu'ils seront content d'apprendre que t'as envie de tuer Renji et de sauter sur Rukia pour l'avoir pour toi tout seul?

-Prends pas ton cas pour une généralité Shirosaki! Renji et Rukia sont mes amis! Jamais je ne pourrais...

-Tu crois ça? Mais mon pauvre je te rappelle que je suis TOI, l'incarnation de tes instincts. Maintenant j'ai aussi une conscience propre mais sinon, je ressens toujours tes pulsions, meurtrières ou pas!

-Tais tois... Tais toi....

-On dirait que tu enrage. Je sais que tu peux matérialiser Zangetsu sous Zampakuto pour l'avoir de nouveau ici, ne te prive pas. Tu sais, m'arranger le portrait ne changerait rien à ton envie de massacrer Renji et de le faire disparaître du coeur de....

-Ta gueule!! Ta gueule, hollow! » La fureur d'Ichigo atteignit son paroxysme. L'incroyable Reiatsu de l'être humain se déversa dans la pièce quand un autre Zangetsu se matérialisa dans la main du Shinigami. Shirosaki soupira, dégainant son propre Zangetsu et se mit en garde.

« Je te rappelle que le Hollow a un nom maintenant, c'est Shirosaki! »

Dans un fracas sonore, les deux zampakuto identiques se percutèrent. Mais Ichigo ne laissa même pas le temps à son adversaire de reprendre son souffle, même si cette expression n'est pas très adaptée à des âmes, il continua à lui asséner une pluie de violents coups de sabres de plus en plus rapidement et fortement. Shirosaki les parra tous sans sourciller. Il constata même que son ancien maître avait un peu perdu en force depuis la disparition du Hollow dans son corps. Un mouvement ample suffit à le repousser sans le moindre problème.

« Bon, arrêtons nous là, partenaire, ok? Sinon tout tes copains de Soul Society risquent de clamser à cause de toi. »

Là, Ichigo fut abassourdit. Comment pouvait-il oser?? Le provoquer par caprice et arrêter le combat par caprice! Quelle humilliation!

« Hey! Tu fous quoi là, Connard! J'en ai pas finit avec toi! Je vais te tuer, te massacrer!

-T'en as pas finis, eh? Raconte pas n'importe quoi, partenaire! Shirosaki fit pivoter sa tête pour planter ses yeux dans celui de son ex hébergeur. Tu sais ce que t'es? Un lâche! Tu mérites pas mon attention! Regarde toi. Tu profite de ma fébrilité pour m'attaquer! Car oui je suis fébrile! Dans ton monde, je t'aurai tué sans hésiter mais là j'ignore si les règles ne sont pas différentes ici! Qui sait ce qui pourrait m'arriver si tu mourrais? Comment savoir ce qui se passerait? C'est pourquoi je te dis Ciao, abrutis! »

Tournant les talons, ne cherchant même pas à s'assurer l'état d'Ichigo après ces paroles sèches et amères, le Hollow retourna voir les autres qui avaient décidé de tous jouer aux cartes tout en faisant plus ample conaissance. Pour l'instant c'était Yachiru qui gagnait tout. A l'occasion, la vice capitaine se transforma en ressort ambulant. Ulquiorra invita le récemment né à participer aussi à la partie de Poker. Tout se déroula sans accrocs, tous s'amusèrent et en apprirent plus les un sur les autres. Kenpachi avait faillit défier Nnoitora à l'occasion d'une petite boutade de ce dernier sur le borgne mais le souvenir de la réalité lui fit réfléchir à deux fois : Il n'avait pas son propre Zampakûto et le Quinto Espada avait une arme bien belle et surtout bien mortelle à ses côtés. S'il est vrai que mourir en combat, c'était mourir heureux pour le Zaraki du moment, les rixtes à sens uniques ne l'amusaient pas plus que ça, quel que soit le parfait dominateur.

Finalement tout le monde fut amusé par cette journée, même Byakuya qui ne montrait habituellement aucune émotion du genre. Lors des « au revoir », Shirosaki eut un mal de chien à se retenir pour pas attirer Rukia contre lui et lui voler ses lèvres sans lui demander comme il se retint de ne pas broyer la main de Renji lors de la poignet amicale de celui ci.

« Bon eh bien à la prochaine vous tous et toi aussi le Hollow. Lança Rukia en guise de salut final. Cette phrase fit fulminer Shirosaki.

-Combien de fois devrais-je le dire? Appelez moi SHIROSAKI! »

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre 10 est finit. Le 11 fera un très grand bond en avant pour des raisons personnelles mais tout sera expliqué en Flashback de Nnoitora principalement, ne vous en faites pas.**


	12. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs, s'il y en a. Je sais que ces derniers temps j'avais un rythme saccadé mais je serai dans les temps à partir de la semaine prochaine. Autre chose : Pour ceux qui veulent voir une histoire très classique aussi "enfantin" que Kubo fait (les gentils gagnent sans pertes ou mineures (soyez honnêtes, on a jamais vu un capitaine gentil mourir dans Bleach ou un vice Capitaine, ni même un Ryoka)), je vous invite à vous en arrêter là, la suite de mon histoire n'est pas pour vous. Ce sera très obscure et plus de la moitié du Gotei 13 va succomber.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 11:**_

_**Nnoitora et Neriel, **_

_**situation critique**_

Le Quinto Espada était là, attaché à cette satanée table de torture. Il se faisait écarteler sous le regard attentif de Aizen Sosuke, Tôsen Kaname et Ichimaru Gin. Il le savait depuis le début qu'il fallait se méfier de Gin et voilà où tout cela les avait mené: Aizen s'était échappé avec Tôsen et Hallibel, le félon avait récupéré HôGyoku et Kyoka Suigetsu et il avait créer un deuxième groupe d'Arrancars les plus puissants surnommés les Jûba. Cette Jûba est en fait la nouvelle espada dont Hallibel est devenue Primera. Avec cette force de frappe, les trois renégats reconquirent Las Noches et s'il est vrai que la Jûba était bien moins forte que l'Espada, dix contre deux n'a jamais donné un résultat incroyable pour les deux. Les seuls gardes du château à ce moment là étaient Neriel et la parabole, tout les autres s'étant plus ou moins installés au Seireitei avec l'accord de Yamamoto.

« Je ne le répéterais pas Nnoitora Jigura. Où est Wonderwice Margera? Menaça l'ex capitaine de la division 5.

-Va crever, Aizen! Si tu crois que je vais aider un enfoiré de ton genre, tu te mets le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude. Va ch... Gahh! Il fut coupé par Kyoka Suigetsu qui vint se planter juste en dessous de la gorge, perforant le poumon de l'arrancar.

-Ne m'oblige pas à m'énerver Nnoitora. Tu devrais savoir que même en Secunda Etapa, ta force n'est rien à côté de la mienne. Contente toi de répondre à ma question. »

A ce moment là, le Quinto remua un peu les lèvres pour essayer de dire quelque chose alors Aizen rapprocha son oreille de la bouche de Nnoitora.... Et tout ce qu'il gagna à faire confiance au captif, c'est de se prendre un molar dans la face. Il aurait bien pu l'esquiver si l'envie lui en prenait mais il ne l'avait pas fais, se prenant la salive sur la joue. Bien que le renégat en chef était totalement indifférent à cet affront, Tôsen s'emporta et perfora le plexus du pauvre Arrancar, beuglant des choses concernant la justice et le manque de respect à l'incarnation de cette justice des plus saugrenues, ce qui faisait penser au félon qu'il devrait demander à son bras droit aveugle de lui expliquer son point de vue de la justice car elle lui échappait même au génie qu'était Aizen.

Mais dans la catégorie mystère, ce n'était pas Kaname qui remportait la palme mais bien Gin. Simuler un rapprochement d'Ulquiorra et des autres, faire exprès de combattre Stark pour faire croire qu'il est contre lui et pour les Shinigamis, rester dans leurs rangs près d'un an, le libérer et lui donner ET Kyoka Suigetsu ET HôGyoku, continuer son rôle comme si de rien n'était, semer discrètement le trouble au Seireitei et au final, orchestrer son propre enlèvement fait par le capitaine félon de la division 5, même Sosuke s'était perdu dans la manière de procéder de son collègue. Quel était vraiment le but du shinigami reptillien? Tout ceci était-ce une quelconque manoeuvre pour un plan complètement suppérieur de Ichimaru? En tout cas pas question de lui faire aussi rapidement confiance, bien que ce terme soit erroné vu qu'il était de notoriétée commune que le traître n'avait jamais confiance en personne.

Nnoitora fut reconduit dans sa cellule de manière violente avant d'être jeté à terre dans la crasse environnante, teintant le carrelage d'un rouge sang, celui de son abdomen. Tout tournait autours de lui, son regard s'enbrumait quand tout à coup un autre prisonnier l'attrapa délicatement et fit couler un drôle de liquide sur le corps de l'Espada. Au contact de ce liquide, les plaies se refermèrent un peu, juste assez pour permettre à la perche de rester conscient avec de telles blessures et pour chasser la mort planant un peu trop près de lui.

« Merci... Neriel, pour les... soins. »

Il tenta de se relever, en vain. Ces blessures étaient bien plus graves que prévues il semblerait. Un goût atroce élit domicile la bouche de Nnoitora, celle du sang. Cependant la douleur était supportable, par rapport au fait de voir l'ex Tercera Espada blessée de blessures qui n'étaient même pas de son fait car c'est ce qu'elle était. L'Arrancar au bandeau n'était pas le seul à être torturé pour savoir où était Wonderwice.

« Que t'ont-ils fait, Nnoitora? Chaque fois qu'ils te ramènent, tu reviens un peu plus mort à chaque fois....

-Wonderwice, comme d'habitude. Sauf que là j'ai fait une petite blague à Aizen et l'abrutis déblatant des ânneries sur la justice a pas apprécié. Et ces enfoirés ont encore osé te faire du mal? »

Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta de mettre Nnoitora dans une position plus confortable. Afin que ses blessures ne se fassent pas trop sentir. Les deux arrancars restèrent un moment ainsi, la tête de la parrabole sur les genoux de Nell. Si aucun des deux n'auraient été blessés, on aurait pu les prendre pour un jeune couple en vacances de plaisance. La seule différence était la quantitée de sang par terre. La femme Arrancar s'était même laissée aller à lui carresser la tempe. Tant de choses s'étaient passés en deux ans....

Soudain la porte de la cellule vola en éclats. Nnoitora et Neriel se protégèrent instinctivement le visage de la poussière tandis qu'une ombre en émergea. Il était plutôt petit et mince mais la grille était là pour témoigner de sa grande puissance. Quand les particules se dissipèrent un tant soit peu, ils purent constater du blond de ses cheveux. Une apparence quelque peu gamine, le Haori des arrancars, deux yeux violets et des dents de lapin.

« Wonderwice! Tu fous quoi ici? Ils te cherchent partout, venir ici, c'est suicidaire!

-Tu m'excusera mais vu ton état, Nnoitora, tu ferais mieux de te la fermer et de récupérer Santa Teresa. »

Pour illustrer ses propos, le blondinet envoya l'arme si particulière à son propriétaire dont le look l'est encore plus. Puis il envoya une deuxième lame, Gamuza cette fois à Neriel. Constatant l'étendue des blessures des deux Espadas, Wonderwice récita une incantation et lança l'un des sorts de soin de Kidô qu'il avait appris chez les Shinigamis en même temps que l'art de parler. A la fin de l'incantation, un grand flash lumineux explosa dans la prison tandis que l'antenne satellite sentait la douleur s'en aller, comme s'il mourrait mais c'était au contraire une revie. Lorsqu'il se releva, il constata qu'il ne restait même pas une égratignure sur son corps.

Une fois remis, tout trois sortirent de la salle de prison pour s'échapper mais ils n'avaient même pas fait dix mètres que les trois fugitifs se firent accueillir par une dizaine d'Arrancars. Appeurés, ils s'enfuirent pour donner l'alerte, ce qui fit grommeler Nnoitora parlant de devoir combattre tout les déchêts, de lâcheté et d'autres éléments peu flatteurs. Wonderwice, lui, affichait un sourire amusé murmurant aussi un peu mais sur un autre thème : plein de gens à tuer, adversaires intéressants à partir du terza Jûba.

Mais à peine le mot Jûba dit, son sourire s'évanouit. D'un ton grave, il annonça:

« Semblerait qu'il arrive, ce gars si puissant. Depuis que je suis arrivé, je ressens un Reiatsu monstrueux, peut-être même plus que le mien... Il vient sans se presser dans notre direction. Il est juste derrière la porte et....

-Chier. J'aurai préféré qu'ils me tirent pas de mon sommeil pour une simple évasion. Je vais devoir m'en occuper, chiant. »

Cette voix, bizarrement, elle disait quelque chose à Nnoitora mais il était bien incapable de remettre un nom et encore moins un visage dessus mais il savait qu'il connaîtrait cet arrancar. La porte s'ouvrit débouchant sur une ombre assez étrange, munie d'oreilles très grandes. Mais dès qu'il apparut de manière visible, un ancien compagnon de Grimmjow fut reconnaissable. Dents de scies, apparence peu plaisante, D Roy était décidément un arrancar dont la simple vue agressait. Neriel et la parabole écarquillèrent instantanément les yeux. D Roy, vivant et en plus c'était un être d'une force incroyable! Ca ne pouvais être qu'un rêve!

« D Roy, Tu nous fais quoi là Enfoiré! Vociféra le Quinto Espada.

-D Roy? Réagit l'intéressé. Ce doit être le nom du vulgaire cafard dont j'ai le corps. Maintenant je vais me présenter. Je suis une créature très étrange créée par Aizen. Je peux infecter les tissus de ce que je touche pour vivre en elle et pouvoir me battre. Ma puissance est la mienne uniquement et je n'en ai pas pris au cadavre de ce corps. Il me manquait juste une existence charnelle et me voilà. »

Un peu surpris tout les trois par les aveux de cette chose dans le corps d'un de leurs « amis », ils se décidèrent à le tuer mais « D Roy » semblait en avoir décidé autrement et à l'approche de Nnoitora, il dégaina et le balaya tel un misérable fétus de paille, de même pour Nell. Wonderwice sauta aussi sur lui, son katana en main et enchaina une série de tailles et d'estocs, de coups de poings ou de pieds que l'arrancar avec des cheveux gris para ou esquiva non sans mal. Dès qu'une occasion se présentait, D Roy contre attaquait en faisant fouetter son sabre, en général en direction du bassin mais le jeune homme avec des yeux indigo paraît sans trop de soucis apparents mais plus le combat durait, plus la tendance s'inversait. Finalement, Wonderwice trébucha et manqua de se faire empaler. Heureusement pour lui, une immense arme s'interposa avant de se faire trancher.

Ramenant les restes de Santa Teresa vers lui, Nnoitora prononça les deux mots ultimes:

« Secunda Etapa »

Malgré les protestations de chacun, Nnoitora passa sous une forme divine et fonca sur son ennemi avec maintenant un niveau tout autre. Un simple atémi dans la nuque envoya bouler l'arrancar soit disant incroyablement monstrueux contre un mur qui vola en éclats dévoilant la quasi totalitée de l'armée d'Aizen, plus de cinq milles Arrancars.

Neriel était exaspérée. Il fallait qu'il en fasse TOUJOURS trop et ça, c'est insupportable! Là, la fuite était la seule solution mais elle savait que Nnoitora ne fuirait jamais. Il était trop avide de combat et borné pour s'enfuir et.... Mais là, chose incroyable, l'antenne satellite se saisit de la femme Arrancar et du petit génie blond avant de détaler à coups de Sonidos.

Chier! En temps normal, il serait resté pour se battre jusqu'au bout mais là, avec Wonderwice et Nell, le Quinto ne pouvait pas se le permettre. Et puis si l'ex terza Espada mourrait, il ne sait pas s'il s'en remettrait. Avec qui il se disputerait et se battrait si elle crevait? Il s'ennuirait à mourir, il s'en est rendu compte à l'époque où il avait brisé le crâne de sa collègue. Mais le moment n'était pas à rêvasser car il devait se concentrer sur la direction: Seireitei.

Une fois arrivé presque à destination, quelque chose de tranchant et de puissant le percuta dans le dos, lui arrachant un hurlement de douleur. Appliquer une barre chaffée à blanc n'aurait pas donné un meilleur effet, la douleur en était aveuglante. Alors que la parabole venait tout juste de quitter ce monde attroce de douleur, il replongeait dans la souffrance aussi brutalement que si quelqu'un profite d'une très bonne chaleur avant de plonger dans un bac de glace. Mais comme à quelque chose malheur est bon, cette attaque lui permit d'achever les quelques mètres restant avant la sortie du garganta. Il atterit juste dans la chambre d'Ulquiorra et Orihime qui furent surpris de le voir arriver ainsi.

Une fois soigné, Nnoitora pu expliquer ce qui s'était passé ces deux dernières semaines, ces deux semaines de torture atroces, d'épreuves terribles mais surtout le fait qu'Aizen s'intéressait à Wonderwice et avait un nouvel allié de poids car lors de l'atémi en Secunda Etapa du Quinto, il s'était rompu tout les os de la main qui avait frappé.

« De notre côté non plus cela ne va pas fort. Lâcha Ulquiorra d'une voix aussi blanche que lui. Le moral de chacun est dans les chaussettes. Il faut dire que maintenant plus que jamais, pile au pire moment qu'il soit, la puissance du Seireitei est au plus bas. Entre le départ de Gin que tout le monde commençaient à ré-estimer bien et les débats pour connaître le nouveau capitaine en chef, c'est le....

-Attends attends une minute Ulquiorra! Le coupa Nnoitora. Comment ça « nouveau capitaine en chef »?

Ulquiorra soupira, se passa une main sur le visage, non pas par exaspération mais par une réunion d'émotions complexe.

« C'est vrai que vous trois n'êtes pas au courant. Aizen a attaqué avec HônGyoku et a volé un peu de force à chaque Arrancar et capitaine présent. Plus particulièrement à Kenpachi et à Byakuya. Seulement voilà, l'orbe a tellement aimé le Reiatsu de Genryusai et de Byakuya qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de l'avaler goulûment. En d'autres termes, les capitaines Byakuya Kuchiki et Shigekuni Yamamoto Genryusai ne purent survivre à un tel manque de Reiatsu et donc le Gotei 13 n'a maintenant plus que 8 capitaines plus ou moins en état de combattre. »

* * *

**Et voilà, plus de Capitaine en chef, plus de chef de famille Kuchiki, les diverses capitaines restants tous très affectés, La toute puissance du Gotei 13 n'est plus. L'avenir s'annonce obscure. Donnez votre avis s'il vous plait que je puisse m'améliorer.  
**


	13. Chapter 12

**Bon eh bien voici la suite pas du tout attendue d'après les Reviews que j'ai eu. Si ça plait pas, dites le, que j'arrête de vous agacer avec ma fiction alors. Et si vous avez des reproches pour m'aider à m'améliorer, je suis aussi preneur. bref, le chapitre.**

_**

* * *

Chapitre 12:**_

_**Seireitei, **_

_**gare à toi.**_

En effet, le Seireitei ne s'était jamais aussi mal porté. Sur ses treize capitaines, il n'en restait que huit pour le protéger et seulement sept vices capitaines, la treizième n'ayant aucun vice capitaine officiel et ceux des divisions sans capitaines étaient trop traumatisés pour le moment pour se battre. De plus, dans l'absolu, les capitaines n'étaient que sept et demie, en considérant que la maladie d'Ukitake pouvais frapper n'importe quand et donc l'empêcher de combattre. En définitif, le Seireitei suivait une crise. Seul Kenpachi n'était pas à cran dans cette histoire. Alors que Aizen gagne en puissance, le Gotei 13 flanchait. Même si tout le monde faisait son possible pour être optimistes, la vérité sautait à la gorge : ils allaient tous se faire massacrer et ce serait la fin de la Soul Society.

« Résumons notre situations, chers alliés, lanca Ukitake, nommé Soutaicho provisoire car étant l'un des trois capitaines survivants les plus puissants (ne connaissant pas du tout le niveau de Unohana car on l'a jamais vu se battre, je ne peux pas la compter) et étant aussi le plus discipliné des trois. (Si le chef du clan Kuchiki était encore vivant, ce serait lui le Soutaicho provisoire car il avait tout pour cela mais le soucis était là, Byakuya était malheureusement décédé) Nous sommes très mal. Il ne reste que huit capitaines et cinq vaillants arrancars pour protéger Soul Society. Contre l'armée de Sosuke Aizen, ce n'est qu'un bien mince rempart. Si quelqu'un a une idée à proposer pour notre survie, je vous écoute.

-Attaquer avant d'être attaqué! Clama Kenpachi tout en dégainant, prêt à bondir au coeur d'une rixe dès l'évocation ne serait-ce que de l'ordre.

-Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, Zaraki-Taisho. Nota Kyoraku. Nous n'avons pas aussi bien récupérer de nos pertes en Reiatsu que vous, d'ailleurs, je me demande un peu pourquoi....

-Ceci a une explication des plus logiques, Kyoraku-Taisho, annonça la seule femme parmi les capitaines, le Reiatsu du capitaine actuelle de la onzième division est terriblement plus puissant et imposant que le notre et donc par rapport à vos pertes de Reiatsu, les siennes étaient plus minimes.

-Vous avez raison, Unohana Sempai mais je ne comprends pas, avez vous dit: VOS pertes? Vous auriez dû dire NOS pertes.

-Ordres du Soutaicho, je devais entrer en contact avec le Shinigami remplaçant et son hollow. »

Ils débattirent ainsi toute l'après midi pour trouver la solution mais personne n'était satisfait, chacun campant plus ou moins sur ses positions. Puis, se souvenant des paroles d'Unohana, Juushiro exposa sa nouvelle idée, si on pouvais appeler ça comme cela, elle s'imposait pourtant plus comme une évidence.

Dans le monde réel, il était un peu moins de 16 heures et tout les lycéens sérieux étaient en classe. Sauf qu'ils ne sont pas forcément attentifs et c'était le cas des deux délinquants Ichigo Kurosaki et de Katsuhiro Shirosaki qui ne cessaient de bavarder entre eux. Le professeur de cet heure avait de l'ouïe et entendait à diverses reprise les mots : « Shinigami », « HoGyakon » ou un truc du genre et surtout un nom « Aizen » mais celui d'un certain « Zangetsu » pouvait apparaître lui aussi.

Shirosaki, coincé dans son Gigai inconfortable, en avait marre de ces journées infinis au lycée avec ces profs qui rendaient même pas les cours intéressants. La dernière heure était une heure de physique chimie avec ce prof si soporifique mais bizarrement, aujourd'hui ce n'était pas le vieil homme habituel mais un être constitué assez spécialement. Des cheveux en bataille d'une couleur plus que surprenants, entièrement bleus couvrant une peau d'une pâleur indéfinissable. Son regard définissait aussi une douce folie. Il s'empara d'une craie et commença:

« Bonjour à tous. Votre professeur habituel, monsieur Kobayashi est très malade et ne pourra pas assurer ses cours. Je serais son remplaçant alors je dois me présenter, mon nom est..... »

Ichigo et Shirosaki écarquillèrent les yeux. Cela semblait irréel mais pourtant, cette voix, ce timbre de voix, ce ton, il ne pouvait pas y avoir de doutes, c'était.....

« ...Mayuri Kurotsuchi, ce sera par ailleurs professeur Kurotsuchi pour vous ou Kurotsuchi-sama »

A peine cette phrase finit et le dernier Kanji dessiné, cinq élèves se relevèrent en sursaut. Le Taicho les examina et reconnut les quatre Ryokas venus ainsi que le hollow du shinigami remplaçant. L'envie lui prenait de les saucissonner afin de les les disséquer et analyser la façon dont ils étaient constitués pour avoir obtenus un tel pouvoir si rapidement.

L'heure passa très vite car Ichigo n'y prêtait pas attention, il était pressé d'interroger l'ancien troisième siège de Urahara-San pour savoir à quoi il jouait. Quand la cloche retentit, les deux parties anciennement de la même âme se levèrent et agrippèrent Mayuri Kurotsuchi par le col avant de le plaquer au mur.

« Tu fous quoi là, enfoiré? Menaça Ichigo.

-Ordres d'en haut, je dois m'y plier, Kurosaki Ichigo. Infiltrer le lycée avec tout les autres capitaines pour pouvoir agir plus promptement en cas d'attaque de Aizen et aussi rassembler un maximum d'alliés car comme tu t'en doute, huit capitaines, c'est pas suffisant contre lui. Ah, au fait, six des huit capitaines assureront vos cours, Le capitaine Hitsugaya étant trop jeune pour sembler professeur et le capitaine Komamura ressemblant plus à un renard qu'à un humain. Malgré le fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas être utiles ici, ils recherchent tout de même des alliés tandis que nous vous surveillons. »

Surpris, Ichigo lâcha son professeur remplaçant et s'affaissa légèrement. Il partagerait le quotidien des capitaines du Soul Society et du Soutaicho Ukitake. Cela était un peu troublant. Avant de reprendre la marche vers un lieux dont Ichigo ne connaissait rien, Kurotsuchi lui glissa à l'oreille de se tenir prêt car il se pourrait qu'il y ait une bataille au monde réel ce soir.

Le reste de la soirée se passa sans accroches, si ce n'est que Karin avait de nouveau interrogé son frère pour en savoir plus et cette fois, aucun arrancar pour le sauver de l'interrogatoire. Comme il avait finit tout ses devoirs, il prit du temps pour tout raconter à sa sœur sur les Shinigamis, sur le Gotei 13, sur les divisions, sur les arrancars et tant d'autres, jusqu'à plus soif.

« Eh Ichigo, ils arrivent! »

Là aussi c'était une voix connue, mais pas d'un capitaine. Celui là était vice capitaine et avait des cheveux rouges.

« Renji? Je croyais que la mort de Byakuya t'avait abattu?

-Mouais mais semblerait que Aizen soit aussi de la fête, je veux donc le venger. »

Acquiesçant, il partit aux côtés de son ami après avoir rassuré Karin et s'être assuré qu'elle accepterait de le couvrir. Sur les lieux se tenaient déjà debout les huit capitaines restants, tout les vices-capitaines ayant décidé d'aller de l'avant, Urahara, Yoruichi, les deux gamins du magasin, Tessai, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Grimmjow, Neriel, Wonderwice, Orihime, Chad, Uryuu et Shirosaki. Ce dernier fit signe à son ancien maître de s'approcher, que le plan de guerre était en train d'être expliqué.

Celui ci était simple, les adeptes du Kidô ou des armes à distance à l'arrière et les bretteurs à l'avant. Les guerriers protégeaient les Nécromanciens et ces derniers bombardaient les ennemis de sorts, en profitant de la protection des combattants pour y ajouter l'aria pour aller avec. Maintenant que les grandes lignes avaient été décrites, Ukitake jugea bon de former les équipes, malgré le fait qu'il y ait plus de bretteurs que de Nécromants. Pour le corps à corps, on avait Kyoraku, Zaraki, Hitsugaya, Soi Fon, Komamura, Kurotsuchi, Yoruichi, Urahara, Ururu, Jinta, Sasakibe, Renji, Hisagi, Yachiru pour soutenir, Iba, Matsumoto, Nemu, Ichigo, Shirosaki, Nnoitora, Ulquiorra, Neriel, Grimmjow et Wonderwice. Côté sorts, il y avait Unohana, Ukitake à cause de sa santé fragile, Oomaeda par peur de se faire massacrer au premier rang, Kira, Isane, Hinamori, Nanao, Tessai, Orihime, Chad à coups de "El Directo" et Uryuu. L'équilibre était certes médiocre mais il n'avait pas besoin d'être bien pour fonctionner.

A peine tout le monde avait finit de se placer que le Garganta s'ouvrit. Une soixantaine d'Arrancars de tout genres en sortirent, accompagnés par Hallibel et D Roy. Sur tout les visages se lisait une froide détermination, celle d'être prêt à mourir pour emporter la victoire(sauf Oomaeda évidemment). Les trois espadas qui le pouvaient passèrent en Secunda Etapa et Ichigo se mit en Bankai.

« Bonne idée partenaire, je vais faire de même. Ban-Kai! » Clama haut et fort Shirosaki.

Cependant, bizarrement, il semblait refuser de sortir. Il retenta plusieurs fois mais en vain. Avec la pression terrible que dégageait chaque guerrier, tous passèrent à leur forme ultime, Bankai pour les uns, Résureccion pour les autres. Seul Kenpachi avait refusé d'enlever son sceau et Kurotsuchi avait été interdit d'utiliser son Bankai car il vaporisait un poison mortel aussi bien chez les ennemis que chez les alliés.

L'assaut fut terrible. On n'entendrait pas une explosion nucléaire dans le secteur. Entre les fracas des armes, les explosions d'énergie, les cris de douleur avant la mort, c'était le chaos sur le champ de bataille. Puis elle commença à se clarifier, les combats s'éloignaient les un les autres. Mais Renji se retrouvait encore dans une situation fâcheuse. Hihio Zabimaru ne lui servait à rien contre un ennemi de cette vitesse. Surtout qu'il n'avait pas tellement la tête au combat.

« En bien alors, Shinigami, faut te concentrer si tu veux me toucher! Railla son adversaire arrancar.

-Ta gueule, t'es pas mon ennemi c'est tout. Celui que je veux tuer, c'est l'assassin de Kuchiki-Taisho!

-Kuchiki... Tu parlerais pas, par hasard du capitaine de la sixième division? Ah oui, ce misérable cafard. Eh bien je suis effectivement ton adversaire, HôGyoku avait drainé presque toute la puissance de cet arrogant quand il n'avait plus faim. En gros, il vivait encore après le festin alors je l'ai achevé. »

A peine cette phrase achevée, le Reiatsu de Renji monta en flèche avant d'atteindre son Paroxysme.

« Je savais bien que ce caillou avait pas pu le tuer, enfoiré! Pas moyen, tu dois mourir! »

Faisant pleuvoir des coups de sabres et des Hikotsu Taiho, le vice-capitaine ne pu cependant pas le toucher une seule fois. Tout à coup, il avait utilisé Sonido pour se retrouver derrière le Shinigami et abaissa sa lame dans le dos de Abarai pour l'empaler puis le trancher.

Ichigo, voyant toute la scène, détourne son attention de son adversaire pour sauver son ami. Il y avait deux cent mètres et la portée maximale d'un Getsuga Tenshô était de cent mètres. Il utilisa un shunpo, il restait soixante dix mètres, un deuxième réduisit la distance totale à cent cinquante alors que la lame s'approchait dangereusement de son objectif. A peine arrivé aux cent mètres maximales que déjà il lance son attaque. Trop tard, la lame de l'arrancar mord la chair de Renji, le transperçant de part en part et le trancha en deux. C'est comme si le temps s'était figé, comme si il avait raté un battement de cœur. Le vice-capitaine s'écroula, son bankai disparu au moment même ou son agresseur se faisait trancher en deux par le terrible Getsuga Tenshô.

Douleur! Souffrance! Pouvait-il crever rapidement pour en finir avec ça? Finalement, toute sa vie s'est résumé à l'échec. Echec à protéger Rukia, échec à arrêter Ichigo le mauvais, échec à vaincre Kuchiki-Taisho pour sauver Rukia, échec à protéger Rukia contre Aizen, échec à lui avouer ses vrais sentiments pour elle, il était lui même un échec de la nature. Rukia...

Ichigo attrapa Renji au vol, tenta de le faire réagir de diverses moyens, les baffes, le menacer de l'embrasser, les coups, rien du tout. Pire, le vice-capitaine pâlissait pour se rapprocher de plus en plus de la couleur cadavérique et les battements de son âme semblaient être très très lentes et ils ralentissaient, avant de s'arrêter totalement et irrévocablement. La faucheuse avait emmené un autre puissant guerrier du Soul Society, encore un.

Tout se calma, les arrancars avaient été repoussés mais à quel prix.... Komamura avait perdu un bras, Kyoraku perdait abondamment du sang et soi fon avait été mutilée. Tout les autres étaient à peu près aussi atteints. Malgré la réussite de protection de Karakura, ils avaient perdu, purement et simplement. Neriel, choquée par tant d'horreur, alla se réfugier dans les bras de Nnoitora qui lui caressa la joue pour la calmer.

« Mes amis, annonça haut et fort Ukitake avant d'être pris dans une quinte de toux, nous les avons repoussés mais au prix de beaucoup de blessures irrévocables. Je pense notamment au bras mort de Komamura-Taisho. Je vais être honnête, il se peux bien que se soit la fin de Soul Society. »

* * *

**Alors voilà, une autre victime déplorable au Seireitei. Même si ce n'est "qu'un" vice capitaine, il était l'un des plus puissants vices capitaines du Seireitei.**


	14. Chapter 13

**Ce chapitre est surtout basé sur le chant que mon frère a écrit jadis, c'est un vrai fan de Bleach. Il a insisté pour que j'insère ce chant dans ma fic et j'ai accedé.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 13:**_

_**Naissance d'un Arrancar **_

_**pas comme les autres.**_

Une semaine s'était écoulé depuis la mort de Renji. Il avait été incinéré, conformément aux demandes qu'il avait fait de son vivant. Tout ses proches avaient été invités. Rukia semblait totalement abattue mais quoi de plus normal après avoir perdu son frère et son ami? Étaient présents Rukia, les Ryokas, Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, Ikkaku et c'est tout, il avait tenu à ce que ce soit ultra privé.

« Yo Rukia.

-Ah... Salut Ichigo, ça va?

-Rukia.... Tu sais tu peux pleurer si tu veux hein? Personne ne se moquera.

-Pleurer? J'en ai pas besoin, ils sont morts au combat comme des héros et j'en suis.... Ichigo ne la laissa même pas finir sa phrase et la serra dans se bras en disant:

-Imbécile, si tu crois que ton masque peux me berner, j'arrive à sentir la peine de ton cœur comme si c'était moi qui la ressentait.

-I...Idiot... C'est plutôt toi qui.... devrais arrêter les âneries »

Et elle fondit en larmes dans les bras de son ami. Ichigo en fut bouleversé de sentir tout à coup autant de détresse en la jeune Kuchiki. Elle, qui était toujours soit si froide soit toujours particulièrement joyeuse, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps.

« I-i-i-ichigo.....

-Que veux tu? Si je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider, n'hésite surtout pas.

-S-s'il t-t-te plait, prom-m-m-ets moi d-de ne pas m-m-m-ourir... Sans toi, je s-sais pas si je p-pourrais m'en remettre! »

Ichigo en était tout retourné mais promit quand même de ne pas mourir. Et, lentement mais sûrement, sans que personne ne comprenne ce pourquoi les visages des deux shinigamis se rapprochaient, les lèvres de Rukia se posèrent délicatement sur celles d'Ichigo qui en avait rougi jusqu'aux oreilles. A ce moment là elle reprit ses esprits, se sépara brutalement, comme honteuse de ce moment de faiblesse. Ils avaient saturé le rouge tellement les deux amis étaient Pivoine.

« Je-je suis désolée! Je ne sais pas ce qui m'a pris....

-.... C'est normal, tu voulais un peu de réconfort et ton corps l'a compris de la façon dont ça s'est déroulé. Normal, l'homme que tu aimais es mort et...

-Ne dis pas ça! Renji, c'était comme un frère, jamais je ne serai tombée amoureuse de lui! Je... Je voulais bien embrasser quelqu'un mais c'est pas lui... Autant l'avouer maintenant que je t'ai dit ça. Ichigo, l'homme que j'avais envie d'embrasser c'était toi.... »

Puis elle se recroquevilla dans un coin, comme pour se protéger et elle balança des « Excuse moi » à profusion, le remplaçant n'en avait cure, les derniers mots de son amie l'ayant statufié tellement il était sonné, comme si Yammi lui avait envoyé son poing dans le ventre en Résureccion maximale. Une fois remis, il s'approcha de la Shinigami roulée en boule tremblotante et s'approcha de son oreille pour lui dire:

« Moi aussi je t'aime Rukia »

Shirosaki, faisant son tour de garde sur terre, ressentit la joie que ressentait Ichigo, comme s'il lui avait finalement dit et que c'était réciproque. L'incarnation des instincts étira ses lèvres en un sourire satisfait avant de lâcher :

« Bien joué partenaire. »

Et il reprit ses tours de garde en chantant une musique qui se transmettait de génération de Shinigamis en génération de Shinigamis et qui est particulièrement guilleret.

_Un jour, un grand shinigami armé du Zampakutô_

_Fut envoyé sur terre pour la destruction de Hollows_

_Qui menaçaient une bien pauvre petite plus_

_Afin de la manger, aussi belle qu'elle fusse_

_Mais le shinigami, de Kido bombarda l'ennemi _

_Et pour passer l'attaque, il lui offrit un bol de riz_

_Qu'elle attrapa de suite pour le manger allègrement_

_Et ce tableau provoqua dans le soldat un changement_

_Parmi toutes les légendes les plus extravagantes_

_Moi j'en connais une qui est très marrante_

_Asseyez vous, prenez vos aises et écoutez_

_Cette chronique entre un Shinigami et un plus qui a démarré_

_Son air ingénu, sa beauté orientale pour ne pas lui déplaire_

_Tout cela arrachait au shinigami un drôle d'air_

_Et en parlant avec elle, il vit qu'il était amoureux_

_Mais comme il ne pouvais plus la voir, il était malheureux_

_Parmi toutes les légendes les plus extravagantes_

_Moi j'en connais une qui est très marrante_

_Asseyez vous, prenez vos aises et écoutez_

_Cette chronique entre un Shinigami et un plus qui a démarré_

_Alors totalement abattu, il décida de rester un peu avec elle_

_avec son approbation car c'est mieux que de se noyer à l'hydromel_

_Six jours durant, ils restèrent ensemble à passer de bons moments_

_En essayant d'oublier le départ de la femme qu'il aimait Imminent_

_Parmi toutes les légendes les plus extravagantes_

_Moi j'en connais une qui est très marrante_

_Asseyez vous, prenez vos aises et écoutez_

_Cette chronique entre un Shinigami et un plus qui a démarré_

_Malgré tout ça, avant le départ, il lui avoua « Je t'aime »_

_Et la jeune plus nommée Elléa selon ses dires_

_Se sentit toute retournée à cette déclaration, tout de même_

_Et sauta à son cou pour l'embrasser avant de partir_

_Parmi toutes les légendes les plus extravagantes_

_Moi j'en connais une qui est très marrante_

_Asseyez vous, prenez vos aises et écoutez_

_Cette chronique entre un Shinigami et un plus qui a démarré_

_Peu après, le shinigami retourna chez lui_

_Et demanda à être congédié pour vivre au Rukongai_

_Puis fouilla la zone tel un filet à mailles_

_Avant de retrouver sa belle qui avait atterri dans un puits._

_Parmi toutes les légendes les plus extravagantes_

_Celle ci est la plus incroyable qui ai existé_

_L'histoire du plus bel amour dont la vie s'est portée garante_

_Cette chronique entre un Shinigami et un plus qui s'est terminé _

Shirosaki ne remarqua même pas l'Arrancar s'étant glissé dans son dos. Heureusement pour le hollow, cet arrancar aimait la musique et avait attendu qu'il ai finit sa comptine avant de l'interpeller.

« Très beau chant, Shinigami. Il fait pas très posthume mais on va faire avec. »

La cible de ces railleries sursauta, à aucun moment il n'avait senti la présence de son ennemi! Réagissant au quart de tour, il dégaina son arme gigantesque et se mit en garde. La levant pour mieux l'abaisser afin de passer en Bankai -qui sait?-, il constata tout de même un détail gênant: la bandelette libre de mouvement s'enroulait autours de son bras en général mais cette fois, elle resta dans le vent. Un ou deux essais, en vain, avant que l'albinos se décide à l'enrouler « manuellement » autours de son bras avant de lancer:

« Ban....KAI! »

Rien du tout, exactement comme lors de la bataille sanglante de la semaine passée. Il redit ces mots plusieurs fois, remarquant invariablement toujours le même effet. L'arrancar le regarda sans comprendre puis sourit d'un air pervers.

« Pourquoi croyais tu pouvoir maîtriser cet art de capitaines qu'est le Bankai, idiot? Un déchet pâlichon comme toi n'a aucune chance de contrôler cette libération! »

Il chargea donc à sa vitesse maximale, ce qui restait très lent aux yeux du hollow. Il bloqua avec Zangetsu... Et regretta tout de suite de ne pas l'avoir esquivé à la place de parer après avoir eu l'impression qu'un troupeau de buffles lui était rentré dans le bras. Un arrancar doté juste d'une merveilleuse boule de force pure, à la manière de Ryuumon Hozukimaru, ça allait pas être facile.

Au moment où il songeait ça, un Cero rouge désintégra le combattant, mettant fin à la rixe. Grimmjow s'éleva à la hauteur de Shirosaki pour lui demander ce qu'il s'était passé et l'inviter à aller au magasin Urahara pour mettre les choses au clair. Qu'était-il et pourquoi il ne pouvait plus utiliser le Bankai?

« La question est intéressante, mes amis, annonça l'homme au bob bicolore. Potentiellement, pour l'instant je n'en sais rien. Il y a trop peu d'informations mais une chose est sûr, tu es un Shinigami ET un Hollow en même temps mais de deux façons distincts. De cette manière tu n'est ni vraiment Vizard ni vraiment Arrancar. Ce n'est pas très utile pour nous avancer mais tu dois savoir que ta situation est décidément une grande première. Séparer l'essence même d'une personne en deux factions indépendantes est clairement contre nature. Même Kurotsuchi-taicho ne se serait pas avancer aussi loin dans ce domaine glissant et pourtant Aizen l'a fait. »

Tous restèrent silencieux sur cette affirmation de Kisuke. Ce silence pesait en plus beaucoup sur la conscience de Shirosaki. A sa façon, Urahara avait montré que l'être blanc était une anomalie de la nature et c'en était blessant. Après une incitation du génie, il se mit en méditation pour aller en son monde intérieur afin de vérifier si c'était même Zangetsu qu'il avait en main et pas une âme ayant un Shikai perpétuel identique.

Comme il s'en doutait, le monde intérieur de l'albinos n'avait absolument rien à voir avec celui de son ancien maître. Un champ de ruines calcinées, des structures détruites, tout n'était que désolation. Drôle de décor pour symboliser le coeur du hollow, cela voudrait dire que tout n'est que désolation en lui? Chaos serait remarque plus adapté vu l'obscurité ambiante. Et au millieux de tout ça, un homme sur les décombres.

Cet homme n'avait que peu de choses en commun avec l'Ossan du monde d'Ichigo, rien à voir avec la ressemblance entre son « roi » et Shirosaki. Il avait a peu près le même âge physique que Zangetsu, de longs cheveux bruns et assez filinforme lui aussi mais la ressemblance s'arrêtait là. Le Shihakusho de cet étranger ressemblait à celui qu'exhibait le hollow en Bankai, dans le monde intérieur du remplaçant. Un regard doré, comme les hollows, une peau mat, jurant attrocement avec la blancheur immaculée de sa tenue, aussi imberbe que imposant, cheveux attachés en queue de cheval et une lame ressemblant à Tensa Zangetsu attaché à sa ceinture.

« Tiens mais j'y pense, je peux peut-être réutiliser Bankai maintenant non? BAN KAI! »

Rien, comme à l'accoutumé. A peine ces mots prononcés, l'homme rigola d'un rire sinistre mais pourtant non dénué de joie.

« Bankai? Tu veux dire le bankai de Zangetsu je suppose. C'est une technique shinigami, tu peux avoir bien mieux, Shirosaki. Ici, ce n'est plus Ichigo le maitre mais toi, tes pouvoirs et ton katana en sont donc... Altérés. »

Là, il perdait un peu le fil de la discution. MIEUX que Bankai? Il demandait à voir. Pourtant l'homme semblait si sûr de lui qu'on ne pouvait oser mettre sa parole en doute. Finalement il lui révêla son nom qui était....

« Ryuu Kokkai! »

Shirosaki avait pensé tellement intensément au nom de son Katana qu'il sortit tout seul. Rien ne se passa. Etrange, en général il y avait une explosion de Reiatsu lors de la première évocation du nom du sabre mais là, rien. En fait, c'était tout le contraire, il le sentait diminuer et ressentait de plus en plus une sorte de gratouille très gênante au Sternum mais se rendit compte peu après que si il grattait, des morceaux de son corps pâteux se détachait.

Autre détail, le hollow avait une terrible nausée et vomit devant tout le monde, de plus en plus bizarre. Et alors que la pression de l'être aux cheveux blancs avait presque atteint le niveau zéro, elle remonta en flèche avant d'exploser avec violence, endommageant une bonne partie du quartier sous ce Reiatsu vorace.

Tout ceci faisait souffrir Shirosaki, c'était évident mais aucun cri ne voulait sortir entre les divers moments où il vomissait. Juste après avoir vomi une énième fois, il ouvrit grand la bouche pour hurler un bon coup mais tout se qui s'échappa était une substance blanche tel un volcan entrant en éruption.

La substance s'éleva avant de retourner s'agglutiner sur le visage du pauvre être, formant un masque de Hollow comme tout le monde le remarqua. Quand le masque en question finit de s'échapper et donc d'obstruer sa bouche, il pu pousser un hurlement de douleur à en exploser les tympans mais personne n'y prêttais attention, ils étaient trop occupés à constater avec horreur les Fluctuations dans la force du hollow, passant du niveau d'Ichigo en Bankai à une tout autre dimension de ses pouvoirs et la portée de la négativitée du Reiatsu ambiant. Même Kenpachi aurait eu un peu froids dans le dos en voyant ce reiatsu complètement loufoque.

Une dernière déflagration destrctrice, des particules spirituelles pouvant même se faire écraser sous la masse puis tout se calma. Shirosaki se tenait au centre, tremblant du fait que tout ceci était terriblement contrariant de subir quelque chose sans en connaître la cause mais il avait changé. En effet, ses cheveux étaient devenu plus lisses, Zangetsu avait disparu, faisant place à un zampakuto ressemblant drôlement à Tensa Zangetsu, il avait grandi de quelques centimètres, avait maintenant un magnifique trou de hollow à la place du Sternum et une sorte de paire de gantelets griffus au bout de chaque main. Urahara se racla un peu la gorge avant d'annoncer:

« bienvenue à Karakura, arrancar Shirosaki. »

* * *

**Voilà, la suite dans une semaine.**


	15. Chapter 14

**Pour ceux qui me lisent, même s'il y en a que peu, je le sais bien, voici donc mon chapitre 14. Là, le Seireitei entre vraiment en crise et s'apperçoit de leur impuissance.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 14**_

_**La chose créée**_

_**pour tuer**_

Le nouvellement fait Arrancar du diable n'y comprenait goutte. Pourquoi, pour commencer, Zangetsu n'était plus Zangetsu mais s'appelait Ryuu Kokkai? Comment était-il devenu Arrancar sans se servir de HôGyoku? Le morceau de son masque, symbole des arrancars n'était justement pas un morceau de masque, comme tout le monde mais une paire de gantelets. Pourquoi? Et enfin, pourquoi n'était-il pas passé par la forme de Hollow? Mais il ne se plaignait pas, avec une telle force, sans résureccion, il pourrait vaincre Grimmjow en état de libération.

« Monsieur Shirosaki, je vous prie d'être plus attentif aux cours, nous abordons une partie importante pour la communication en Japonais.

-Pff, ouais ouais, professeur Ukitake, je suis au courant.... »

Et le capitaine de la division 13 retourna à l'avant de la classe pour reprendre ses explications entre deux quintes de toux. Alors comme ça, il devait continuer à aller comme si de rien n'était en cours? Conneries! Il était un Arrancar, pas un simple Shinigami!

Au même moment, dans les profondeurs obscures de Las Noches, Aizen, en compagnie de ses deux bras droits, Ichimaru et Tôsen, essayait diverses expériences avec HôGyoku, sachant qu'il possédait maintenant bien plus de puissance. Il avait créé pour l'instant 1732 arrancars qui moururent après quelques secondes, dévorés par leur propre Reiatsu meurtrier.

« Ichimaru, il semblerait que le Reiatsu de cette brute de capitaine de la division 11 a tendance à vouloir écraser tout ce qui n'est pas son maître. Pour preuve, les arrancars morts-nés se sont tous fait happés par cette force. Pourquoi donc avoir insisté pour lui voler le Reiatsu?

-Eh bien... Il haussa les épaules avec sa désinvolture habituelle avant de continuer. Je me disais que plus le Hôgyoku concentrait de puissance, plus celle de l'arrancar créé avec lui est puissant. De plus, vu que Kenpachi a un Reiatsu purement combattif, je pensais que cela transmettrait le goût du combat aux arrancars, Mea Culpa héhé. »

Aizen leva un sourcil pour appréhender toute cette histoire. Décidément, Gin ne méritait plus l'attention d'antan qu'il lui accordait. Finalement, il détourna son esprit de l'homme aux yeux de serpent pour songer aux nouveaux morts. Tout les Gillians avaient péris après quelques secondes en arrancar surpuissants. Peut-être qu'avec des Adjuchas, le résulta serait plus probant.... Plus grande maîtrise du Reiatsu, meilleure constitution, bref, tout pour mieux tenir. La vie n'était pas garantie mais au moins, ils pourront livrer ne serait-ce que un combat.

« Kaname, va me chercher un Adjuchas, n'importe qui fera l'affaire.

-Bien, Aizen-sama. »

Et il s'en alla pour revenir quelques secondes après en compagnie d'un hollow d'une assez belle corpulence. Très grand mais pas autant qu'un Gillian, les Adjuchas n'en sont pas moins impressionnants. Celui là n'avait pas un masque d'une nature particulière. Aizen l'accueillit avec son sourire habituel mais non moins chimérique.

« Cher Adjuchas, j'ai le plaisir de t'annoncer que tu as été désigné pour devenir l'être le plus puissant du Hueco Mundo. Assieds toi. »

Le hollow acquiesça et s'installa sur le siège que son maître lui désignait. Ce dernier tendit HôGyoku devant lui et la transformation commença.

« Monsieur Kurosaki, je vous pris de bien vouloir vous concentrer davantage sur mon cours et moins sur votre voisin pour discuter. »

Et le capitaine Kyoraku, après confirmation de son élève, recommença à dicter son cours d'histoire et de géographie. Si à sa division, il était tire-au flanc, il devenait pourtant un professeur des plus sérieux en classe, ce qui ravissait tout ceux de sa division. Nanao ne pouvait plus protester contre la flemme de son capitaine en sachant les efforts immenses qu'il faisait sur terre pour assurer son cours, s'entrainer et entretenir en même temps un soutien pour sa division tandis que le capitaine avait pu se rapprocher de sa vice-capitaine et entretenir avec elle des relations moins professionnelles, pour ne pas leur déplaire.

« Bon eh bien semble qu'il veille au grain, le vieux, hein partenaire? Annonça Shirosaki, le fameux voisin de table. Il n'y a cependant pas à dire le cours est sacrément barb.... !!! »

Il s'arrêta dans sa phrase, un énorme reiatsu complètement dingue venait de pointer. Un Hollow et tellement plus en même temps! Vu l'instabilité de l'énergie spirituelle, cela ne pouvait pas être un Arrancar « mâture » et pourtant, sa puissance dépassait de très loin celle des Arrancars de Base. Au total, Huit personnes dans la classe ressentirent ce danger.

« Professeur, je peux aller à l'infirmerie? Je me sens pas bien! Se dépêcha de quémander Ichigo

-Moi aussi s'il vous plait! S'empressa de continuer son alter-égo Arrancar.

-Évidemment, je le vois que vous n'allez pas bien! Je vous accompagne. »

Tout les élèves furent surpris sauf Chad, Uryuu et Orihime quand deux de leurs camarades et le professeur quittèrent avec précipitation la salle de cours. Dans le couloir, ils croisèrent le Kenpachi Zaraki ayant déjà ôté son Gigai, courant vers la source de puissance, tout sourire.

Quelques instants auparavant, au Hueco mundo, venait de naître une sorte de golem tout dégoulinant, deux fois plus grand qu'un Menos Grande Gillian et une carrure de taureau . Il ne semblait y avoir qu'une chose à consistance solide sur lui, son fragment de masque couvrant le sommet du crâne. Aizen riait aux éclats, cette puissance monstrueuse pourrait venir sans problèmes du reste du Gotei 13. Il ne tiendrait qu'un combat mais ce serait largement suffisant.

Mais bizarrement, il sortit de Las Noches sans avoir reçu ni la permission ni l'ordre de son maître absolu et ne l'écouta pas quand il lui demanda de s'arrêter. Ça allait mal, s'il n'obéissait pas aux ordres, comment lui demander d'attaquer les Shinigamis? Là, il risquait de mettre ses plans en danger. Tôsen, ne supportant pas que l'on fasse un blasphème au « dieux » de la justice, il attaqua cette créature en donnant un grand coup d'épée sur le côté, bien que cent mètres trop loin mais bizarrement, les images rémanentes du coup persistèrent, devenant même matériels.

« Suzumuchi, Deuxième botte! Benihiko! »

Les lames fusèrent vers le colosse et toutes le traversèrent sans le blesser, sauf une qui se ficha dans la nuque. A ce moment précis, le monstre s'arrêta net, se retourna lentement avant de regarder son agresseur. D'une poigne puissante, il se saisit de ce curieux bonhomme en le broyant, ce qui lui arracha un cri strident de douleur. Cependant, l'Adjuchas n'allait pas s'arrêter là, il ouvrit la bouche, a peine plus grandement que ce que pouvait faire un humain avec une mâchoire normale mais c'était suffisant. Des particules d'énergie spirituelle fusèrent vers sa bouche en prenant une lueur rouge.

« Cero!! s'épouvanta Aizen Sosuke. Mais à cette distance et cette force.... même l'âme de Las Noches sera désintégrée! »

Quittant ce navire qui allait couler en premier, le traitre en chef ne s'occupa même pas de ce qu'allaient devenir ses subordonnés et partit à grands coups de Shunpos. Même là où il était, à une dizaine de kilomètres de Las Noches, Aizen pu voir l'explosion meurtrière rasant tout sur son chemin, sauf un colosse se tenant au milieux du carnage. Le shinigami regarda les survivants de son armée. Une cinquantaine d'arrancars de bas niveau, huit Jûba sur dix, D Roy. Son armée était bien affaiblie maintenant. De plus....

« Gin! Kaname! Où sont Gin et Kaname?!?

-Ahem... Il semblerait, Aizen-sama, qu'Ichimaru-sama et Tôsen-sama se trouvent encore DANS Las Noches.... »

Sosuke s'embrunit.... Avant d'étirer les lèvres en un rictus glacial. La créature avait ouvert un Garganta sans la moindre aide et l'empruntait délibérément. Il était dirigé vers Karakura city.

La barbe! Shirosaki courait aux côtés de ses alliés shinigamis composés d'Ichigo, Kyoraku, Ukitake, Kenpachi et Soi Fon tout en jaugeant la puissance du Reiatsu et vu cette dernière, il y avait de grandes chances qu'ils se fassent tous étriper sans vergognes par cette chose! Yamamoto et Byakuya morts, ils étaient grandement affaiblis. Mais déjà on entendait le bruit d'un combat acharné. A leur arrivée, Ulquiorra, Nnoitora et Grimmjow étaient déjà en train de combattre cette chose non doté de conscience mais armé d'un katana au moins aussi long que lui. À côté, Santa Teresa passait pour un vulgaire joujou.

« Tch, ce machin est vraiment tenace hein les gars? » cracha l'antenne parabolique.

Sans réfléchir une seconde, le nouvel Arrancar dégaina son Zampakuto et chargea de l'énergie sur son katana avant de lâcher:

« Getsuga tensh.... »

Mais s'arrêta immédiatement. Après une demande de ses alliés, il expliqua qu'à cause de son nouveau Reiatsu très puissant, l'attaque en avait une force de destruction telle que Cero Oscuras d'Ulquiorra paraîtrait presque inoffensif à côté et que donc Karakura ne pourrait résister à l'impact.

Enfin un adversaire de valeur! Kenpachi n'en pouvait plus d'attendre et arracha son bandeau, laissant sa terrible énergie spirituelle envahir l'espace. Cela signifiait, grossièrement, « dégagez de mon chemin, je suis son adversaire ». Sans perdre de temps, il sauta vers le visage de cette bestiole et lui sabra le visage d'un violent coup de face. Mais l' « arrancar » ne semblait pas s'en soucier et plaqua le shinigami à clochettes par terre d'une poigne si écrasante que le capitaine de la division 11, tout Kenpachi Zaraki qu'il soit, ne put bouger d'un poil.

C'est à ce moment que Shirosaki se décida à attaquer, donc il sauta pour se mettre à hauteur de visage et lança Getsuga Tensho.

Aux yeux du capitaine infirme, tout semblait fondre, imploser ou se désintégrer au contact de la puissance létale de cette technique décidément hors du commun. L'espace lui même s'inclinait, se distordait sous la violence de l'impact. Elle ne toucha pas le sol et vu l'attaque, le moindre effleurement aurait sûrement complètement désintégré Karakura City. Au lieux de cela, toute cette puissance se déversa dans la nature sans endommager trop.

« Phew, elle est bien plus puissante mais qu'est-ce que c'est crevant! » se plaignit l'auteur de ce cataclysme.

Une vraie purée de pois s'était installé dans l'assemblée. Chacun demanda à son voisin si ça allait, s'ils pensaient le monstre mort et tous vinrent à cette conclusion: malgré les relents de l'attaque, il devrait rester ne serait-ce que des particules de pression si la bête était vivante. C'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'ils conclurent qu'il était décédé.

Ils parlaient trop tôt. La fumée se dissipa, montrant le colosse sans la moindre trace de cette technique, comme si elle ne s'était pas produite en fait. Tous écarquillèrent les yeux.

« Mais c'est... C'est QUOI ce TRUC??? » Beugla Ichigo, résumant à ravir ce que chacun pensait.

* * *

**Quelle force n'est-ce pas? En plus de ça, personne ne semble en mesure de l'arrêter, pas même Kenpachi Zaraki, les arrancars ni plus le nouveau Shirosaki qui a une force n'ayant carrément rien à voir avec celui qui s'est battu contre Aizen, Shirosaki tenant tout de même tête facilement au Bankai d'Ichigo.**


	16. Chapter 15

**Là, cela sera encore un peu moins sérieux. C'est envisageable mais loin d'être Sérieux. Désolé, j'apprécie trop le personnage de Byakuya pour le faire disparaitre tout simplement comme je l'ai fait.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 15**_

_**Byakuya?!?**_

Ce truc était confusant! Plus puissant que les Arrancars, plus grand qu'un Menos, plus résistant que Kenpachi lui même, un vrai monstre! En plus, il était au moins aussi fourbe et rusé que Szayel. Heureusement pour les shinigamis, la vitesse de cette chose dépassait à peine celle de Yammi en résureccion. Pourtant un vent de panique soufflait dans les rangs. Kenpachi était maintenu immobile, Shirosaki était trop fatigué pour continuer, les trois Espadas étaient gravement touchés...

Sans que personne ne comprit ce qu'il s'était passé, une sorte de grosse lame d'énergie avait tranché la bête en deux, une pluie de flèche se ficha dans son visage et une grosse orbe d'énergie le percuta au ventre. Les trois Lycéens ayant réalisé ces attaques s'avancèrent à la lumière et Ulquiorra paniqua tout à coup.

« Inoue! Chad! Ishida! » s'étonna Ichigo

Paniqué de voir celle qu'il aime se mettre tant en danger, le Cuarto alla la voir et lui parler.

« Orihime, que fais-tu ici? C'est dangereux, sauve toi!

-Non! S'exclama fermement la jeune femme. Je peux pas fuir en te sachant menacé de mort par cette... chose. Je... Je.... »

Et elle se mit à sangloter dans les bras de son amant. Bon sang, il devait apprendre à plus argumenter contre la rousse car le pâlot savait que si Inoue commençait à résister à sa volonté, il n'en avait plus.

Un flash de lumière apparut dans le dos de L'espada et l'humaine n'eut pas le temps de le prévenir qu'il était sur son amour. Comme une barrière, le corps de l'homme aux larmes d'émeraude protégea aussi efficacement que le bouclier de l'humaine. Une fois la technique finit, Ulquiorra était grandement changé. Il n'avait plus de Haori, plus de casque. Deux cornes acérées, une longue queue, des griffes et des ailes avaient fait leur apparition, il était de plus couvert de pas mal de poils. Secunda Etapa.

« Orihime, va te cacher, je ne peux t'assurer de combattre sans que tu sois entrainée par le combat vu mon état.

-Eh Ulquiorra, Désolé de déranger! Fit remarquer Grimmjow.

-Oui, j'arrive! Clama le Cuarto à haute voix »

Et il repartit au combat sous cette nouvelle forme que le Sexta et le Quinto atteignirent aussi. Chad et Uryuu fondirent de même sur la bête et Orihime n'eut d'autre choix que de se mettre en Seiza pour prier pour la victoire de son amour. Elle était inutile, faible, un boulet pour tout le monde... Pourtant le Cuarto s'encombrait toujours d'elle...

Ulquiorra constata que la résistance de la bête était telle qu'à moins que chacun lance sa technique la plus mortelle, ils mourront tous.

« Gran Ray Cero! Hurla Nnoitora

-Lanza del Rielampago. Murmura l'albinos.

-Desgarron!!! Clama Grimmjow.

-GETSUGA TENSHÔ! » Lâchèrent en même temps Ichigo et Shirosaki

Les cinq techniques fusèrent de direction différentes mais se rencontrant au même endroit : au visage. Un nova ébranla tout Karakura, provoquant un terrible Séisme qui fit s'effondrer un arbre sur l'école des Ryokas mais Orihime était là pour empêcher l'impact.

Encore une fois, le colosse se releva mais cette fois, il avait quelques égratignures. Tous en furent soufflés. Tout le monde avait épuisé ses dernières ressources, cette chose allait les tuer.

« Il semblerait que vous soyez tous vaincu. C'est à moi d'intervenir alors. »

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers Ichigo. C'était lui qui avait dit cette phrase mais le timbre était tout de même diamétralement opposé, et la voix n'avait rien à voir. Jusqu'à dans la posture, ce n'était plus Ichigo Kurosaki. Son air était devenu hautain, une grande prestance se dégageait de lui. Ils ne connaissaient qu'une personne avec autant de noblesse mais ce n'était pas possible...

« Chire, Sembon Zakura. »

Tensa Zangetsu - mais était-ce encore ce bankai? - se divisa en un petit millier de pétales de cerisiers qui fondirent sur le Hollow et le tailladèrent de part en part. Mais ces plaies se refermèrent en quelques secondes tellement les entailles étaient superficielles.

« Je vois. C'est un solide alors changeons de technique. Hado no sanju san : Sokatsui »

Des flammes blanches jaillirent de la paume d'Ichigo (?) avant de brûler le corps de cette chose. Chacun était abasourdit par ce qu'il voyait. Sokatsui et Sembon Zakura.... Aucun doute, c'était Byakuya qui se battait, en quelque sorte mais tout était orchestré par le roux! Le doute se transforma en certitude quand il lança « Bankai » en lâchant son épée à la verticale, pointe vers le sol. Celle ci s'y enfonça comme dans de l'eau avant d'apparaitre sur le côté en centaines de lames gigantesques.

« Chire, Sembon Zakura Kageyoshi »

Et dans le bal mortel des pétales nouvellement apparus de la division des centaines de lames, la créature y perdit un bras puis l'autre.

« Hmmm... Il a une grande endurance, si bien que je dois m'acharner beaucoup avec mon Bankai pour le trancher mais je ne pourrai pas l'occire avec ça. Autant en finir vite. Shukei, Hakuteiken. »

Toutes les pétales se réunirent en un sorte de Katana et dans son dos, offrant une pair d'ailes au jeune homme. La créature lança un cero qu'Ulquiorra intercepta avec un Cero Oscuras, Orihime lui ayant redonné une partie de son énergie. Chacun des deux anciens ennemis s'élevèrent côte à côte.

« Cuarto, je compte sur toi pour l'achever quand ma lame aura traversé sa tête.

- Ne t'en fait pas Roku taicho. Je m'en occupe. »

Conformément au plan, Byakuya (?) fondit sur le visage de cette créature et le traversa sans peine mais à peine sortit de sa tête que l'albinos lança une de ses célèbres Lanza Del Rielampago. Elle pénétra pile dans le trou fait par Shukei Hakuteiken et explosa à l'intérieur. Le monstre eu comme des sortes de cloques un peu partout sur la peau qui enflaient puis éclatèrent dans un boom tonitruant. Les restes se divisèrent en centaines de milliards de particules spirituelles avant d'aller au Rukongai, comme le veux la tradition.

« Bon, ça devrait aller maintenant. Retournons chez Urahara, toi aussi Byakuya, il y a des choses que je veux savoir. » lança le Cuarto en guise de directives.

Ils s'y appliquèrent, le soir était tombé. Chacun avait laissé son Gigai là où il était, le petit groupe arriva au lieu dit et Ulquiorra frappa à la porte.

« Moui... Squessé?

-Désolé de vous déranger si tard Urahara-san, expliqua Ulquiorra, mais nous aurions besoin de votre savoir pour deux trois choses, si cela ne vous ennuie pas.

-Jsuppose kjai palchoi.... Entrez alors. »

La clique entra, Urahara prépara du thé pour tout le monde (et s'en renversa sur lui par la même occasion, ce qui acheva de le réveiller vu qu'il était réellement brulant!) et écouta toute la petite histoire farfelue.

« …Et c'est tout.

-Hmm... Laissez moi résumer. Aizen a trouvé un moyen pour absorber la force vitale des personnes, avec cette force vital, il renforce les pouvoirs du HôGyoku or donc la puissance des Arrancars qu'il crée mais à cause du Reiatsu de Zaraki-taicho, ils sont instables et du coup ne vivent que le temps d'un combat.

-En tout cas c'est ce qu'a conclu Ulquiorra! Précisa Grimmjow.

-Pour tout dire, ma Lanza del Rielampago n'aurait pas du être si efficace normalement.

-Et vous dites aussi que Byakuya et Ichigo partagent en ce moment la même âme?

-Urahara Kisuke, bien que ce ne soit point ma vraie apparence et que je ne suis plus le chef de mon clan, je vous pris de ne pas omettre le suffixe de politesse. Ajouta l'intéressé, comme pour confirmer ce que disait le génie.

-Hmm, encore un cas bien étrange que vous me faites étudier. Kuchiki-Taicho, pouvez vous me rappeler l'heure de votre mort?

-Euh eh bien si mes souvenirs et ceux de ce jeune homme ne sont pas erronés, il était 18 heures 46. Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en....

-Et mon bon Sado, te souviens tu que tu es allé au Seireitei avec Ichigo et vos amis? Le coupa Urahara, en essayant de ne pas remarquer les oreilles sifflantes du « noble »

-En effet, nous avions eu vent du fait qu'il y avait une évasion du traitre Aizen et nous avons accourus aussi vite que possible. Nous sommes entrés dans le Senkaimon à 18 heures 45.

-Comme il vous faut 4 minutes pour traverser le Senkaimon, à 18 heures 46, vous étiez encore dedans. Dans ce cas, il pourrait y avoir une possibilité, même si elle n'est qu'infime. »

Personne ne comprenait le raisonnement de l'ancien capitaine de la division 12 sauf trois des capitaines présents.

« Je pense que les choses se sont déroulés ainsi à 18 heures 46. Kuchiki-taicho s'est fait tuer au Seireitei. Au même instant, Ichigo et ses amis empruntaient le passage des Shinigamis. Or donc, comme tout décédé est réincarné sur terre et que Kuchiki Byakuya était mort au Seireitei, il a du passer par le même passage en sens inverse. Et c'est à ce moment là...

-Qu'il serait possible que notre essence vitale ait fusionnée. J'étais une essence seule, je me dirigeais vers le monde des humains et du coup, j'ai percuté l'âme de mon colocataire et ai donc pénétré à mon insu et au sien en lui. »

Tout le monde était surpris. Deux âmes dans un seul corps?? De plus le Katana changeait en fonction de celui qui a le contrôle du corps à ce moment.

Secoués par les informations glanés, chacun rentra chez soi pour profiter du peu de temps de repos qu'il restait. Ulquiorra et Orihime vivaient actuellement ensemble (Non, Nnoitora n'avait pas atterrit au Seireitei lors de leur escapade mais bien chez Orihime). Enlacés en étant allongés, chacun des deux pensait à quelque chose de grave et chacun voulait poser une question à l'autre.

« Ulquiorra.... Se lança la rousse la première. Est-ce que... M'aimes-tu toujours?

-Pourquoi cette question s'il te plait?

-Eh bien... depuis quelques mois, j'ai l'impression de me retrouver dans la cellule de Las Noches avec Ulquiorra-le-gardien plutôt qu'Ulquiorra-qui-m'aime et jemmmmppph! »

Ulquiorra ne la laissa pas finir et avait plaqué ses lèvres contre celles de sa protégée. Ce geste... A cause des cours et des devoirs, il n'avait pas pu le faire depuis en effet des mois. D'abord surprise, Orihime se laissa ensuite submerger par le flot d'émotions déferlant sur elle.

« Écoute moi, femme. Je n'ai que peu d'émotions ou de choses qui me soutirent des émotions, je suis amusé, je me lasse des choses qui m'amusaient autrefois mais s'il y a bien une chose dont je ne me lasserai au grand jamais, c'est ton sourire, ta beauté, ta douceur, bref tout ce qui te caractérise. Il y a des choses que l'on peux changer mais mon amour pour toi est totalement immortel. Je t'aimerai toujours, Orihime Inoue. »

Le rouge lui monta aux joues, si bien qu'elle se calfeutra un peu plus encore dans les bras de son ange à elle.

Il était tellement content que la tension soit retombée que l'homme pleurant l'émeraude décida de ne finalement pas poser sa question qui ne ferait que plomber l'ambiance si douce de ce soir. Lorsqu'elle réussit à s'endormir dans les bras de son prince charmant, elle soupira d'aise juste avant et dans son sommeil, elle murmura

« Ulquiorra... Je t'aime »

* * *

**Eh voilà, un de mes amis m'a fait remarqué que le couple phare n'existait plus depuis un moment alors j'ai changé ça. Byakuya squattant le corps d'Ichigo en même temps que lui... Où cela va mener? La suite probablement lundi. Même si vous aimez pas, Reviewez s'il vous plait, que j'ai pas l'impression de faire ce travail en vain.**


	17. Chapter 16

**Bonjour aux éventuels lecteurs de ma fiction. Ce chapitre démarre la période obscure de ma fiction. Et aujourd'hui, j'en mettrai deux d'affilés car j'ai écrit terriblement plus que ce que j'aurai pu imaginer. Bonne lecture, si j'ose m'exprimer ainsi.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 16**_

_**Le calme avant la tempête**_

Depuis cette attaque par le monstre bizarre, tout était redevenu calme. Les capitaines étaient retournés au Soul Society et tout redevenait normal. En fait, ils jugeaient que si trop des guerriers puissants étaient à Karakura, ce serait ouvrir les portes du Seireitei à ce traitre et donc faciliter son accession au pouvoir. Il était d'ailleurs surprenant qu'il n'ait pas voulu attaquer. Avec l'opportunité immense qu'il avait eu durant trois semaines, il n'avait pas bougé. C'était dimanche, un jour de repos pour tout le monde et Orihime était décidée à s'en servir pour passer du temps avec Ulquiorra.

« Ulquiorra, si on sortait ensemble?

-Comme tu veux. Où veux-tu aller?

-Eh bien, je voudrai bien aller au parc d'attraction avec toi. »

Il était sceptique. Un lieu avec tant de monde... Pourrait-il s'y sentir à l'aise au moins? Mais bon, pour son amour, il fera un effort colossale. Pour elle, il ferait tout pour la voir sourire. Alors il accepta et partirent ensemble au plus grand parc d'attraction de Karakura. L'arrancar déglutit avec peine devant cette foule immense. La journée allait être très longue pour le pâlot détestant les foules. Surprise plutôt agréable cependant, il y croisa deux amis.

« Yo Ulquiorra!

-Nnoitora, Grimmjow, que faites vous ici?

-La personne qui nous a hébergés voulait absolument venir ici et comme on allait pas squatter aussi pendant son absence. D'ailleurs tu la connais. » Précisa Grimmjow.

En effet, une jeune femme que le Cuarto reconnu assez rapidement fit des gestes de main aux deux autres Espadas. Pour une femme, elle avait des traits un peu trop masculins et des cheveux courts. A la vue de sa protégée, Tatsuki allait se précipiter vers elle quand la vue de l'un de ceux qui allaient la tuer la fit réfléchir à deux fois.

Orihime dut expliquer la situation à son amie pendant une heure pour que la tension se soit calmée.

A ce moment là, ils décidèrent de rester ensemble pour s'amuser. Du tir à la carabine au tournois de boxes ou de Kendo, quelque soit le défi que l'un des arrancars relevait, il y arrivait toujours, dévalisant tout les cadeaux. Bien sur, ils ne firent pas que des défis mais des montagnes russes, des manèges à sensations fortes et tant d'autres. Vint l'heure du repas à cinq. L'albinos aurait bien voulu passer le repas en tête à tête avec son ancienne prisonnière mais ses deux collègues ne voulaient rien entendre, Nnoitora aurait pourtant du le soutenir vu qu'il était avec Neriel... D'ailleurs, où était-elle en ce moment?

« Dites Nnoitora-Kun, Nell-chan n'est pas avec vous? Demanda Orihime, plus vive que son amant

-Neriel? Elle c'est elle et moi je suis moi! Elle était crevée ce matin alors Tatsuki lui a permis de rester chez elle pour se reposer tandis que nous on étais ici. »

Tout s'expliquait. Il croyait qu'ils s'étaient séparés mais il n'en était rien. Vint l'heure de passer commande. Tatsuki commanda un steak Tartare pour la parabole (« Cru?? Comment il peux manger ça?? » songeait la Karatéka), divers plats commandés par Orihime pour se faire ses recettes particulièrement bizarre, un bol de riz pour Ulquiorra, un de Ramen pour Grimmjow et une salade Nappa pour elle même. C'était très bon et finalement, Orihime avait décidé d'opter pour un repas classique en mangeant un de ses plats et en emmenant le reste pour le manger chez soi.

Là ou l'homme au casque aurait du se méfier, c'est quand les deux autres Arrancars commandèrent des bouteilles de saké, qu'ils burent sur place, comme des trous et ce qui devait arriver arriva: ils commencèrent à chanter à tue tête des chants populaires chez les arrancars et comme la plupart de ces chants parlent de tripailles ou de boyaux sanguinolents, ce n'était pas à changer dans un restaurant. De plus, Ulquiorra devait se dépêcher de passer en Secunda Etapa car on ne sait pas ce que ces deux abrutis pouvaient faire, ronds comme ils l'étaient. Ils pourraient bien défier les humains et appliquer ce qu'ils chantaient. Heureusement, ils ne l'appliquèrent pas.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un autre Client entra, plutôt petit, on dirait un gamin. Un gamin avec des cheveux en bataille, blancs, avec un regard aussi froids que la glace et fringué d'une façon spéciale.

« Toshiro-Kun! S'exclama Orihime

-Tiens, vous êtes là? Et c'est toujours « Hitsugaya-Taicho » pour toi. De tout les capitaines, Toshiro Hitsugaya était, de loin, celui qui était le plus à cheval sur la hiérarchie shinigami.

-Hitsugaya-Taicho, quel est la raison de votre venue dans ce parc? Demanda Ulquiorra.

-Disons juste que Momo voulait absolument une peluche en particulier mais elle ne peux pas sortir de la 4ème division pour cause des contusions qu'elle a gagnée lors du dernier combat alors elle m'a demandée.

-Une vice-capitaine demandant quelque chose à un capitaine? C'est assez étrange. Nota la rousse

-Elle me l'a pas demandée en tant qu'ordre de supérieur, évidemment. Juste en tant qu'amie. »

On sentait une pointe de regret lorsqu'il prononça le mot amie.

-Hitsugaya-Taicho, vous... commença Ulquiorra.

-Hey mais c'est le ptit Taicho! S'exclama Nnoitora, toujours aussi rond. Alors, le gamin est en vadrouilles pour se décoincer le cul? Remarque, vivre au milieu de la paperasse à deux Khans, c'est pas drôle hein? Mais bon, j'imagine ben que c'est plus drôle que de d'voir pioncer toute la journée comme l'idiote qui idolâtrait tell'ment cet enfoiré d'Aizen qu'même après qu'il ait tenté d'la tuer, elle pensait qu'c'était toujours un saint! »

Hitsugaya avait le bout de ses oreilles rougissant de colère à mesure que la tirade ivre de la parabole se poursuivait et lorsqu'il évoqua Hinamori, on pouvait constater que de la fumée sortait de ses oreilles, signe que l'éruption n'était pas loin du tout, qu'il exploserait dans quelques secondes.

« Bon Ok le rigolo, la plaisanterie a assez duré! Bakudo No Ichi : Sai! Bakudo No Rokuju San : Riku Jokkoro! Bakudo No Kyuuju Kyuu : Kin! »

Alors que le jeune capitaine déversait sur sa cible un vrai déluge de sorts de liaisons, Nnoitora fut d'abord entravé légèrement aux bras par des câbles invisible, puis transpercé de six lames de lumières immobilisantes, pour subir finalement une entrave cent fois plus forte que précédemment.

« Hein, tu me chatouille là. Constata Nnoitora avant de rompre tous les sorts de Kidos d'un mouvement sec du poignet. Tu voulais faire quoi au juste là, ptit Taicho?

-Je vois. Puisque tu y tiens, je vais te dessaouler en te frappant sans arrêt! Annonça Toshiro, dont le ton frisait en ce moment même le zéro absolu. Enroule toi sur les cieux gelés, HYORINMARU!! »

A ce moment là, le grand dragon de glace apparut, prêt à déchiqueter l'ennemi de son maître. C'est ce moment là qu'Ulquiorra choisit pour prévenir le capitaine que Nnoitora semblait avoir dessaouler (en quelques minutes, il est décidément pas normal, L'arrancar aux dents de cheval!!) et qu'en plus, Hyorinmaru effrayait les simples humains, peu habitués aux histoires fantastiques. Un fois Grimmjow dessaoulé à son tour (en une heure, mais comment est géré l'alcool chez un arrancar bon sang?!?), ils quittèrent le restaurant sans payer après que le gérant, tremblant de peur, leur ait annoncé que s'ils stoppaient ces trucs pas normaux, le repas serait gratuit.

« Tatsuki, où veux-tu aller maintenant? J'espère pas dans un endroit qui a de la musique trop forte. Demanda Grimmjow, prit de l'inévitable gueule de bois, normal vu tout ce qu'il avait bu.

-Eh bien j'ai pensé à un manège pour Ulquiorra et Orihime. Répondit cette dernière

-De quel genre? Quémanda Hitsugaya qui avait exceptionnellement accepté de rester s'amuser avec eux jusqu'à la fin de la soiré après qu'Orihime lui ait offerte la peluche qu'il cherchait, peluche qu'ils avaient déjà gagné précédemment.

-Celui ci. Désigna-t-elle. »

Ils tournèrent les yeux et virent une chose assez laide avec une pancarte indiquant: le manège de l'amour. Si Orihime sautait de joie, Ulquiorra lui, était un peu exaspéré. Finalement ils montèrent tout les deux dans le manège et il débuta. Aucun intérêt, jugea-t-il, tout ceci lui donnait de l'urticaire. Pourtant celle qu'il aimait semblait épanouie et heureuse, si bien qu'il était content aussi. Plus le manège se poursuivait, plus l'humaine se calfeutrait dans les bras de son amant et l'embrassait sur la nuque pour se hisser jusqu'aux lèvres.

C'est à ce moment là qu'un coquin de petit caillou s'était posé sur le rail, faisant trembler le wagonnet et envoyant le nez de l'Arrancar.... Dans la poitrine de l'humaine. Rouges tout les deux, l'albinos s'empressa de retirer son nez de là où il ne devrait pas. Cependant, trop tard, vu que Ulquiorra était avant tout un garçon, la petite bosse du pantalon fit son apparition. Ce dernier regarda sa réaction physique, avec un air d'incompréhension et la rousse faisait de même, encore plus rouge car elle, elle savait ce que cela voulait signifier.

Le reste du manège se passa sans autres soucis du genre, le Cuarto Espada tenait enlacé dans ses bras la femme de ses rêves et qui l'intriguait tant. A son retour, ils virent un combat se dérouler entre Hitsugaya et Nnoitora. Ce dernier avait provoqué le Shinigami en répétant à répétition des phrases comme : « On les fait tout de même de plus en plus petit, les capitaines de nos jours » ou « Tu dois être un vrai génie pour devenir capitaine aussi gamin » ou encore « Tu sais Toshiro, dans son genre, tu me fais penser à Lilynette. Tout aussi impulsif et riquiqui »

Après les explications de Tatsuki, Ulquiorra soupira un bon coup tout en se mettant son pouce et son index sur l'arrête de son nez, ce qui ne manqua pas de rappeler à son amante la scène où ils avaient mangés ensemble pour la première fois. Décidément Nnoitora cherchait vraiment à fracasser n'importe qui... Hormis Neriel, il y avait aussi dans ses « amis de combat » Kenpachi, Grimmjow, Shirosaki, Ichigo, Wonderwice, lui même, Kyoraku et parfois Soi Fon. Irrécupérable!

Encore une fois, Grimmjow ne savait pas comment réagir et ce fut donc à Ulquiorra d'intervenir. S'interposant pour bloquer à la fois un Cero et Hyorinmaru, il comprit sa douleur. Les deux mais en miettes, elles étaient plus ou moins totalement hors service pour le moment. Mais aucun des deux ne tenta de replacer une autre attaque, ce qui mit fin aux hostilités. Après une vive demande du Cuarto, Nnoitora s'excusa sans être pourtant honnête auprès du capitaine. Celui ci jugea que c'était suffisant pour le moment et ils continuèrent ensemble après que la rousse ait soignée les mains de son amant.

Seulement voilà, c'est TOUJOURS dans ce genre de situations paisibles que le farceur de destin (et d'auteur par la même occasion) met un petit caillou faisant dégringoler tout le monde. En effet, à cet instant là, les cinq pouvant ressentir le Reiatsu, virent celui de Neriel s'affaisser de plus en plus, se rapprochant dangereusement du niveau zéro. Comprenant ce que cela impliquait, les quatre guerriers se précipitèrent chez Tatsuki, là où elle se reposait peu avant et risquait de gagner le repos éternel.

Trop tard, il avait disparu. Tous s'arrêtèrent, abattus sauf Nnoitora qui refusait purement et simplement d'y croire. Il continuait ses Sonidos, de plus en plus puissants pour montrer à tout le monde que ce n'était qu'une grosse farce de l'Arrancar aux cheveux verts mais arrivés sur les lieux, elle avait le regard vide, était totalement nue sous les draps comme l'avait constaté son amant qui grimaça et était couverte de bleus, de plaies et de contusions. Il y avait aussi des marques de prise au cou et au bassin.

Elle avait combattue et semblait avoir perdu. Mais comme elle était encore vivante bien que très affaiblie, un homme avait décidé d'en profiter pour s'amuser. Elle a été violée et quand l'ordure en avait marre, il l'étrangla pour l'achever. L'autopsie d'Ulquiorra ne faisait que confirmer sa mort.

Ce soir là, un soir très calme, tout le quartier pu profiter du hurlement de désespoir de l'homme ayant tout perdu.


	18. Chapter 17

_**Chapitre 17**_

_**La fin du guerrier**_

_**au champ d'honneur**_

« Qui cela peut être, celui qui a commis ces atrocités? D'après ces traces de Zampakuto, je dirai soit Aizen et sa bande soit... Des Shinigamis. Voici ce que disait Ulquiorra depuis un moment.

-Aizen ne l'aurait pas achevée, il l'aurait capturé pour savoir où est Wonderwice. Fit remarquer Nnoitora. Cela veut dire qu'il ne reste plus qu'un clan qui a pu faire ceci.

-C'est vrai que je n'ai jamais fait confiance en ces bâtards de shinigamis! Grimaça Grimmjow. Mais là, on a pas assez de preuves pour les accuser.

-C'est vrai. Et comme le corps est toujours ici, cela veux dire que ce n'est pas un... »

Le Cuarto se tut, voyant le corps se désagréger petit à petit, s'évaporer en particules de pression spirituelle. Nnoitora prit un air grave avant de dire :

« As-tu encore besoin de preuves? »

Tout se bousculait dans la tête de chacun. Ulquiorra était désolé pour la parabole et se doutait que le Quinto avait raison mais il ne pouvait y croire. Les shinigamis les plus puissants semblaient honnêtes. De plus, il avait l'impression d'avoir oublié un détail.

Chez le Sexta, il partageait le point de vue de Nnoitora mais son pacte avec l'albinos l'empêchait de le soutenir sur le coup vu qu'ils n'étaient pas d'accord.

Quand au Quinto, il était persuadé que c'était les Shinigamis les assassins mais si Ulquiorra l'intello disait qu'il fallait pas dire cela trop tôt, il devait forcément avoir ses raisons.

Et enfin, Hitsugaya aussi était mal à l'aise. Il était capitaine de la division 10 des armées de la cour. Son grade devrait le mettre automatiquement du côté des Shinigamis mais il comprenait que trop bien la douleur et l'envie de Vengeance de son ex-adversaire. Il avait déjà ressenti ça par le passé et en ce moment même. Lors de l'affaire Kusaka Sojiro, il était vraiment haineux envers les Shinigamis d'avoir obligé le prodige à combattre son ami alors qu'il avait déjà renoncé à Hyorinmaru pour éviter cela. Et en ce moment même, si un Shinigami faisait du mal à Hinamori, il savait qu'il ne pourrait plus garder son titre de capitaine pour la venger.

Et là, cerise sur le gâteau, le Senkaimon s'ouvrit en laissant apparaître une cinquantaine de Shinigamis accompagnés de Soi Fon. Ceux ci étaient armés et en garde tandis que leur chef disait:

« Ulquiorra Schiffer, Nnoitora Jigura, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, vous êtes en état d'arrestation pour rupture de contrat demandé par Ulquiorra Schiffer et meurtres de centaines de Shinigamis. Les meurtres datent d'aujourd'hui.

-Aujourd'hui? Arrêtez de déblater des conneries! S'esclaffa Grimmjow. Aujourd'hui, nous ne sommes pas allé au Soul Society, nous étions sur terre pour...

-Silence, chien d'Arrancar!! s'écria un des Shinigamis masqués.

-Capitaine Soi Fon, il y a méprise, intervint le capitaine Hitsugaya. Aujourd'hui, ils étaient en effet tout le temps sur terre, j'étais avec eux.

-Ne vous en mêlez pas, Hitsugaya-Taicho! Ou sinon nous vous ferons arrêter pour complicité avec ces arrancars! Vous étiez sur le même lieu « par hasard », il y a de quoi être soupçonneux, n'est-ce pas?

-... Je ne peux rester en dehors d'une injustice. Arrêtez moi avec eux dans ce cas, le temps que la vérité éclate. » Annonça le petit génie, résigné.

Et une bande d'hommes de la police secrète passa les menottes aux quatre hommes avant de les emmener dans des cellules au fond de cachots, les même que le capitaine Kurotsuchi avait quitté il y a 150 ans.

« On aurait du leur meuler la gueule. Grommela Nnoitora.

-Faire ça n'aurait qu'aggraver notre cas. De plus nous ne pouvons pas tenir tête ET à Aizen ET à la Soul Society en même temps. » répondit Ulquiorra, platement.

D'un accord à la majorité (on obtiendra jamais un vote de Nnoitora pour attendre au lieu d'agir), ils décidèrent de patienter en attendant le procès qui arrivera dans une semaine. Afin de tuer le temps, Nnoitora et Grimmjow discutaient d'histoires qui leur étaient arrivé, des histoires de combats et de batailles tandis qu'Ulquiorra et Hitsugaya avaient demandé aux gardes un jeu d'échec et jouaient à longueur de journée, l'intelligence des deux joueurs s'égalant et du coup, le nombre de victoires étant plus ou mois égales, ils redoublaient d'inventivité pour pouvoir clamer « Echec et Mat ».

Puis vint le jour du fameux procès. Une assemblée immense de Shinigamis avait été réunis sur le coup. Tout les capitaines(sauf les morts, Hitsugaya et Byakuya évidemment) vices-capitaines, officiers supérieurs et soldats de la garde Royale, la division 0 avaient été rassemblés pour le procès. Ukitake s'installa sur le siège du juge et annonça le procès ouvert.

« Nous allons aujourd'hui traiter de l'affaire des morts Shinigamis. Soi Fon-Taicho, annoncez les faits.

-Oui, Ukitake-Soutaicho. A 9 heures 34, huit cadavres ont été retrouvés au Seireitei.... »

Deux heures passèrent, deux heures très longues. Chacun surenchérissait, le procureur général se battant avec ardeur et l'avocat n'en menant pas large, ne faisant que tenter de gagner du temps. Et ainsi donc, le verdict allait être rendu.

« Eh bien il semblerait que cette affaire soit finit. Le jury a délibéré, les quatre personnes ici présentes sont coupa... »

Un grand fracas se fit entendre. Des particules spirituelles noirs et violettes happèrent le toit du conseil des Chûo. Une pluie de roches tomba en cascade sur tout ceux à l'intérieur qui se protégèrent avec leur bras. Les quatre captifs levèrent les yeux au ciel avant de reconnaître Shirosaki qui venait de balancer Getsuga Tenshô.

D'un accord, commun cette fois, ils décidèrent d'en profiter pour s'éclipser mais Toshiro tenait absolument à emmener Hinamori avec lui. Surpris, ils acceptèrent cependant avant de Retourner au Senkaimon et d'arriver au magasin Urahara avant que son propriétaire scelle le passage le temps que tout se calme.

« Merci Shirosaki de nous avoir sauvé la vie. Lança Ulquiorra.

-Bah ces crétins à la Soul Society n'avaient pas à vous condamner à mort, y'avait pas de raisons!

-Mhh. Pouvez vous jurer être innocent de ce que l'on vous accuse? S'enquiert Urahara.

-Marrant vous les shinigamis vous rejetez toujours la faute sur les Hollows! Railla Nnoitora.

-Ca ira, intervint l'homme pleurant des larmes d'émeraudes. Ce que mon ami veux dire c'est que là, j'ai constaté beaucoup de zones d'ombres. Par exemple, ils disent qu'il n'y a pas eu d'intrusion mais sans vouloir vous offenser, Les quatre gardes de la portes sont très grands mais loin d'être forts. Un simple Bakudo comme Hainawa aurait suffit à l'immobiliser. Ensuite, il suffisait d'ouvrir la porte et ni vu ni connu, il n'y a pas de sirènes.

-Je pense qu'ils l'auraient dit si l'un d'eux avait été agressé par un Bakudo. Remarqua le gérant.

-Il y a deux hypothèses à cela. Soit l'ennemi utilisait un pouvoir comme celui de Zomarie... Commença l'albinos brun.

-Quel plaie celui là. Marmonna Nnoitora pour lui.

-Soit il se sert d'un autre pouvoir problématique, moduler le temps à sa guise, le figer, l'accélérer ou le ralentir. Dans ce cas précis, il l'aurait figé pour le point de vue du gardien. Après, ce ne sont que des hypothèses, il est possible que rien ne soit vrai ou que tout soit exacte. Alors selon moi... »

La discutions était enflammée mais l'homme veuf avait définitivement décroché. Ulquiorra avait raison, ils avaient négligé des hypothèses, même eux. Puis, en l'espace d'une seule seconde, tout s'éclaircit. La solution était une évidence, comment avaient ils pu passer à ce point à côté de la plaque?!?

Doucement, il se releva, ce que Grimmjow ne manqua pas de remarquer.

« Eh, tu fais quoi Nnoitora?

-J'vais venger Neriel. Cette réponse surprit tout le monde.

-Tu veux aller au seirei... démarra Urahara.

-Au Hueco Mundo! Le coupa Nnoitora.

-Mais tu l'as dit toi même que les Shinigamis avaient... commença Ulquiorra.

-A ma connaissance, Aizen Sosuke est toujours un Shinigami, même s'il les a trahis. Il a très bien pu la tuer, se moquant finalement de ce qu'il advenait de Wonderwice pour nous monter les uns contre les autres. Tout le monde écarquilla les yeux. Une chose aussi évidente, comment avaient ils fait pour ne pas le voir??

-Chez nous, il tue Neriel et chez les Shinigamis, il assassine des shinigamis, le plan parfait si ce n'est qu'il comportait une faille : Il a négligé l'influence du temps. Il aurait du attendre quelques jours, que ça ait l'air d'une vengeance. » Tout le monde fut surpris. Depuis quand l'idiot de Nnoitora était aussi fin d'esprit?

Cependant, ils remirent les pieds sur terre quand ce dernier annonça qu'il y allait seul. Tout le monde tenta de le raisonner mais rien n'y faisait. Finalement, Nnoitora l'emporta avec quelques réserves. Il devait les tenir informés par un outil humain que l'on appelle « Walkman », très utile pour communiquer à distance.

C'est ainsi que l'homme aux dents de cheval emprunta un Garganta direction le Hueco Mundo, direction son destin. Chance, celui là mena directement DANS le nouveau QG d'Aizen (mais il l'ignorait à ce moment là), Las Noches ne pouvant plus être reconstruite. Comme le lieu était nouveau, le Maître des lieux ne sut pas qu'un Garganta étranger avait été ouvert dans le palais. Nnoitora pu alors se faufiler, avec sa tenue de Camouflage, une grande cape du désert lui couvrant tout le corps munis d'une cagoule lui tombant allègrement sur le visage pour éviter de donner l'alerte trop tôt, donc de se faire tuer avant d'avoir pu venger Neriel et s'aperçut bien vite de diverses choses:

Pour commencer, Las Noches avait disparu et à la place, le groupe des Arrancars vivait en « rase campagne », dans des tentes, le temps que les architectes arrivent à bâtir des maisons pour chacun. De plus des relais avaient été instaurés pour éviter les attaques surprises. Pour finir, un Arrancar était envoyé toutes les heures en reconnaissance, le temps que le réseau de surveillance du Hueco Mundo ne soit plus hors service. Et maintenant Aizen et les autres Soldats qu'habituellement on ne voyait pratiquement jamais en public se promenaient allègrement parmi les Arrancars. Pour finir, il apprit en interrogeant quelques soldats qu'apparemment Ichimaru et Tôsen étaient décédés.

Et c'est lors d'une de ses recherches, qu'il percuta Hallibel. C'était elle entre mille avec ce ton et ces cheveux blonds en cascade dans le dos. Dès lors, l'Espada su ce qu'il allait faire. Furtivement, il l'espionna pour guetter le moment où elle serait seule dans sa tente. A force de patience ce moment arriva et elle entra dans sa tente mais elle n'était pourtant pas seule, il y avait Mila-Rose avec elle dedans. Elle semblait vraiment atteinte par un combat. Respirant un grand coup, il entra avant de lâcher avec désinvolture:

« Yo, Hallibel. Ca faisait un Bail!

-Excusez moi, vous êtes... ? Demanda l'intéressée, ne le reconnaissant visiblement pas.

-Vous le connaissez, Hallibel-Sama?

-Tiens, je l'avais pas vu celle là. »

A peine cette phrase dit qu'il chargea son Cero.

Il tire la langue là? Pourquoi, se demandait Hallibel. Mais elle comprit vite en voyant des rayons fuser vers sa bouche et en entrevoyant le cinq tracé sur sa langue grâce à la lumière émise par les rayons qui n'étaient pas assez fort pour éclairer le visage. Ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise mais Mila-Rose n'avait rien remarqué.

« Fuis Mila-Rose! Il va te tuer!

-Adieu. » Lâcha Nnoitora avant son Cero.

Il fusa, d'un jaune magnifiquement létal, réduisant a néant la Fraccion de Hallibel.

« Je suppose que ma signature aura été suffisante pour que tu me reconnaisse, Tia Hallibel, Tercera Espada.

-Que veux tu.... Nnoitora Jigura, Quinto Espada?

-Des infos. Et si celles que tu me refile ne me conviennent pas, te tuer.

-Et que veux tu savoir?

-Je veux savoir qui est le meurtrier de Neriel et des Shinigamis. Et savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à Tesla.

-Pour Neriel, je suis navrée mais tu viens tout juste de m'apprendre qu'elle est morte. Mais j'en sais plus sur ce qu'il est arrivé à Tesla. Après ton départ, il t'idolâtrait toujours autant et on l'a placé sous ma responsabilité pour le début. Cependant, il suivait tes idéaux avec passion, si bien qu'il tenta à plus d'une fois d'abattre Aizen-Sama.

-Quel con... grommela-t-il.

-Et là, il est dans l'une des prisons pour traitres, en compagnie de Szayel, de tout ses Fraccions ainsi que de Stark et Lilynette et ils vont être condamné à m...

-Une seconde! Le coupa la parabole. T'as bien dit Stark et Lilynette? Pour Szayel et ses Fraccions, ok mais LUI??

-J'étais autant surprise que toi mais en fait, il semblerait qu'il voulait juste de la compagnie de gens forts, les faibles se faisant écraser par sa puissance meurtrière. Il s'était attaché à l'Espada et aussi à vous trois, Grimmjow, Ulquiorra et toi. Alors il a demandé la permission de déserter pour être avec vous, Aizen l'a enfermé pour trahison.

-...

-Dis, Nnoitora, ton armée a-t-elle besoin d'une nouvelle Tercera Espada?

-Qu-quoi?? Tu veux dire que tu veux déserter?

-J'y songeais déjà depuis qu'il a enfermé Stark. Maintenant, je te vois qui veut désorganiser durablement son armée alors je veux t'aider. Je sais où se trouve les prisons »

D'abord perplexe, Nnoitora accepta ensuite l'aide d'Hallibel car il n'avait pas le choix. Dans les cachots, il y avait une dizaine de cellules et seul l'escalier était gardé par un Arrancar. Une fois que le garde s'aperçut que son chef venait de libérer tout les condamnés à mort, tentant de réagir face à cette rébellion, il se fit trancher la tête par son complice aux dents de cheval.

Chacun récupéra ses armes, donnés par Hallibel et l'interrogea sur l'identité de son ami. Après un signe de tête de cette dernière, Nnoitora ôta sa cagoule et si tout le monde fut surpris au début, la suite des sentiments se déroula différemment pour les ex captifs. Szayel se contenta de soupirer, disant qu'envoyer Ulquiorra aurait été plus judicieux vu qu'il était plus puissant, ce qui exaspéra la parabole. Stark, lui, se contenta de sourire, signe que cela lui faisait plaisir de revoir le possesseur de Santa Teresa. Lilynette bouda parce que maintenant Stark lui consacrerait moins de temps du fait qu'il allait revoir trois potes de longues dates. Et Tesla se contenta purement et simplement d'éclater en sanglots de joie dans les bras de son ancien maître.

Une fois tout ce qui s'était passé entre temps raconté, le Quinto pu s'assurer que tous le suivraient contre Aizen. Parfait, on pouvait laisser tomber la discrétion mais au moins, le félon allait pas s'en remettre de si tôt. Il remit sa cape pour sortir aux côtés d'Hallibel avec les « captifs » derrière. Il fut convenu d'un commun accord que tout les Fraccions, sauf Lilynette, iraient sur terre, dans le magasin Urahara prévenir tout le monde et leur demander de ne pas intervenir (Urahara avait omis un détail, les ondes d'un Walkman ne passent pas entre les mondes). C'est ainsi que les cinq restants sortirent du cachot, Hallibel et Nnoitora capuchonné et les trois autres à l'arrière, comme s'ils étaient vraiment prisonniers.

Elle toqua à la porte du bureau de son maître. Après une invitation de ce dernier, elle entra avec ses quatre compagnons.

« Hallibel? Que me vaut l'honneur de cette visite avec ces quatre autres arrancars dont trois prisonniers? Demanda le shinigami renégat avec son habituel sourire chimérique.

-Aizen, vous allez mourir.

-Je te demande pardon? Insista Sosuke.

-T'es bouché ma parole! On va te crever! S'exclama l'homme à la cape dont la voix fut immédiatement reconnue par le traitre.

-Tiens tiens, je ne t'attendais pas, Nnoitora. Enfin, j'espérais que les Shinigamis t'auraient réglé ton compte avant que tu comprenne, toi qui était si peu malin.

-C'est grâce à ta semaine de torture que j'ai été le plus vif. Merci, grâce à toi j'ai passé pour un génie avant de redevenir le Nnoitora que tout le monde connait. Mais c'est pas pour autant que je vais être plus doux sur ton sort, cracha la baguette chinoise. Stark, Lilynette, Hallibel, Szayel, ne vous en mêlez pas, celui là est pour moi. Je vais ainsi venger Neriel!

-Ne parle pas ainsi Nnoitora, cela ne te ressemble pas. En parlant ainsi, tu passes pour un faible.

-T'as peur de perdre? Ça te dérangerait de perdre contre un faible pas vrai? Secunda Etapa »

L'explosion de Reiatsu alerta tout le palais tout en enlevant d'elle même la cape de l'Arrancar. Contre un tel adversaire, il ne pouvait y aller molo. Sonido, tranchant dans le dos, Cero, Nnoitora était réellement d'une toute autre dimension, mu par la haine et l'envie de vengeance. Cependant, cela n'était pas suffisant, Aizen lui trancha un bras assez facilement(rappelons que le Hierro de Nnoitora était beaucoup plus résistant que celui d'Ulquiorra). Chacun redoublait de vitesse pour passer à travers la garde de l'autre sans pour autant y arriver.

-Hado no Kyuuju : Kurohitsugi.

C'est quoi cette obscurité? Ah oui, le Hado d'Aizen, le cercueil noir. Voilà ce que se disait Nnoitora, enfermé dans cette boite. Puis une centaine de lames le blessèrent de part en part. De vulgaires égratignure, la parabole profitait du fait d'être caché par son attaque pour charger un Cero qui fusa dès la dissipation de la technique de destruction. Elle ne balaya que du vide, Aizen s'était rendu dans son dos et lui trancha l'épaule. Pas entièrement, qu'il ne puisse pas la régénérer. Haletant, l'Arrancar aux dents de cheval vit son bourreau de rapprocher, tout sourire. Bordel, Ulquiorra s'était battu contre CA??

« Tu t'es bien battu Nnoitora. Cependant, face à moi, tu n'avais aucune chance. Alors Adieu. »

Et le traitre transperça la gorge de son ennemi, sentant comme une éternité de souffrance s'abattre sur lui. Sa vie défila en accéléré devant ses yeux, le moment de sa naissance, les diverses bastons entre lui et Neriel, Aizen lui confiant la mission de protéger Orihime qu'il interprétait allègrement à sa sauce, ces parties de cartes avec Grimmjow et les autres au Hueco Mundo, son combat contre Barragan, son premier baiser accidentel avec Neriel, la déclaration qui s'en suivit.....

Neriel....

« Je t'aime. Attends moi s'il te plait, je vais te rejoindre »

Et une fois ces mots dits, il commença à s'évaporer comme Neriel il y a quelques jours en ayant la larme à l'œil qui ne voulait pas tomber, il était triste à l'idée qu'il n'avait pas pu la venger et qu'il n'en aurait jamais plus l'occasion, jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse entièrement, signe de sa mort.

* * *

Alors voilà mes deux chapitres. Note, le chapitre 18 aussi est tapé mais il y a des retouches à faire et surtout , j'ai pas envie de vous en donner trop d'un coup. Eh bien à bientôt.


	19. Chapter 18

**Veuillez m'excuser, en ce moment j'ai une connexion assez pourrie alors j'ai pas pu poster avant, Gomen Nasai En plus vous risquez d'être déçus, la fin de ce chapitre est nulle pour un évènement si important.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 18**_

_**Déchéance du **_

_**Seireitei**_

« Ainsi donc, voilà ce qu'il s'est passé. » Résuma Ulquiorra.

Après la mort de Nnoitora, conformément à sa dernière volonté énoncée dans le cachot, les quatre guerriers se replièrent sur la terre, au magasin Urahara où d'abord Hallibel fut accueillit avec une extrême animosité (Tesla et les Fraccions de Szayel avaient oublié de la mentionner et de mentionner son retournement de veste).

Cependant Kisuke et le Cuarto étaient pour lui donner une chance de s'expliquer, chance qu'ils ne regrettèrent pas, apprenant ainsi la mort de leur ami. Ils firent un deuil en communauté réduite (Le Seireitei croyant toujours en la culpabilité des Arrancars) et se jurèrent de faire payer à Aizen la mort de ce couple.

Des centaines de Kilomètres plus loin, un homme très grand mais dont la taille semblait presque petite tellement il était arrondi, rien à voir avec Nnoitora, avec de courts cheveux roses se promenait dans un parc. Ichigo l'aurait tout de suite identifié comme étant Hachigen Ushoda, le Vizard Kidiste. Quelle belle promenade! Hachi était l'un des rares Vizards qui sortait régulièrement. Quand tout a coup il percuta un corps par terre et trébucha, d'abord confus, il s'empressa d'aller s'excuser à la personne qu'il a écrasé mais constata qu'il n'était pas conscient. Torse nu, couvert de balafres et de brûlures, les mèches de cheveux flambés, il aurait pu passé pour une victime d'un banal incendie si sa carrure et ses cheveux argentés n'indiquaient pas que c'était Gin Ichimaru, ce que le colosse constata tout de suite.

« Gin! Que fait-il ici?? »

Sans se poser plus de questions, le Vizard constata que l'homme serpent vivait encore, mais faiblement. Alors il l'attrapa et le ramena à la base. Bien sûr, à la vue du renégat, tous ne furent pas si magnanimes. En particulier un jeune homme dont certains détails rappelaient feu le Quinto Espada. Des yeux un peu plissés, de longs cheveux (pas autant que ceux ne Nnoitora cependant) blonds, il était très mince, assez grand et avait lui aussi des dents de cheval.

« Pourquoi t'as ramené ce félon ici, Hachi? T'aurais du le laisser crever!

-Pour une fois, je suis du même avis que le chauve! Annonça une jeune femme blonde avec le visage couvert de taches de rousseurs.

-Hirako, Hiyori... essayez de lui pardonner, la Soul Society y était bien parvenu.

-Pour se faire ensuite poignarder dans le dos. Précisa un homme un peu barbu (il était le seul qu'Hiyori ne pouvait appeler « le chauve ») avec une coiffure en étoile.

-Mais si tu regarde bien, Love, ces brûlures ne sont pas des marques de Kido mais bien de Cero. J'ai l'impression qu'il a de nouveau retourné sa veste et Aizen ne l'a pas accepté.

-...

-...

Le silence régnait, personne n'osant le rompre puis finalement, ce fut Hirako qui fit le premier pas en ajoutant:

-Bon Ok Hachigen, fais ce que tu veux de lui. Mais si tu me fais regretter de lui avoir fait confiance, tu connaîtra ta douleur, on est d'accord?

-On ne peux plus, Hirako! Milles mercis! » s'écria la boule de bowling, ne se tenant plus de joie de pouvoir sauver quelqu'un au lieu de l'abattre.

Il se réveilla. Gin, à son éveil, constata plusieurs choses comme le fait qu'il était vivant mais gravement blessé, que son torse était couvert de bandages et qu'en plus son bras était dans une attelle.

* Cassé, c'est bien ma veine. * songea-t-il.

Et détournant les yeux de son corps, il vit qu'il était en plus dans une salle souterraine, destinée à l'entrainement apparemment. Et à ses côtés, le géant qu'il identifia tout de suite.

« Toi? Tu étais l'un de ceux sur qui Aizen à utilisé la Hollowmorphose non?

-En effet, je m'appelle Hachigen Ushoda. Flatté que tu te souvienne de moi, Gin Ichimaru, bras droit de Sosuke Aizen le renégat.

-Ex bras droit tu devrait plutôt dire. Vu mon état, je ne suis plus utile à quoi que ce soit. De plus, j'avais l'intention de ne pas rester trop longtemps à ses côtés. En fait, je devrais le remercier d'avoir créé ce monstre, il m'a permit de faire la scission discrète avec le camp des Arrancars mais d'un autre côté, j'ai failli réellement y passer. »

Et sur ces mots, il rigola mais agrippa tout de suite ses côtes en feu dans une grimace de souffrance.

« Pfou. Pas bon de rigoler ainsi quand on a la moitié de la cage thoracique défoncée comme si elle avait été bombardées par des canons »

Hachigen prévint tout le monde du réveil d'Ichimaru ce qui provoqua ni joie ni quoi que ce soit, juste de l'animosité. Pas étonnant vu que tout le monde le considérait encore comme un ennemi. Cependant, chacun le laissa s'exprimer.

« Veuillez me croire, j'ai toujours haï cet homme, lui qui m'a tout volé. Il m'a volé mon honneur, mes croyances, ma sœur. »

Tous firent un bond en arrière. Comment ça, sa sœur?? Il n'était pas fils unique?

« Depuis le début, je le suis dans l'espoir de le tuer, lui l'assassin de ma sœur chérie, mon unique famille. Les deux seuls femmes ayant compté dans ma vie sont Kaoru Ichimaru et Rangiku Matsumoto. Mes parents sont morts peu après ma naissance.

-T'as une sœur? T'en as jamais parlé à personne! S'exclama Shinji Hirako.

-Aizen ne devait pas faire le lien entre elle et moi. Car s'il venait à l'apprendre, il se doutera que je veux la venger, lui qui l'a tué en voulant expérimenter la Hollowmorphose alors qu'elle et moi sommes des êtres... particuliers en ce sens. »

Et là, il enleva quelque chose au niveau de son visage, ce qui fit faire un nouveau bond en arrière de stupeur aux personnes présentes dans le souterrain.

« Mais c'est... T'es quoi au juste Ichimaru! Demanda le second homme blond parmi les Vizards, avec une longue chevelure ondulée lui tombant dans le dos et une tenue très particulière.

-Ce que je suis? Officiellement, shinigami renégat. Officieusement, un Hybride issu d'un accouplement interdit. Expliqua le serpent après avoir replacé ce mystérieux objet sur son visage.

-Hey, si je m'attendais à « ça »! S'exclama Shinji (oui, il s'exclame beaucoup). Tu sais, Gin, maintenant que tu nous a fait confiance en nous disant la vérité, j'ai envie moi aussi de te faire confiance. Bienvenue parmi nous. Par contre, il arrive parfois qu'Ichigo vienne nous rendre visite alors dans ces cas, suit Hachigen.

-Je le ferai, merci de me faire confiance. Ça fait du bien.

-Test pratique, il arrive. Annonça l'autre blond.

-Très bien Rose, merci pour cet information. Gin, suis moi. » Ordonna Hachi.

Aux portes du Seireitei, tout le monde était paniqué. Il y avait une centaine de Hollows, dix Gillians et un de ces espèces d'Arrancar géant mais pourtant complet. La mort leur pendait au nez, voilà ce qu'il allait leur advenir, en guise de punition pour avoir accusé a tord et sans preuves les trois Espadas. Même Kenpachi ne pourrait pas tous les repousser à lui tout seul.

« Ukitake-Soutaicho, que devons nous faire?

-....

-Soutaicho? Quels sont les ordres.

-Même avec un commandement des plus brillants, nous nous ferons tous massacrer par ma faute. Tentez de résister le plus longtemps possible et d'abattre le plus de Hollows possible, afin de faciliter le combat à nos alliés une fois le Seireitei détruit.

-Soutaicho??? »

Cette unique phrase souffla tel un vent de panique dans les rangs des braves soldats shinigamis mais pas suicidaires. Certains pensaient même à déserter les rangs.

Cependant il n'en fut rien, tous restèrent en position.

« Bombardons les depuis le haut des murs! Les Nécromanciens, tous en position, prêts à faire feu! Balancez vos plus puissants Hado! Nous devons tenir le plus longtemps possible! » Hurla le nouveau capitaine en chef en guise de directives.

Et l'assaut commença. La première vague était celle des hollows de bases et une cinquantaine de Nécromanciens tira une pluie de sorts sur eux. Tous disparaissaient au bout d'un moment quand les Gillians se décidèrent à agir à coup de Cero qui balaya Le mur entier, emportant une masse mouvante très loin, masse qu'Ukitake identifia comme étant le capitaine Kurotsuchi. Enfin, c'était le capitaine Kurotsuchi jusqu'à ce qu'il s'empale au sommet d'une tour et meurt de ses blessures. Encore une victime chez le capitaines et le petit doigt d'Ukitake lui murmura que ce n'était sûrement pas prêt de s'arrêter.

Heureusement que Soi Fon avait aussi contraint Hitsugaya à l'exil car sinon, ce serait la fin complète des Shinigamis et plus personne n'aurait pu empêcher le félon d'atteindre le trône de Las Noches.

« Juushiro, tu dois fuir! Je m'occupe du flanc droit, retourne au palais pour... »

C'est dans un de ces moments ou le temps à tendance à passer au ralentis. En effet, ces quelques secondes furent pour Ukitake comme des heures. Une lame pénétra dans son cou avant d'étêter le huitième capitaine dont le cadavre s'avachit par terre. Kyoraku mort, ce n'était pas envisageable!! Il était si puissant, ce n'était pas envisageable! Il était...

Et pile à ce moment là, Ukitake tomba à genoux, prit d'une quinte de toux particulièrement douloureuse. Enfin, elle l'était moins que la lame qui lui traversa la gorge. Quelle catastrophe! Une bande d'Arrancars s'était camouflé au milieux de tout les hollows normaux. Ils perdaient, inexorablement. Kenpachi était encore celui faisant un vrai carnage dans l'armée adverse quand une épée ennemie lui traversa l'œil avant de transpercer le cerveau. Sans cerveau en état de marche, même ce Kenpachi Zaraki ayant montré une force de combat bien plus impressionnante et une endurance encore plus terrible que ses prédécesseurs à ce titre ne peux survivre.

Quelle horreur! Tout ce sang faisait tourner de l'œil le capitaine Unohana qui ne comprenait décidément pas comment on pouvait se repaitre de tant d'inhumanité. Elle fut dévorée par un arrancar l'attaquant par surprise.

Komamura se battait dos à dos avec Soi Fon, les deux derniers survivants à bout de souffle.

« Vous avez bien combattu, Shinigamis. Aizen Sama sait pardonner, rejoignez le et vous vivrez!

-Plutôt mourir que de trahir Genryusai-Sama! Pour le Soutaicho! Hurla le renard avant de se faire taire, empalé.

-Je suis du même avis que mon collègue alors tuez moi. Annonça Soi Fon avec une froideur hivernale.

-Vos souhaits sont des ordres, ma ptite dame » répondit un Arrancar en la décapitant.

Aizen sourit. Le Gotei 13 n'était plus, Il ne restait que quelques gêneurs empêchant l'accession à son trône. Attends le, roi des mondes, il vient te tuer.

* * *

**Ok j'admets que la fin du chapitre est insipide mais pour faire passer son goût atroce, le chapitre 19 arrive qui est meilleur selon moi.**


	20. Chapter 19

_**Chapitre 19**_

_**Le règne du Chaos**_

Cela faisait maintenant un an que le roi était déchu. Aizen Sosuke, nouveau roi du Soul Society, instaurait un système où il dirigerait tout sur tout. Les vices-capitaines de l'ancien Gotei 13 furent condamnés à l'abandon à la mort de tout leurs capitaines. Le nouveau roi opprimait tout shinigami avec son armée. Pour lui, le moindre shinigami était partisan du Gotei 13 car les deux seuls shinigamis qui étaient de son côté étaient morts. Pourtant le félon n'avait pas versé la moindre larme à ces pertes. Après tout, ce n'étaient que des pions.

« A genoux, Shinigamis!

-Argh... »

Plus loin, Un Arrancar maltraitait un pauvre Shinigami de force moyenne, ce qui est très bas par rapport à ces semi-hollows. Les arrancars avaient reçu la permission de maltraiter tout shinigami en vue et ils en profitaient magnifiquement, presque abusivement. Pile à ce moment là, deux personnes avec des capes et des capuches sur la tête, ne laissant rien entrevoir, passèrent à côté quand le partisan d'Aizen l'intercepta.

« Eh, t'es shinigami?

-...

-Je vais prendre ce silence pour un oui. Dans ce cas, je vais m'amus...

-Soten ni Sase, Hyorinmaru. »

Sans que l'Arrancar n'ait saisi ce qu'avait dit l'ex Capitaine Hitsugaya, le grand dragon de glace apparut de l'intérieur de sa cape et s'abattit sur l'agresseur qui gela instantanément et se cassa en dizaines de morceaux.

« Shinigami, nous sommes de ton côté. Va plus à l'est et tu tombera sur un arrancar avec des ailes, une queue de diablotin et un casque en guise de masque. Il semble pleurer des larmes d'émeraudes. Dis lui que Toshiro Hitsugaya t'as demandé d'aller au refuge et il te conduira avec les tiens.

-Me-Merci! Et il détala en courant vers l'est quand la deuxième personne encapuchonnée prit la parole.

-Nous en accueillons de plus en plus, des victimes de la vilénie de Aizen, n'est-ce pas?

-Je suis surpris que tu ais tant détachée tes sentiments d'allégeance envers lui, au point de ne plus l'appeler « capitaine »

-Il a tué tant de shinigamis... Je ne peux lui pardonner.

-Je te félicite d'avoir adopté ce point de vue Momo. Si tu as besoin de plus de soutien, je serait toujours là avec toi. Normal, on est amis non?

-Oui... Nous sommes... Juste amis... »

Cette phrase souleva une vague de déception dans l'ancien capitaine. Il n'avait toujours pas été capable de lui avouer son amour à Hinamori. Finalement, tout était peut être mieux ainsi. En tout cas, l'amitié entre eux était très belle et si elle était...

Sans prévenir personne, tout à coup, l'ancienne vice-capitaine d'Aizen saisit Hitsugaya par les joues en posant chacune de ses mains sur une joue différente et peu à peu, attira son visage à elle avant de l'embrasser.

Bon sang, comment imaginer qu'un simple baiser le ferait autant rougir? Comment pouvait-il savoir qu'il allait avoir une telle boule de chaleur dans son buste? Pourtant, ce n'était pas du tout désagréable. Ses lèvres avaient un arrière goût de fraise, son souffle trouble rendait l'embrassé tout chose, sa peau était comme de la soie, d'une douceur indicible et sa prise légère des joues ressemblait à une tendre caresse.

Puis elle rompit le charme. Cela n'avait duré pas plus de deux secondes. Pourtant Toshiro en était encore tout groggy.

« Excuse moi d'avoir fait ça sans te prévenir, Toshiro, je voulais me débarrasser de ce sentiment pour toi et il me semblait que laisser libre cours à ses instincts était la meilleure solution.

-C'est... C'est une idée comme les autres. Maintenant, j'ai moi aussi un sentiment dont je veux me débarrasser. »

Il lui attrapa gentiment mais fermement le menton et fit de même que ce lui avait fait Hinamori avant de faire coulisser ses mains, une dans la nuque et l'autre dans le dos. Il exerçait des petits mouvements doux pour caresser ce qui était sous ses doigts. Elle même, d'abord surprise, avait commencé à passer sa main dans les cheveux de son amant, l'autre sur son bassin. Un raz-de marée d'émotions s'abattait sur les deux jeunes shinigamis dont le bisou s'intensifiait peu à peu, jusqu'à en devenir langoureux.

Finalement, de nouveau le charme fut rompu.

« Hinamori, je t'aimerai toujours.

-Moi aussi Toshiro, je n'aime plus que toi. »

Cependant l'heure n'était pas aux gazouillis. Une troupe d'Arrancars se chargea de le leur rappeler. Sitôt repérés, les tourtereaux furent pris en chasse par ces brutes mais un rayon rouge les intercepta. Grimmjow s'approcha du groupe, en resureccion et commença à les attaquer. Et vas-y que je t'empale avec mes griffes, et vas-y que je t'arrache le cou à coups de crocs, bref l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus faisait preuve d'une réelle barbarie.

« Ca va les amoureux?

-Oui, merci Grimmjow.

-Oh c'est rien. A l'avenir, essayez d'éviter ces trucs à découvert »

Et pour illustrer ses propos, il fit comme si la femme rêvée était dans ses bras et mima de manière grossière un baiser entre lui et une personne imaginaire. Pour se venger de sa moquerie, Hitsugaya lui envoya son pieds au derrière.

« Dis, Grimmjow, a propos, Ulquiorra à fait des découvertes intéressantes par rapport à cet espèce d'illogisme?

-Tu parles du fait qu'on soit en resureccion 24 heures sur 24? Demanda la panthère qui avait retrouvé son sérieux. Eh bien il a découvert, grâce à Szayel, que sa composition cellulaire avait changé, tout comme celle de Hallibel, Stark, et celle de Szayel. De plus, détail plus emmerdant, Ulquiorra et moi on peux plus passer en Secunda Etapa, et c'est pas faute d'avoir essayé. Il a même tenté de nous renvoyer sur terre, ou notre composition était de nouveau normale pour nous faire passer en Secunda Etapa avant de nous ramener ici et résultat, on revient toujours à l'état de resureccion première.

-Je vois, ça doit être lié à l'atmosphère particulière d'ici maintenant qu'Aizen est devenu le roi du Soul Society. Il a du faire en sorte que ses soldats soient toujours au top de leur puissance mais sans pour autant vous donner toute votre puissance, à vous. »

Et sur cet échange, Grimmjow et Hitsugaya permutèrent sur les rôles. Les Shinigamis devaient accueillir les réfugiés tandis que l'Arrancar cherchait des maltraités pour leur venir en aide.

Oui, lentement mais sûrement, une rébellion se préparait sous le nez du tyran.

Plus loin, il y avait un deuxième groupe de rebelles. Ils étaient menés par Hirako Shinji et la troupe des Vizards.

« Dis, tu es sûr de vouloir garder cette cape et te battre aux coups d'épées simples, Gin? Demanda Love.

-Affirmatif, confirma l'intéressé. Il ne faut pas qu'Aizen soit au courant du fait que je sois toujours en vie sinon il sera sur la défensive et dans ce cas, on aura plus la moindre chance de l'abattre.

-Tout ça pour venger ta sœur hein? Compléta Shinji.

-Tout ça pour venger ma sœur ET Rangiku. Affirma l'homme aux cheveux d'argents.

-Ah oui, j'avais oublié qu'il lui faisait subir un horrible traitement à cause de sa grosse poitrine! » Se rappela Lisa Yadomaru.

Gin ne releva même pas le pic, déterminé, prêt à mourir pour sa mission même si, à fortiori, il n'en aurait pas besoin pour y arriver.

« Orihime, dois-je encore te rappeler à quel point tout ceci est dangereux?

-Et moi, dois-je encore te rappeler que je m'en moque? »

Ulquiorra et Orihime discutaient du fait de si l'humaine pouvait aller au front maintenant que la puissance de Tsubaki pouvait trancher un Hierro pas trop solide. Elle refusait de rester à l'arrière alors que son amant risquait sa vie au front.

« Ecoute moi bien, Orihime. La guerre n'est pas un jeu, cette marque devrait te le rappeler. »

En effet, barrant la peau habituellement si lisse de l'Espada, une balafre se promenait sur son œil. La vie n'est pas facile pour un rebelle dont la tête est mise à prix.

« Je sais que la guerre n'est pas un jeu, et ce que je vois en voyant cette marque, c'est qu'elle me rends inquiète.

-Décidément, tu es bornée, femme. On dirait Grimmjow. Shirosaki, aide moi à la convaincre!

-Désolé Ulquiorra mais sur ce coup, j'ai aucun pouvoir. Et puis c'est vrai qu'on manque de force de frappe au front. Répondit l'intéressé.

-Si tu peux pas m'aider, ne l'encourage pas au moins! S'exaspéra le Cuarto.

-Allons allons, calmez vous! Intervint Szayel qui remuait un flacon d'A.D.N des arrancars pour ses recherches. Orihime, grâce à ceci, sera dotée d'un Hierro à l'instar de celui de Nnoitora. Elle pourra donc se battre tout son saoul bien que je sais que ce n'est pas adapté, vu que tu hais les combats.

-Je hais encore plus le fait de savoir l'homme que j'aime en danger sans que je puisse l'aider. Affirma la rousse.

-Szayel, s'informa Ulquiorra, tu es sûr que ton truc marche aussi bien que tu l'affirme?

-Si tu veux, je peux te le prouver sur moi. » Répondit le scientifique.

Et sur cette proposition, il avala la capsule particulière et après une incitation de l'homme aux cheveux roses, la chauve souris lança une de ses attaques qui auraient pu grandement blesser Szayel et ne rien faire à Nnoitora et c'est exactement ce qu'il se passa ici, le poulpe n'avait pas la moindre égratignure. Mais une minute plus tard, il s'avachit et fut pris d'une quinte de toux rauque.

« Effets secondaires dû à un abus de la substance. Le maximum toléré par le corps, humain ou non, est d'une pilule de 10 grammes par jour mais là, comme je ne donne pas d'articles défectueux, j'ai du l'essayer sur moi une vingtaine de fois aujourd'hui, c'est pourquoi j'ai maintenant des vertiges. »

Une fois les vertiges calmés, il se réinstalla à son bureau et sortit de sa poche une petite boite remplie de capsules qu'il tendit à Orihime en l'avertissant que la durée d'une de ces pilules n'excédait pas de l'heure.

« Sire Aizen, les deux camps de rebelles sont très agités ces derniers temps. Nos troupes faiblissent.

-Je vois, tu peux disposer soldat. Quand le messager fut parti, il sourit de plus belle en affirmant: Eh eh, Cette rébellion est une excellente chose. Je commençais à m'ennuyer sur mon trône. Hirako Shinji, Ulquiorra Schiffer, je compte sur vous pour me divertir. »

Les témoins disaient avoir entendu un démon, les gardes annonçaient qu'un fou rigolait mais ils s'accordaient sur une chose,que ce soit un humain, un démon ou un fou qui s'amusait, l'éclat de rire n'était décidément pas humain.

* * *

**Bon eh bien voilà, j'espère que ce chapitre 19 sera meilleur que le dix-huit.**


	21. Chapter 20

**Bon comme j'avais rien d'autre à faire et que j'ai en sainte horreur d'avoir des chapitres en rab, je poste mon 20ème chapitre. Attention, il y a un passage très.... Bâclé.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 20**_

_**Prologue **_

_**au Désastre**_

Il y a en ce monde des choses qui nous dépasse. Par exemple, moi, je ne comprends absolument pas pourquoi les hommes ne peuvent cohabiter ensemble, ça me dépasse. Vous, j'imagine que vous ne savez pas pourquoi je mets cette parenthèse totalement inutile, ça vous dépasse.

Grimmjow, lui aussi à ce moment là, était dépassé par le fait qu'Orihime voulait aller sur terre pour prendre des vacances de la guerre juste après avoir émis le souhait d'y participer.

« Ne viens-tu pas de dire que tu voulais aider Ulquiorra, princesse1?

-Si mais pour commencer je dois imiter le plongeur faisant le plein d'air avant de plonger, moi je dois faire le plein de paix sur terre avec mes amis. Ulquiorra, tu viens?

-Non, je peux pas me permettre de quitter le front. Répondit l'Albinos. Mais en même temps, je suis inquiet pour le fait de te laisser y aller seule. A ce que j'ai compris, tu étais amoureuse de Kurosaki à l'époque. Que se passait-il?? Ulquiorra savait que Ichigo était amoureux de Rukia et qu'Orihime n'avait plus le moindre sentiment pour ce petit prétentieux. Mais alors pourquoi était-il gêné par le fait de la laisser y aller seule?

-Tu sais Ulquiorra, intervint la panthère, On peux se démerder quelques jours au front sans toi.

-C'est vrai, le soutint le plus jeune des arrancars présents. C'est aussi vrai que je ne sais pas encore passer en resureccion et que du coup je pars avec un handicap sur les autres mais ma propre force, tu la connais hein? Rappelle-toi l'année dernière, ce magnifique Getsuga Tenshô. »

Finalement, a contrecœur, L'albinos céda à la demande de l'humaine et alla sur terre avec elle. Ils durent y aller en Garganta, Aizen ayant brisé le Senkaimon afin d'empêcher Urahara et les autres d'intervenir. Il avait aussi changé la nature du Garganta, ce qui déstabilisa les rebelles au début.

Pendant une heure ils coururent à travers ce long tunnel sans en voir la sortie, puis la lumière apparut. Ils étaient arrivés pile dans l'appartement d'Ichigo et Rukia.

« Yo Ulquiorra et Orihime. Vous allez bien? Ça faisait longtemps. Les accueillit le maître des lieux.

-Assez et vous deux? Répondit le pâlot.

-Ouais ouais. Dites, vous faites quoi là? »

Il expliqua tout ce qui s'était passé au jeune couple nouvellement marié.

« Je vois, réfléchit la Shinigami. Aizen est vraiment un être perfide. Il nous coupe les uns des autres pour empêcher trop d'ennemis.

-Rukia, Cuarto, Orihime.... Est-ce absolument vrai, ce que vous dites? »

Tous sursautèrent. Les changements entre Byakuya et Ichigo étaient toujours aussi imprévisibles qu'innatendus.

« C'est exact, Kuchiki-Sama. Nous nous devons de ne pas perdre de temps mais nous voulions vous voir tout les « trois ». Y allons nous, Femme? Demanda Ulquiorra.

-Tout de suite, Espada. » Répondit Inoue en souriant ce qui eut pour effet d'attendrir le Cuarto.

Ils sortirent de l'appartement quand tout à coup, une main griffu sortit du Garganta et empala Orihime. Elle s'effondra, sous les yeux horrifiés d'Ulquiorra. Vu la forme des Griffes, cela ne pouvait être que Grimmjow. Mais pourquoi avait-il fait ça? Pourquoi avoir attaqué de façon si barbare l'humaine? Finalement il s'en moquait, il ne souhaitait plus qu'une chose : Se venger avec violence et seul Aizen pouvait l'aider.

« Ul... Quio...Ra....

-Orihime! Ne parles plus, je peux te sauver! Nous irons au Seireitei, là où siège Aizen et on lui demandera de te sauver contre mon allégeance....

-Ul... Quio... Ra..... Je.... je.... t'ai...... »

Et elle mourut, sous les yeux impuissants de l'Arrancar. Mort de l'intérieur, il ouvrit un Garganta avant d'arriver juste devant le château qu'occupait son ex-ancien maître.

« Hey, c'est Ulquiorra Schiffer, l'un des Arrancars renégats! Capturons le et laissons notre maître juger de sa sentence! »

Les deux gardes s'emparèrent de l'homme coquille vide et le jetèrent aux pieds d'Aizen.

« Eh bien Ulquiorra, te serais-tu rendu?

-Non, Je demande à réintégrer votre armée...

-Pardon? Gardes, laissez nous seuls. »

Une fois partis, Le Cuarto eut tout le loisir d'expliquer que Grimmjow avait tué Orihime et qu'il voulait se venger.

« Je vois. Quelle tristesse, quelle infamie de Grimmjow. Dire que je commençais à apprécier cette petite. Je comprends la situation et suis prêt à t'aider comme je le peux Ulquiorra mais j'ai besoin de ton aide en retour. Alors dis moi tout. Dis moi comment on peux localiser la base rebelle, je t'adjoindrais un groupe conséquent d'Arrancars pour que tu aille les tuer. »

Ulquiorra s'inclina très bas pour montrer le respect qui était redevenu celui d'antan et sortit. A peine la porte fermée qu'un sourire hideux se dessina sur le visage du maître du monde. Ulquiorra avait été le parfait pantin. Décidément, Kyoka Suigetsu était vraiment le meilleur ami du félon.

Une semaine plus tard, Aizen et les soldats avaient parfaitement réintégrés Ulquiorra parmi eux. A tel point que lorsque l'attaque de la base rebelle fut annoncée, Le roi du Seireitei désigna l'Ex Cuarto et D Roy pour diriger l'attaque.

« Mais avant, faisons une petit annonce à ces petits rebelles. Tenteikura. »

Gin était en train de méditer sur l'issue de son plan. Et sur ce que ce plan lui avait fait faire. Quand tout à coup....

_Salutations, chers rebelles. En ce saint jour, je viens vous annoncer que vous avez perdu. Vos forces sont éparpillées, mon armée grossit indéfiniment, mes propres pouvoirs grandissent, vous n'avez plus la moindre chance de me vaincre._

« Aizen! Tiqua l'homme aux cheveux d'argents.

_Bon, après tout, je ne suis pas pressé alors parlons renforts. Je suggère..._

_-_Grimmjow, tu entends Aizen? Il communique par le Tenteikura.

-Je sais Szayel merci!

_Maintenant, résumons en détail votre situation. Les capitaines sont morts l'année dernière, les shinigamis survivants ne peuvent s'opposer à ma toute puissance, votre cher allié Nnoitora et sa femme sont morts et enfin, vous ne pourrez pas arrêter D Roy et Ulquiorra ensemble._

Tous écarquillèrent les yeux, pour D Roy, c'était compréhensible qu'il soit inclus dans le lot mais Ulquiorra??

-Grimmjow, c'est grave, je ne trouve ni Orihime ni Ulquiorra sur terre! S'affola Hallibel

-Merci bien de m'en informer. Bon sang, il s'est passé quoi au juste sur terre??? Lavage de cerveau?

_Grimmjow._

Cette fois, la voix était différente mais personne n'hésita à y mettre le visage du Cuarto.

_Sache que je te tuerai de mes propres mains. Tu as osé lever la main sur ce que j'ai de plus précieux, malgré le pacte que nous avions fait... Comment as-tu pu tuer Orihime? Comment as tu pu rompre notre pacte sans le moindre remords? Grimmjow Jaggerjack,depuis toujours, finalement, tu n'aura fait que me contrarier. Je jure sur mon honneur que tu mourras. _

Ichimaru avait commencé à siroter un café en les écoutant, histoire de détendre ses nerfs à vifs et dès l'annonce d'Ulquiorra, il sentit un irrépressible besoin de tout recracher. Comment ça, Grimmjow avait tué Orihime? Et c'est quoi, cette histoire de pacte?? Le Cuarto aurait-il trop consommé de Saké ces derniers temps?

« Gin, comment doit-on prendre cette nouvelle? Demanda Lisa.

-Eh bien il y a deux points qu'il faut prendre en compte. Ulquiorra était dévoué à Aizen. Ce qui l'a poussé à le trahir, c'est son amour pour Hime-chan, l'amie d'Ichigo. Même au moment où Sosuke allait tuer Orihime, il hésitait. On peux penser que son sentiment d'allégeance n'a pas changé durant toutes ces années. Et il y a autre chose : Je ne sens nulle part le Reiatsu de celle qu'il aime. Alors je pense que l'on ne peux pas prendre cette annonce pour un Canular. Et si tel est réellement le cas, j'ai bien peur que cette fois, nous soyons tous condamnés. Mais ne perdons pas espoir, car il suffit qu'Aizen tombe pour soulever un nuage de panique et ainsi remporter la victoire. »

Elle soupira d'aise à peu près au même moment que Aizen avait interrompu Tenteikura.

*« il suffit qu'Aizen tombe », Pff comme si c'était aussi simple que ce que je viens de dire. Si ça l'était, Ulquiorra l'aurait tué depuis longtemps! Même Nnoitora y serait arrivé sans mal. Pourtant il est vivant et Nnoitora, mort. Ce que j'ai annoncé n'est pas la solution mais je ne peux pas le dire à voix haute car j'ai besoin de l'aide des Vizards. Or, si je dis mon intuition, ils seront paniqués et resteront en dehors de tout cela. Tu es vraiment perfide, Sosuke Aizen. *

Dans la salle de réunion de conseils d'urgences des Arrancars renégats aussi, cette annonce a plongé tout le monde dans l'effroi. Stark ne dormait même pas, Hallibel rongeait l'ongle de son pouce, Szayel avait brisé une dizaine de flacons tellement il tremblait, Grimmjow se tenait la tête à deux mains, en proie d'un certain désespoir.

« Grimmjow, Dis moi qu'au moins c'est pas vrai ce qu'Ulquiorra a dit. Demanda Hitsugaya.

-Pour la énième fois, je répète que non. J'ai aucune raison d'avoir tué cette petite! Je peux l'avouer, elle était très douce et belle. Elle était la seule personne qui parvenait à m'adoucir sans avoir à combattre. Mais après, tout dépends de si vous avez plus confiance en Ulquiorra ou en moi. Si vous avez plus confiance en ce qu'il dit qu'en ce que je dis, libre à vous de vous lever de cette table et de demander à Aizen à rejoindre son armée. »

Un silence s'installa autours de la table. Mais si tout le monde était un peu gêné, personne ne se leva, même pas Szayel qui avait pourtant le plus de raisons de retourner dans le camp du traître. Grimmjow se sentit respirer de nouveau.

« Merci mes amis. Je jure que je mettrais les choses au clair. Annonça la panthère.

-En tout cas, « vous n'avez plus la moindre chance de me vaincre », Aizen n'est-il pas un peu prétentieux, Jaggerjack-kun?Demanda Hinamori

-Non. La réponse était sèche, cassante, sans équivoques.

-Mais il n'est plus accompagné de Tôsen et d'Ichimaru! S'étonna Hitsugaya. En plus, nos propres forces augmentent! Si on a bien une chance de le vaincre, c'est....

-« Si on a bien une chance de le vaincre »? Le coupa le Sexta. Tu dis cela comme si nous avons déjà eu la moindre chance de l'inquiéter.

-Bien sûr qu'on a une chance! Notre niveau n'a rien a voir avec celui que nous avions naguère! Renchérit le génie.

-Pour que ta progression ait une quelconque utilité, « génie », reviens dans dix milles ans avec la même marge de progression dans tout les domaines et que ton Bankai puisse tenir trois ans sans arrêt, le brisa Grimmjow. En fait pour être précis, ce jour là, quand nous l'avons capturé, selon vous, pourquoi ne nous a-t-il pas tué?

-Il en était incapable? Tenta Stark.

-Il voulait vous manipuler? Essaya Hallibel.

-Ne me dis pas que....! comprit tout à coup le poulpe.

-En effet Szayel, ce n'est pas une quelconque histoire de manipulation et être incapable de nous tuer, penser ça est prétentieux. En fait, c'est tout le contraire. Il n'a jamais vu en nous des gêneurs. Nous étions en position de force, nos pouvoirs complètement libérés, dressés contre lui et il ne nous voyait pas comme des gêneurs. Juste comme des cloportes ne méritant même pas la mort. Pour preuve, il s'est exprès ouvert une faille car ce n'est pas parce que on savait lequel était le vrai que les clones ne pouvaient pas le protéger. Non, en fait il avait sûrement un plan en tête pour s'échapper mais il n'a pas pu l'appliquer car Ichimaru l'a « sauvé » finalement. »

Le discours que tint l'homme aux cheveux bleus glaça le sang de toute l'assemblée. S'il disait vrai, Le pouvoir du nouveau roi du Seireitei était tout simplement effrayant...

1Référence au fait qu'un Kanji de son prénom est utilisé pour écrire le mot princesse.

* * *

**Bon bah voilà mon chapitre 20. C'est le dernier que je poste ce Week-end. Et j'en profite pour dire que j'ai écris un One Shoot nommé "Bon anniversaire soutaicho" A la semaine prochaine.**


	22. Chapter 21

**Voilà mon chapitre 21 et il annonce l'approche de la fin de ma fiction, je pense qu'après celui là, il faudra 5 ou 6 chapitres de plus avant que ce soit finit. Enfin le Kirua va vous lâcher avec sa fiction.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 21**_

_**Match retour : les larmes**_

_**de rage d'Ulquiorra**_

Les rebelles avaient dressés un conseil de guerre. Étaient présents Coyote Stark et sa Fraccion, Tia Hallibel, Tesla, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, Szayel Apporo Grantz, Shirosaki, Tôshiro Hitsugaya et Momo Hinamori. Ils discutaient sur la tactique à adopter pour résister à l'attaque qu'ils sentaient imminente.

« D'après mes prévisions, il devrait y avoir Ulquiorra et D Roy lors de leur assaut mais Aizen n'y sera sûrement pas. Analysa Szayel. Ce serait plus simple si on arrivait à localiser avec précision Wonderwice pour lui demander de l'aide. Tout ce qu'on sait c'est qu'il est encore au Soul Society à échapper à leur milice mais c'est très imprécis.

-On ne pourra pas compter sur lui pour cette bataille, conclut Grimmjow. Pour commencer, je propose qu'on ne laisse que quelques shinigamis alliés en vadrouilles et que nous soyons regroupés au centre pour leur tomber dessus quand ils arriveront.

-L'idée me plait pas, souligna Hitsugaya, car ça veux dire de devoir sacrifier des dizaines de shinigamis qui se feront massacrer sans vergogne.

-Hmm, songea Hinamori, nous savons qu'il n'y aura probablement que deux menaces majeures : Ulquiorra-san et D Roy. Les bloquer pourrait nous mener à une victoire évidente. Après il faudra se battre suffisamment bien pour les retenir.

-Je m'occupe de Ulquiorra, c'est moi qu'il veux tuer de toute façon. Quand nous combattrons, je ferai en sorte de l'attirer loin de votre champ de bataille, affirma la panthère.

-Et moi, je pense que je pourrais narguer ce D Roy, répondit Shirosaki, tout du moins assez longtemps pour nous permettre de l'emporter.

-Ces combats devront rester du un contre un dans les deux camps. Nous ne pourrons nous permettre l'absence du moindre soldat en plus au front. Et je pense pas que vous pourriez gérer deux adversaires dont un d'un tel niveau. » Rappela Hallibel.

Tous satisfaits, ils partirent chacun dans leurs direction pour se préparer physiquement et Psychologiquement au combat. Mais Stark, inquiet pour son Ami, alla voir l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus qui méditait, grandement perturbé.

« Dis Grimmjow, tu es sûr que ça ira pour ton combat contre Ulquiorra? Vous aviez tout de même conclut un pacte....

-....

-Ca doit être dur de devoir le combattre toi même non?

-C'est vachement difficile. D'un côté je rêvais de cette possibilité de jouer la revanche depuis des années mais en même temps j'imaginais tout de même que ce serait juste pour l'amusement. Or là ce sera un vrai match à mort.

-Grimmjow....

-T'en fais pas Stark, je sais parfaitement ce que je fais. »

Le lendemain, la bataille fut officielle. Aux portes du camp de base rebelle se tenait une armée de centaines d'Arrancars et à sa tête, D Roy et Ulquiorra, conformément à la déduction de Szayel. La tension était palpable et même presque visible tellement elle en était forte. C'était un temps d'éternité, chacun cherchait une faille dans le groupement de l'autre, une faille qui les mènerait à la victoire.

Finalement les deux premiers à bouger étaient Grimmjow et Shirosaki, chacun ayant une cible prédéfinie.

« Desgarrôn!

-Getsuga Tenshô. »

Les deux techniques emmenèrent au loin le parasite et l'homme venu venger son honneur. Les quatre guerriers étaient a présent assez éloignés du champ de mort, D Roy finit par repousser l'attaque qu'on lui avait fait subir. Maintenant les deux adversaires étaient à quelques mètres l'un de l'autre, prêts à en découdre.

Sans perdre son temps, l'homme au masque de crapaud dégaina son arme et fondit sur l'alter ego qui para mais fut tout de même emporté par l'onde de choc. Se ressaisissant, le Hollow enchaina d'un Sonido pour arriver derrière son ennemi et lui asséner un coup de genou que ce dernier esquiva sans soucis. Shirosaki constata que les rumeurs sur D Roy n'étaient pas de l'esbroufe, sa force de combat était bien réelle. En fait, c'était tout simplement l'adversaire le plus puissant qu'il avait affronté de sa vie.

« Pas mal je dois bien avouer que niveau expérience de combat, tu me dépasse.

-J'espère bien, bébé Shirosaki, le nargua « D Roy ».

-Par contre tu manque de force brut, laisse moi te le prouver. »

Un peu avant d'avoir dit « prouver », il avait utilisé un autre Sonido et envoya son arme aux reins pour les empaler mais il se heurta à une autre arme. Il avait dit que son ennemi manquait de force brut? Tout du moins c'est ce qu'il pensait avant car là, c'est comme s'il s'était heurté à une montagne, l'onde de choc se propagea dans tout son bras droit. C'était douloureux mais loin d'être insurmontable. Cependant, c'était le but recherché, de lui faire croire que c'était tout. De terrifiantes particules noires s'agglutinèrent autours de Ryuu Kokkai tandis que l'Arrancar aux cheveux longs prononçait la phrase.

« Getsuga.... TENSHO! »

La cible fut happé par la lame d'énergie obscure qui explosa, provoquant un souffle de mort rasant tout sur son passage, sans la moindre pitié. Seul deux personnes étaient encore debout à trois cent mètres à la ronde, les deux arrancars ennemis.

« Merde. Je pensais vraiment pas devoir l'utiliser si tôt. S'énerva D Roy. Sais tu, petit bébé, que si un Arrancar n'a jamais dit sa phrase de libération avant d'être venu dans ce monde aux restrictions multiples, il reste sous forme de repos jusqu'à ce qu'il la prononce? Maintenant, vois ma resureccion et sois anéanti par elle. Brûle tout, Las Fuego! »

La lame explosa en particules de Reiatsu libérant une puissance spirituelle sans commune mesure. Le flot spirituelle se teinta progressivement d'un rouge feu terriblement oppressant. Une fois le tout dissipé, D Roy ne saurait être moins ressemblant que ce qu'il était avant. Il avait trois cercles du même matériau que les masques, un à chaque poignet et le dernier au front, comme une tiare. De ces anneaux s'échappaient de grandes langues de flammes, lui donnant une apparence d'esprit du feu.

« Première botte, Inferno »

Traçant une croix dans l'espace avec ses doigts, un filet de feu en jaillit avant de devenir aussi large qu'un Cero. Cependant le pâlot ne s'y trompa pas, la puissance de cette technique n'avait rien à voir avec un Cero normal. Esquivant de justesse, il n'avait cependant pas constaté son adversaire dans son dos.

« Deuxième botte, Poing flambant »

Lors de l'impact, le pauvre Hybride fut jeté à terre avec une violence inouïe, créant un énorme cratère encore chaud. De loin, certains jurèrent avoir vu un météore écraser un oiseau blanc.

_Shirosaki_

Ryuu Kokkai avait décidé de cet instant en particulier pour rediscuter avec son maître.

_Shirosaki, tu ne pourra pas endurer deux coups comme ça et tu le sais. Si tu t'obstines, il finira par te tuer. Passe en libération, je suis comme Zagetsu, je médite._

« Tu veux dire que c'est ce que je dois t'ordonner?

_En effet. Ordonne moi de méditer et transforme toi pour te battre à armes égales._

« D'accord. Médite, RYUU KOKKAI! »

Une autre explosion de Reiatsu satura l'air. Quand la fumée se dissipa de nouveau, on aperçut une queue large, rien à voir avec Grimmjow ou Ulquiorra, de grandes ailes de dragons, des bras musclés, des serres au bout des doigts, ses jambes et ses pieds remplacés par des pattes de dragons, Shirosaki était mille fois plus impressionnant en resureccion qu'en repos.

Un Kilomètre plus loin, Grimmjow avait son arcade sourcilière morte et du sang coulait abondamment de la blessure. Ulquiorra aussi était blessé mais moins et seulement au bras.

« Ahan! Ahan!

-Grimmjow, comment ose-tu? Comment ose tu résister à ma vengeance? Comment ose-tu avoir tué Orihime et te dresser encore contre moi?

-J'essaierai même plus de te convaincre, t'as l'air trop borné pour écouter quoi que je te dise. Je te réveillerai en te rouant de coups alors hein?

-Toujours cette arrogance insupportable! Je réduirais tes os en cendres! Je te Tuerai, Grimmjow Jaggerjack! »

Et il repartit à l'assaut Il était décidé à tuer avec violence la jeune panthère, celui là ne pouvait se permettre de le sous estimer une seule seconde. Tout près, Grimmjow vit avec stupeur que son ancien ami... Pleurait?

« Ulquiorra, ce que tu nous ponds c'est des larmes de honte, de rage, de colère, de haine ou quoi?

-De Tout. De honte de n'avoir pu la protéger de toi, de rage par mon impuissance à la sauver, de colère contre toi et de Haine envers celui qui me soutenais vers ce chemin posthume! Je te tuerai, je promets sur mon âme que je la vengerai! »

le Sexta n'en croyais pas ses yeux. La seule qui avait pu profiter d'autre chose que de l'indifférence du Cuarto jusqu'alors était Orihime et jamais Ulquiorra ne s'était énervé, quel que soit la raison. Pourtant il ressentait une telle rage que même l'Arrancar aux cheveux bleus, alors qu'il est champion du monde dans ce domaine, en pâlit de jalousie. Cependant un combat n'est pas un bon endroit pour la compassion.

« Cero Oscuras

-Gran Ray Cero! »

Lors du contact des deux attaques, le sol trembla, tout explosa ou fondit autours d'eux mais à peine la fumée dissipée que Grimmjow constata que l'albinos se trouvait juste devant lui grâce à un Sonido d'un niveau tout autre de son niveau habituel.

« Grimmjow, bats toi à fonds. Te tuer sous cette forme est désuet. Venger Orihime alors que tu ne te bats pas à fond n'a aucun sens.

-Me battre à fond? Mais c'est ce que je fais crétin!

-Non, tu n'es pas au top de ton niveau et laisse moi te le prouver. »

Il adopta une posture particulière que son ennemi avait déjà vu plus d'une fois avant de prononcer deux mots.

« _Secunda Etapa. _»

* * *

**Voilà, mon chapitre 21 est finit. A la semaine prochaine pour mon chapitre 22 : le Secret d'Ichimaru Gin**


	23. Chapter 22

**Ayant finit cette fiction, je posterai un chapitre par jour et les deux derniers dimanche.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 22:**_

_**Le secret d'Ichimaru**_

_**Gin**_

Ichimaru sentait un Reiatsu incroyable monter en flèche, nul doute qu'il s'agissait d'Ulquiorra qui passait en Secunda Etapa. Comment avait-il fait? De plus, quelques minutes après, il sentit celui de Grimmjow fluctuer exactement de la même manière. A tel point que cela en devenait dangereux pour l'entourage. Surtout qu'un troisième Reiatsu se dirigeait aussi vers le lieux de combat et vue l'intensité de ce dernier, il était peu probable que ce soit en simple spectateur. Comme Aizen y allait, Gin décida lui aussi d'aller mettre son grain de sel.

Certains pourraient voir en ce combat Ragnarök, la guerre finale pour la fin du monde. D'un côté, le majestueux seigneur Aérien dont la puissance n'est plus a montrer, le dragon opposant un être né des flammes, grandissant dans les abysses, maître du feu, l'esprit élémentaire Inferno et à l'autre bout se tenaient tête la représentation d'un molosse d'une taille telle que sa mâchoire gratte ciel et Terre, l'assassin du dieux des dieux Odin, fils de Loki, Fenrir combattant l'empereur infernal, l'ange déchu incarnant l'orgueil Lucifer.

« Voilà Grimmjow, maintenant battons nous à fond dans cette bataille d'où il ne restera que cendres! Le temps des alliances stupides est révolu, ta fin comme la mienne approche.

-Ha, qui aurait cru que Lucifer aurait plus grande gueule que Fenrir? Puisque c'est vraiment fini, prouve le moi en me tuant comme tu prétends réussir, Cuarto! »

Sur ces mots, Chacun repartit au terrible assaut. Grimmjow redémarra les hostilités en assénant une rafale de coups de pieds en tempête grâce à sa haute célérité mais aucuns ne passèrent la garde d'Ulquiorra. Ce dernier parvint même à s'emparer de la jambe de son adversaire afin de l'éjecter sans soucis cependant il dut le relâcher pour éviter de se faire hacher le menton par un coup de l'autre pied. Après une demi seconde de répit, le Cuarto passa sous la garde de son ennemi et lui asséna un coup de pieds rotatif qu'il sentit passer et fut éjecté plusieurs mètres plus loin. Sans perdre son temps, le pâlot fit apparaître une lance de Reiatsu dans sa main.

« Lanza del Rielampago »

Elle fondit sans vergogne sur le félin mais ce dernier répliqua d'un Desgarron bien placé. Le serviteur d'Aizen aurait du s'en rendre compte, avec leurs célérité respective, le concept de distance n'existait chez aucun des deux.

En effet, contournant l'explosion, Jaggerjack lui avait asséné un coup de poing dans le ventre. Puis les deux s'éloignèrent, avec une respiration saccadée.

« Tu m'excusera Ulquiorra mais j'ai pas que toi à vaincre, je peux pas me permettre de perdre tant d'énergie.

-Oh? On dirait que tu m'enlève les mots de la bouche. On va en finir avec ce coup et je te tuerai avec.

-Comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure, essaye donc! »

A peine cette phrase prononcée que leur Reiatsu s'intensifia. Il s'intensifia d'ailleurs à un tel point que l'air autours d'eux devint irrespirable pour toute autre âme vivante qu'eux. Puis, chacun réunirent de plus en plus de puissance jusqu'à ce que l'aura se dégageant d'eux soit d'une violence inouïe. Finalement ils fondirent l'un sur l'autre avec ce pouvoir sinistre.

L'air se distordit, le temps semblait ralentir, les deux arrancars furent happés par la déflagration provoqué par le choc létal des deux coups. Face à une telle explosion de puissance, même Stark et les alliés de Grimmjow, qui étaient pourtant loin, sentirent son souffle meurtrier comme s'ils étaient à côté.

« Hallibel...

-Oui Stark, j'ai senti aussi : Alors qu'il a monté en flèche, le Reiatsu de Grimmjow et Ulquiorra baisse à la vitesse grand V... à ce rythme là, ils vont mourir avant qu'on ait pu arriver. »

Au combat, les deux guerriers chutèrent avant de tomber lamentablement au sol.

« Ulquiorra... On dirait... Koff koff! Que tu avais... Finalement.... Raison.... On vas.... tout les.... Deux.... mour.... »

Plus il parlait, plus ses paupières se faisaient lourdes, avant de se fermer entièrement, mort. Ulquiorra, ayant a peine assez d'énergie pour le constater gémit lui aussi avant de trépasser.

« Orihime... Ca y est, je t'ai vengé... Mais je ne peux te.... Rejoindre, je ne mérite... que l'enfer... alors que toi... Tu ira au.... Soul Society....... répar.... »

Et se fut à son tour de rejoindre le monde des morts. Au milieux de ces deux cadavres, un homme habillé en blanc jubilait, même s'il avait perdu son meilleur et plus fervent homme de main. En effet, il jubilait car plus personne ne pourrait le gêner dans son règne du monde. Aizen se dit qu'il pourra enfin asservir totalement le monde pour le mettre à sa botte.

C'était sans compter une ombre qui apparut dans son dos et lui asséna un violent coup de Katana que le traitre eut tout juste le temps de parer, avant de s'en prendre un autre dans l'épaule. La tenue qu'il portait le cachait intégralement grâce à la capuche, on ne voyait que ses lèvres ne dessinant ni rictus ni moue ni quoi que ce soit qui lui aurait permis de l'identifier. Mais il n'avait pas le temps d'essayer quand même, son adversaire était un bretteur d'un Leste surprenant. De plus, il pressentais que s'il ne bloquait pas, il aurait raison même de sa cuirasse de Reiatsu.

Puis un détail permis d'identifier l'inconnu : la forme de la garde si caractéristique, le félon ouvrit de grands yeux avant de murmurer :

« Toi...?

-En effet Aizen, tu m'as reconnu. Maintenant meurs. »

Ce Katana, cette voix, cela ne pouvait qu'être Ichimaru! Alors il avait survécu? Alors il avait encore retourné sa veste pour quelque obscure raison? Pas le temps de s'interroger que déjà il repartait à l'attaque. Ôtant sa veste pour ne pas le gêner, Gin la jeta derrière lui avant d'asséner un puissant coup d'estoc. Coup qui ne troua que le vide Aizen étant derrière lui.

« Croyais tu sérieusement m'avoir avec un coup que MOI, je t'ai enseigné?

-Non, je crois que celui là va t'avoir. Ikorose Shinsô.

La lame dans la direction de l'ennemi, elle s'allongea et fondit sur le roi qui eut encore une fois à peine le temps de parer. Sans rétrécir sa lame, Ichimaru s'éleva dans les airs, fit virevolter son arme qui avait une taille de 6 mètres à présent avant de l'abattre avec violence sur son ennemi qui, malgré la parade, s'enfonça d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres dans le sol.

« Quand! Quand est tu devenu si fort Gin!

-Fort? Arrête de faire l'impressionné, Aizen. A ce stade là, ma puissance ne devrait pas t'inquiéter, ais-je tord? Finalement inutile de demander, notre combat parlera de lui même. »

Sans se laisser surprendre, le traître bloqua chaque assaut de plus en plus difficilement car ils étaient de plus en plus violents. Cependant il trouva rapidement le moyen de riposter et répliqua avec la même violence, déchirant le foie du jeune au cheveux argentés.

Aizen commençait à s'enfuir mais Gin ne voulut pas le laisser faire et allongea donc son arme pour le transpercer mais alors qu'elle avait presque atteint la chair de son ennemi, la croissance de Shinso se stoppa net.

« Eh oui monsieur « Cent lames », je suis trop loin pour que tu puisse me toucher avec seulement Shinso. Car ta lame ne peux s'allonger que de 100 fois sa longueur d'origine. Sachant que ton Zampakuto fait la même taille qu'un Wakizashi, soit 40 centimètres, ton arme ne peux s'allonger que de 40 fois 100 centimètres où 4000 centimètres qui font 40 mètres. Je suis actuellement à 41 mètres. C'est suffisant pour te lancer du kido sans craindre ton arme.

-Ah oui? »

A peine commençait-il à réciter son aria tout en faisant attention aux mouvements de Gin qu'une lame lui traversa le ventre. Lâchant un hoquet de surprise et de douleur, il vit que la lame avait encore gagné 4 mètres, impossible! Tout ses calculs étaient exactes, tout était parfait.... Mais alors, était-il passé en Bankai sans qu'il s'en rende compte?

« Non Aizen, je ne suis pas passé en Bankai sans que tu le vois. Je ne suis pas passé en Bankai du tout en fait. Sinon je ne serais pas ainsi. Mais laisse moi t'expliquer alors, je t'ai berné toute ma vie. Non, Shinso ne s'allonge pas de 100 lames mais de 8 Kilomètres. En effet, plus proche de ce que tu savais sur Kamishini no Yari que sur Shinso, normal, en réalité, je n'ai jamais sortit NI mon shikai, NI mon Bankai à découvert.

-Que... Quoi?

-Non, en effet, je me suis battu toute ma vie en forme scellée, bien commode car vu que même scellé, il a une faculté, j'ai pu berner tout le monde. J'ai laissé trainer la rumeur que mon arme pouvait s'allonger que de 100 Wakizashi pour berner tout le monde. D'ailleurs c'était au début la taille maximale de ma capacité. Mais les 13 Kilomètres n'ont jamais existé. Maintenant que tu le sais, teste la puissance du hasard et péris. Empale, Shinso! »

Aizen écarquilla les yeux de surprise. Alors Ichimaru avait réussit à le berner, LUI? Et que voulait-il dire par la puissance du hasard? Cependant il fut encore plus surpris par l'apparence de l'arme. Le Wakizashi s'était transformé en un épieu au manche noir et de belle taille, sans la moindre fantaisie si ce n'est cette espèce de perle noire au bout de l'arme, du côté opposé à la pointe.

« Noir hein? Quel ironie. Tu sera balayé par le pouvoir des ténèbres, toi qui es vil jusqu'à la moelle. »

Faisant tournoyer ce Yari, l'homme portant très bien son prénom arborait un regard meurtrier et un aspect facial neutre. Mais plus l'arme tournait, plus un reiatsu sombre s'agglutinait dessus. Puis elle se détacha quand l'homme mystérieux l'enfonça en estoc dans le vide. Vu la vitesse, Aizen eut à peine le temps d'esquiver, la technique lui entailla la joue.

« Mouais, coup de bas étage.

-Je suis surpris, que veux-tu dire par le pouvoir du hasard?

-Je veux dire que la puissance des techniques et leur types de techniques sont définis aléatoirement. Cette perle montre le type de technique. Elle peux être bleu clair, océan, Rouge, jaune, blanche ou noire. Ce type est défini lors de la libération, contrairement à la force de la technique qui est, elle, choisis au moment de l'attaque. »

L'arme virevolta de nouveau et les deux ennemis reprirent l'assaut tandis que Gin prenait, petit à petit, l'avantage.

« Eh bien qu'attends-tu? Sort Kyoka Suigetsu!

-Tu es marrant, je sais bien que tu n'as jamais vu sa libération vu que tu as toujours les yeux fermés. Mais pourquoi au juste tant de Haine envers ton mentor, celui qui t'as accueillit comme un père?

-Un père tuant sa fille? Très peu pour moi! Te souviens-tu de cette jeune femme morte à cause de la Hollowmorphose il y a longtemps? Eh bien, c'était ma sœur.

-Ta sœur? Mais elle était.... mais alors, toi aussi...?

-Oui, moi aussi. »

Et il enleva son objet du visage, comme précédemment face aux Vizards. Cet objet était en fait une paire de lentilles de contact opaques. Sans elles, Ichimaru aurait tout de suite trahis son appartenance à une race particulière.

« En effet Aizen, comme tu peux le constater, je ne suis ni plus ni moins un descendant de sang mêlé entre une Shinigami et un Vasto Lord. »


	24. Chapter 23

**La suite. Les deux derniers chapitres demain.**

* * *

_**Chapitre 23 :**_

_**Là où il est question**_

_**du HoGyoku.**_

Le sang du félon ne fit qu'un tour à la vue des ces yeux noirs avec des Iris jaunes. Un accouplement interdit, cela était invraisemblable! D'ailleurs quel Menos aurait assez de sentiments pour tomber amoureux? Cette histoire ne tenait tout simplement pas debout!

« As-tu entendu parler d'un Arrancar nommé Ulquiorra? Demanda ironiquement Gin. Eh bien il se trouve que j'ai fais ma petite enquête en étant capitaine dans le Hueco Mundo et j'ai appris d'un homme chauve souris avait attaquée une Shinigami rousse mais cette dernière refusait de se battre et de blesser. Surpris, le Vasto l'épargna et s'en rapprocha, avant d'en tomber amoureux. Quel ironie, tu ne trouve pas? D'autant plus que j'ai aussi appris quelque chose de plus surprenant encore. Orihime Inoue est née cinq jours après la mort de ma mère par maladie. Tu es au courant, 5 jours, c'est en général le temps que mets une âme pour se réincarner. Ulquiorra est donc mon père et Orihime ma mère, d'une certaine façon. Ces deux là aiment les couples délicieusement interdits il semblerait. »

Plus le discours de son ancien bras droit se poursuivait, plus Sosuke écarquillait les yeux de surprise. C'est une blague, ce qu'il racontait? Il commençait à le prendre pour un fou furieux mais une chose était sur, ces yeux n'étaient pas des faux, cela ne pouvait être des faux, s'ils avaient été fait au Kidô, le traître aurait tout de suite vu la signature que laisse les sortilèges.

« Mais il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas, si tu voulais me tuer, pourquoi m'avoir libéré et rendu mes armes?

-Cherche pas à comprendre, j'avais juste besoin de HoGyoku et de toi. Ils t'avaient vaincu trop tôt. Quel idée aussi de leur donner une ouverture aussi, Baka. »

Reprenant l'assaut soutenu, Gin exécuta une danse létale avec sa lance en mains. Il l'exécutait à une telle vitesse que Aizen devait tous les parer sans exception car sinon, il se ferait empaler de toute part, et donc il ne pouvait libérer Kyoka Suigetsu sous peine de perdre un bras ou plus. Cependant, bizarrement, plus le temps passait, plus Ichimaru accélérait sans s'en rendre compte, ce qui contraignit le félon à se concentrer uniquement sur la défense, on est pas bretteur de génie par vantardise quand on s'appelait Gin Ichimaru. En contre partie, ce qu'il n'avait pas vu, c'était l'énergie obscure fusant progressivement vers la pointe avant de se propulser violemment à la dernière estoc. N'ayant pu la prévoir, son ventre se fit transpercer avec une grande violence.

« Dommage, je t'aurais tué si ce coup avait eu la puissance maximale. Bon je suis las des ténèbres, que dirais tu de passer au stade supérieur? Ban.... Kai. »

Stark dirigeait le front en compagnie de Hallibel, Hinamori, Szayel (comprenant l'urgent et l'importance de la situation, il avait décidé qu'il ne pouvait pas rester à l'arrière) et Hitsugaya mais malgré la puissance des diverses guerriers, le destin semblait scellé. Personne ne pouvait se battre indéfiniment, les renforts d'Aizen arrivaient toujours plus tandis que les cinq vaillants combattants fatiguaient Était-ce la fin?

Pourtant deux ombres virevoltaient entre les rangs ennemis, les tailladant de près. Vu leur vitesse, c'était deux êtres très puissants. Puis les deux se replièrent en même temps vers les donjons. D'apparence très différentes, le premier était grand, mal rasé, portait un chapeau faisant de l'ombre jusqu'à son nez et se tenait particulièrement droit, L'autre ressemblant sensiblement au pantin d'entrainement que Yoruichi utilisait sur Ichigo avec deux trous pour les yeux, le bas du visage était visible, il avait deux dents de lapins.

« Urahara Kisuke, Wonderwice Margera! Remarqua Hitsugaya.

-Eh oui, Hitsugaya Taicho. Dès que j'ai senti le Senkaimon réparé, je m'y suis engouffré.

-Où sont les autres renforts? Demanda Szayel sceptique quand au fait que deux hommes de plus puissent renverser une bataille.

-Encore là bas, affirma Urahara, laconique. Kurosaki-san et Kuchiki-san, je ne tenais pas à les séparer, Ishida et Sado ont un pouvoir exceptionnel mais pas très utile lors de situations pareils, je ne pouvais pas laisser mon magasin à moins de trois personnes et Yoruichi, elle est en mission de surveillance des hollows pour éviter à Aizen d'avoir trop d'Arrancars, même de bas étage, contre nous.

-Je vois. Eh bien bienvenue parmi nous, si vous voulez toujours combattre. Salua Stark.

-Nous sommes venus pour cela après tout alors amusons nous! » S'esclaffa Wonderwice.

Si tout le monde se tourna vers lui de surprise (La guerre n'est qu'un jeu pour lui?), nul ne pipa le moindre mot et repartirent ensemble au front.

Plus loin, Aizen était incrédule devant l'apparence de Gin. Ce dernier avait son vêtement de ville normal remplacé par une tenue traditionnelle de Samouraï avec deux lames, un Katana à la lame bleue Océan et un Wakizashi au tranchant rouge feu, un dans chaque main. Le fait le plus étrange de tous est qu'il ne dégageait pas particulièrement l'énergie suffisante pour un Bankai traditionnel. Lui même regarda en premier l'étrange couleur de ses armes avant de hocher là tête l'air assez content.

« Eh bien, qu'attends tu, Sosuke Aizen, pour montrer ton propre Bankai? Si tu ne le fais pas, Oni no Shinso2 te broiera.

-Puisque tu y tiens, Ban-kai. »

En apparence, rien ne se passa mais Ichimaru ne s'y trompa, le pouvoir avait bien marché. En effet, « Sosuke » attaqua d'une manière totalement vaine, ce que le semi Hollow para de son Wakizashi tandis qu'il envoya son katana sur la gauche, bloquant l'attaque invisible.

« !

-Ne sois pas si surpris Aizen, cela fait longtemps que j'ai décrypté les limites de ton Bankai de rang un. En effet, tu ne peux pas attaquer dans une autre direction que ta droite à cause des reflets non? Car si tu es invisible et indécelable au Reiatsu ou par les mouvements d'air, ton reflet au dessus de l'eau ou dans mon arme existe toujours. Or à ma droite, il y a le lac des âmes, pas de chance pour toi. De plus si tu attaque bien après ton clone, son attaque n'a plus la moindre intérêt, je me trompe? »

Se concentrant, Aizen décida de passer à sa phase finale, avec une centaine de Doubles des diverses ennemis qu'il avait rencontré jusque là. Ichimaru regarda ce spectacle avant de sourire. Son ennemi était loin du compte sur sa puissance. Passant à travers le rang des guerriers incrédules, il se mit pile au centre de cette foule grouillante. Puis chacun de ses deux armes s'allongèrent en une fraction de seconde. Tournoyant, il trancha les ennemis par centaines.

« Pratique, mon pouvoir d'allongement d'arme contre un tel troupeau, n'ai-je pas raison, Félon? Ca c'était pour le Seireitei et ceci, pour Rangiku, à qui tu as fait subir les pires bassesses. »

Il illustra ses paroles d'un pas glissé qui l'emmena juste en dessous de son adversaire avant de lui tailler l'abdomen. Encore un double.

-Hado No Kyuuju Kyuu : Sei Rekka no Kusanagi.

Le vrai était derrière. Une quantité monstrueuse de Reiatsu fusa vers la paume de main de Aizen avant de se matérialiser sous forme d'une épée Gigantesque. La taille de la lame n'avait rien à envier le « Shikai » de Shinso à sa taille maximum mais son épaisseur était plutôt proportionnelle.

« le Hado suprème, Sei Rekka no Kusanagi. A première vue, ce n'est pas un Hado mais il ne faut pas s'y tromper, d'un simple mouvement, il reproduit n'importe quel Hado de rang 95 ou moins et lui donne un niveau de puissance égal au Hado 95 avec l'Aria destructeur. Exemple, Sokatsui. »

La lame gigantesque fut parcourue d'un flot de puissance bleu, comme si elle avait stockée en elle suffisamment de puissance pour lancer des techniques à l'infini. Puis les flammes bleues en jaillirent en cascades. Gin marmonna un aria destructeur tout en fuyant les flammes mortelles et lança lui aussi un Sokatsui, avant de se rendre à l'évidence, la puissance des techniques produites avec Sei Rekka no Kusanagi était réelle, son propre Sokatsui se noya dans la masse des flammes bleues de son adversaire. Finalement, il exécuta un large mouvement de haut en bas avec son Wakizashi qui projeta un filet de feu et annihila le Hado.

« Eh oui, Aizen, n'oublie pas que ce n'est pas Shinso que tu combats mais bien Oni no Shinso. A Fortiori, en me concentrant avec mes deux armes, vu que ce sont deux types opposés, je pourrais repousser tes Hados, même s'ils étaient tous de niveau 98 avec aria. »

Tout cela ressemblait fort à de l'arrogance mais Ichimaru avait de sacrés atouts à faire valoir. En effet, un a un, il repoussa tout les les sorts boostés avec une facilitée déconcertante. Après sa dernière technique, Raikoho, Aizen dut finalement admettre que le pouvoir de Oni no Shinso et les affirmations de son ennemi n'étaient pas que des mots en l'air.

« Allez, montre moi ta vraie puissance que je la broie au plus profonds de toi. Je sais que tu la cache encore. »

Le traitre ne prononça pas le moindre mot avant que son Reiatsu ne grimpe en flèche et fut recouvert d'une substance blanche. HoGyoku était une orbe qui exauçait le désir de son maître et lui permettait de mettre a bas le mur indestructible entre mortel et divin.

Deux techniques lui perforèrent le dos avec une violence inouïe. En regardant de plus près, la première ressemblait à des griffes et l'autre à une lance. Regardant en l'air, Ichimaru constata la présence d'Ulquiorra et de Grimmjow. Les deux ennemis sortirent leurs yeux de leur orbites de surprise.

« Ulquiorra? Grimmjow? Vous étiez morts! S'ébahit le roi du Seireitei.

-Ca, ce sera à moi de l'expliquer. »

Tous tournèrent les yeux vers le poulpe qui avait prononcé ces mots. À ses côtés se tenaient Orihime et Tesla saucissonné. De nouveau stupeur général, sauf des deux Espadas en Secunda Etapa.

« Vois tu, Aizen, nous avions depuis longtemps comprit que "Tesla" jouais un jeu double. En réalité, il fait mine de servir la rébellion mais te donnait en cachette des informations. Alors nous organisions de plus en plus de réunions secrètes après qu'on lui glisse des somnifères dans son thé. Or donc, il était évident qu'il te rapportera le fait qu'Orihime était sur terre pour rendre visite à ses amis. Et moi, ayant préparé le scénario qui s'est passé, ai fait doubles d'Ulquiorra, Grimmjow et Orihime après avoir donné aux vrais des bracelets modificateurs de signature spirituelle pour ressembler à celle de Shinigamis. Finalement, nous devrions remercier « Tesla » car sans lui, nous n'aurions pu mener ce plan pour te tuer. Et maintenant, à bas les masques. »

Sans prévenir, il rassembla une quantité non négligeable de Reiatsu et l'appliqua sur le visage de l'homme attaché dont la surface explosa et il fut rapidement soigné par Orihime mais les particules de son visage ne faisaient plus le Fraccion de Nnoitora mais bien un autre Arrancar. N'importe qui se serait rendu, Aizen était acculé mais refusait de se rendre.

« AIZEN SOSUKE, J'EN AI ASSEZ DE TES SINGERIES! »

Tout le monde, sans Ichimaru, écarquilla les yeux, la voix venait du HoGyoku.

2Lance divine du démon, ce qui est un peu particulier, je vous l'accorde.


	25. Chapter 24

**Chapitre 24, la fin arrive**

* * *

_**Chapitre 24:**_

_**Pacte**_

Un spectacle aussi ridicule qu'invraisemblable se défila sous les yeux des personnes présentes ici. En effet, Aizen geignait comme un enfant qui se ferait gravement réprimander. Mais celui devant qui il geignait n'était autre que l'orbe dans son propre torse.

« Mais je suis ton maître, tu n'as pas le droit....

-J'AI TOUT LES DROITS! RAPPELLE TOI GRACE A QUI TU EN EST LA ET REVIENS ME DIRE QUE JE N'AI PAS LE DROIT!

-Mais je....

-SUFFIT, AVANT QUE JE NE M'ENERVE POUR DE BON! TU T'ES ASSEZ SERVIS DE MOI POUR DES TRUCS IDIOTS, MAINTENANT TU DOIS EN PAYER LE PRIX! »

De gigantesques tentacules noires jaillirent de l'orbe qui engloba totalement l'ancien roi du monde hurlant de douleur. Puis les membres diminuèrent pour finalement disparaître dans le corps d' »Aizen », un Aizen entièrement couleur Obsidienne, avec des lunettes à nouveau et désarmé.

« Ah, il semblerait que le corps d'Aizen soit un délicieux carburant pour mon pouvoir. Tellement qu'il m'a même permis de reprendre forme humaine. Dans ta faiblesse, tu n'aura pas été si inutile. »

Si tout le monde se mit en garde face à cette nouvelle menace, Ichimaru s'avançait, comme fasciné par ce nouveau pouvoir.

« Gin Ichimaru, à toi aussi je dis merci. Sans toi, le Reiatsu d'Aizen n'aurait pas été suffisant.

-Je n'ai fais que respecter ma part du contrat, HoGyoku et il est temps de maintenant faire la votre.

-... Un contrat? Quel contrat? Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Si les yeux de Gin s'agrandirent sous le choc, il poursuivit tout de même.

-Eh bien le contrat que nous avions passés, je vous donnais du Reiatsu pour que vous regagniez forme humaine et vous ressuscitiez ma sœur...

-Ressusciter? S'interrogea Szayel, quel drôle d'idée! Remarque la simple existence d'Ichimaru est assez hasardeuse...

-J'ai dis cela moi? Cela ne me ressemble pas de mentir. Pauvre naïf, tu voulais tellement revoir ta sœur que tu gobais tout ce que je te disais là dessus!

-J'ai... Gobé... Comme un.... Pigeon? Tout ce pour quoi j'ai trahis, mes parents, mes amis, celle que j'aimais... Tout ça... Pour ça...? Soka.... »

Plus il parlait, plus il s'avachissait avant de finalement avoir un terrible pic de Reiatsu d'une puissance malsaine. Il était en colère, n'importe qui aurait pu le dire, et pas une toute petite colère mais de celles qui remplissait l'enfer tout entier.

« Tu m'as manipulé, escroqué, humilié, réduis en cendres... Sache que quand on s'appelle GIN ICHIMARU, tout se paye! Et le prix à payer pour cette affront sera ta vie! »

Fou de rage, l'homme désillusionné bondit avec ses deux armes, prêt à pourfendre tout ce qui se présentait sur son chemin. Cependant il se heurta à une main gigantesque qui bloqua l'attaque sans le moindre soucis.

« ...Tengen....

-Souviens toi, Gin Ichimaru, que j'ai le pouvoir de tout les Zampakuto dont j'ai piqué de la puissance. Donc, hormis Retsu Unohana, je possède les capacité de tout les Zampakuto des capitaines. Exemple, Kare, Kazeshini. Soten ni sase, Hyorinmaru. »

Deux armes apparurent dans les mains d' « Aizen », une sorte de faux rotative et un Katana plus traditionnel. Il lança la première arme et matérialisa, grâce à la seconde, un gigantesque dragon de glace. Les deux assauts furent repoussés sans mal par deux des Arrancars présents.

« Comme si de simples Shikai, quel que soit le niveau de leur maître, pouvaient m'atteindre. Marmonna Gin avec conviction.

-Et en Bankai? Laisse moi te montrer que malgré le fait que tu ais été gâté par la nature en force, Deux bankais lancés par moi ne peuvent que tuer. Bankai, Daiguren Hyorinmaru, Bankai, Sembonzakura Kageyoshi.

Son apparence changea de nouveau, il était recouvert d'une sorte de pellicule de glace avec d'énormes ailes de gel dans son dos. Sur le côté, il y avait aussi de gigantesques lames qui se divisèrent en pétales. HoGyoku projeta une orbe de glace et la fit voler en éclat grâce à SembonZakura Kageyoshi. Tout le monde dut se protéger avec les mains pour éviter de se prendre une pluie de morceaux de glace gros comme un poing. S'ils n'étaient pas réellement repoussés, l' « orbe » les tenais tout de même en respect. Et petit à petit, tout le monde souffert, même le demi shinigami.

« Bakudo no Rokkujuu ichi : Rikku Jokoro »

Six lames de lumières fusèrent vers le monstre qui fut immobilisé pour un court instant, assez pour permettre à Hachigen de lui lancer un autre Bakudo plus puissant qui fit tomber cinq colonnes du ciel et tombèrent sur cinq membres du corps de la créature, une sur la tête, deux autres sur les bras et les derniers sur les jambes mais cela ne le retint a nouveau pas plus de quelques secondes. Alors ce fut au tour d'un cercueil noir de l'englober avant de le taillader, sans plus d'effet que les Bakudo précédents.

« Gin, ce n'est pas sympa d'y aller sans nous prévenir, tu voulais nous griller notre tour?

-Hirako... Désolé mais quand cet enfoiré m'a appris qu'il m'avait roulé dans la farine depuis le début, j'ai perdu mon sang froids.

-C'est marrant, en général tu es imperturbable. Si encore c'était Hiyori, je comprendrais mais là... »

Ladite Hiyori jugea le moment opportun pour lui balancer dans la tête ce qu'elle avait sous la main, c'est à dire une de ses propres sandales. Le bruit que fit le crâne de l'ancien capitaine de la cinquième division inquiéta tout le monde sauf Hiyori qui recherchait cela justement et HoGyoku qui s'en moquait. Oui, le bruit du crâne montrait que la machine avait été déréglée. En effet, il y eut un crac d'une sonorité atrocement douloureuse pour ceux qui l'entendaient.

« Bref, poursuivit Shinji après s'être bien massé l'arrière du crâne pour le soulager, On est là pour t'aider alors fais pas le rabat-joie et laisse nous nous en occuper. »

Ne pouvant pas protester, les Neuf Vizards fondirent sur la créature pour la taillader de part en part mais ce dernier repoussa un à un les assauts, avant de se faire mettre un sceau sur les poignets par Hachigen.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est au juste?

-Un sceau, répondit le Vizard aux cheveux roses. Il scelle ton Reiatsu et le libère sur toi. Ce sera donc ton propre Reiatsu qui aura raison de toi. »

En effet, une gigantesque colonne d'énergie engloba la drôle de créature qui fit consumé.

Du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde croyait, il réapparu dans le pilier spirituel sans la moindre égratignure. Une telle endurance ne pouvait venir que de Kenpachi Zaraki, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Mais savoir cela ne faisait qu'empirer la situation, la puissance colossale de tout les capitaines allié à leurs Reiatsu monstrueux était déjà suffisant, d'autant plus qu'il pouvait se servir de chacun de leurs pouvoirs à volonté, mais si en plus il jouissais de l'endurance du Juu Ichi Ban Tai Taicho, ils étaient perdu.

« Nake Benihime

-Getsuga Tenshô! »

Les deux attaques semblables fusèrent vers cette chose. Elles étaient lancés par les deux personnes qui étaient à la fois si opposés et si semblables.3 Cette fois, le HoGyoku encaissa quelques éraflures.

« Pratiquement rien hein? Tant mieux, c'est plus marrant ainsi. Ricana le « Hollow », toujours sous sa resureccion, avec presque aucune égratignure.

-Si tu es là, ça veux dire que D Roy....

-Écharpé, t'as bien deviné Szayel. Confirma l'intéressé d'un signe de tête. Au pire, s'il est pas mort, il gît à une centaine de mètres d'ici avec de telles blessures que crever est la seule solution. En fait je préfère cette solution, il aura du temps pour souffrir en beauté Muah ha ha! »

Tout le monde tourna les yeux, choqués, vers Shirosaki se tordant de rire. Même Nnoitora et Kenpachi réunis n'étaient pas aussi sadiques! Décidément, cet être était bel et bien un Arrancar effrayant.

« Bon, vous le dites si je dérange hein? » Annonça le HoGyoku, qui aimait être au centre des attentions.

De qu'il n'avait pas calculé, c'est que Gin, ayant tout de suite retrouvé son envie de tuer précédente, en un Shunpo, s'était retrouvé devant son ennemi, lames croisées.

« Technique suprême d'Oni no Shinsô, l'impact du démon bicéphale. »

De chacun des Katanas sortit un filin de couleur. Rouge pour le premier, bleu pour le second. Ils s'entortillèrent entre eux pour former une colonne bicolore puis, avec la vitesse de rotation, elle prit l'unique teinte d'or (cherchez pas à comprendre, même moi qui suis pourtant au courant de toute l'histoire avec l'auteur, il a pas voulu m'expliquer) avant de traverser le ventre de HoGyoku comme s'il s'agissait de beurre. Une grimace de douleur se dessina à ce moment là sur le visage du briseur de barrières.

Mais il était déjà surprenant qu'il tienne debout avec la moitié du buste arraché avec violence, il ne faut pas lui demander en plus de ne pas avoir mal.

« Kshh.... Bâtards! Vous vous croyez victorieux? Vous allez tomber de haut! »

En griffant l'espace, une faille apparut, un Garganta et il s'y engouffra. Cependant, nul ne sut où il était passé car même à 50 (merci à Szayel et son pouvoir de créer des doubles à foison), ils explorèrent tout le monde du néant inter-Garganta, sans succès.

« Hmm... réfléchirent les deux scientifiques. Il me semble maintenant être un fait avéré qu'il n'a pas Utilisé de Garganta... mais alors quoi?

-Euh... Proposa Shirosaki, pourquoi pas une faille spatio-temporelle?

-Impossible, répondit immédiatement Urahara, créer un tel passage en attaquant est simplement....

-Possible! Le coupa l'Arrancar dragon. Pour preuve, vous vous rappelez l'année dernière contre ce machin affreux, mon Getsuga?

-Je me souviens juste qu'il était impressionnant. Ah oui, maintenant un détail me reviens, le ciel semblait.... réfléchit Ulquiorra.

-Il s'écrasait sous ma technique! J'ai même cru voir un moment une minuscule déchirure.

-Attends une seconde, ce n'est pas possible, tu avais chargé à fond ton Getsuga et lui il ouvre un passage sans efforts... bégaya Szayel incrédule.

-Et alors? Cela nous montre juste la puissance de notre adversaire, répondit Ichimaru, sérieux comme un pape. Seulement voilà, ça s'est retourné contre lui, voilà tout. Si j'ai pu le blesser gravement, c'est parce que l'impacte du démon Bicéphale est une technique d'annihilation de la puissance spirituelle. Si il touche de l'énergie spirituelle, il la pulvérise. Je suppose que le parfait succès de l'attaque réside dans le fait qu'il soit entièrement fait de Reiatsu.

-Alors on peux le vaincre facilement grâce à ça, ça veux dire. Se réjouit Orihime.

-C'est en effet plus ou moins l'idée mais.... »

Une main apparut du néant, fondant sur Ulquiorra, prêt à le transpercer sauvagement. Sauf que son « fils » avait repéré la tentative d'assassinat et s'interposa.

L'arrancar albinos n'eut le temps d'entendre que deux choses avant que son cerveau remarche correctement. Le premier fut un son crispant assez, comme si on déchirait un tissu et l'autre, peu après fut le bruit d'un membre humain transpercé à mains nues. En effet, à quelques centimètres de son visage, il vit Ichimaru, les yeux grands ouverts par la douleur et le choc et un filet de sang coulant de ses lèvres. Plus bas, la main de HoGyoku avait perforé le buste du Shinigami pile à l'endroit du cœur. L'homme aux cheveux argentés souffrait atrocement mais il parvint tout de même à articuler.

« Enfin... J'ai pu te renvoyer l'ascenseur... pour m'avoir mis au monde et protégé de manière si déterminée quand nous étions bébé, Kaoru et moi.... père..... »

3En effet, Urahara est un Scientifique et Shirosaki, une anomalie de la nature. Il est aussi vrai que Kisuke n'aime pas combattre et Shirosaki adore ça mais ils ont la même doctrine en commun : ne faire que ce qu'ils veulent.


	26. Final chapter

**Le point finale de ma fic (avouez que vous l'avez attendu avec impatience, _qu'il_ arrête de vous enquiquiner avec) alors bonne lecture**

* * *

_**Chapitre 25**_

_**Epilogue:**_

_**Une nouvelle vie **_

_**qui commence**_

Certains d'entre vous ont peut-être entendu parler de familles qui devaient se séparer de leurs enfants dès leur plus jeune âge et dès qu'ils le reconnaissent, ils meurent le jour même, à cause d'un accident de la route par exemple. Ces gens là comprendraient la douleur d'Ulquiorra. Sinon, mieux vaut pour vous de ne même pas tenter de l'imaginer, elle est bien trop profonde pour tenter de la ressentir sans en devenir fou sur le coup.

Car en effet, à la terrible douleur de la mort du proche s'ajoute le choc d'apprendre le même jour qu'il est ledit proche, sans compter la honte de se tenir devant lui parce qu'il l'a abandonné dans sa prime enfance.

De plus, à tout cela s'additionnait l'incrédulité d'Ulquiorra. Gin Ichimaru, son fils? Même le prénom ne concordait pas....

« Que dites vous? Moi, votre père, Ichimaru?

-Pas Ichimaru, le reprit l'homme agonisant..... Schiffer. Takeshi Schiffer... Fils d'Ulquiorra Schiffer et de Satsuki Schiffer... Et frère de Kaoru Schiffer... »

Tout ces noms rappelèrent immanquablement son passé à l'Arrancar. Son passé de Vasto lord. Satsuki, la première femme qu'il avait aimé, celle qui est morte de maladie dans ses bras, celle qui avait mis au monde des jumeaux, LEURS jumeaux du nom de Takeshi et Kaoru. Plus il repensait à son douloureux passé de « mari » (étant un couple interdit, même si Satsuki aurait bien aimé, ils ne purent se marier ni à Soul Society ni sur terre et ils devaient vivre au Rukongai) indigne, plus Ulquiorra versait un flot de tristesse impérissable. Se rappelant soudain qu'il était dans le présent et que Takeshi mourrait, il ordonna à Orihime de le soigner, chose qu'elle fit tout de suite. Cependant il était trop tard, ses battements d'âmes s'étaient stoppés, Takeshi Schifer, allias Gin Ichimaru, était mort.

« C'est mignon de voir deux parents tenter de sauver leur enfant mais vous allez tous mourir. Applaudit HoGyoku, sarcastique.

-Que veux du dire, bâtard! Tu vas te dépêcher de me répondre sinon....

-Holà, terrifiant! Annonça l'orbe. La phrase en elle même puait l'ironie. Je dis juste que vous deux,ses deux parents indirects, tentez de le sauver. »

Il allait dire qu'il ne comprenait pas de quoi il parlait mais ce serait mentir. En effet, il se doutait qu'il faisait allusion à Orihime. En effet, Ulquiorra avait tout de suite remarqué qu'elle ressemblait en tout point à Satsuki, d'où sa phrase auparavant : « Mon amour pour toi est totalement immortel ». l'Arrancar avait aussi entendu parler du cycle de réincarnation et en avait fait la conclusion que Orihime EST Satsuki. Mais ses songes avaient donné à la créature le temps de se renfermer dans sa faille spatio-temporelle.

C'était sans compter un certain Arrancar qui balança une lame d'énergie noire avec une force de destruction incomparable. Elle percuta les bords de la faille qui se refermaient et lui permis de la rouvrir de force cinq fois plus grandement que ce qu'avait fait HoGyoku.

« Bon, j'y vais seul, occupez vous d'aller aider les autres, ils en ont bien besoin. » Annonça Shirosaki.

Grimmjow voulut protester mais Ulquiorra l'en empêcha. Ils étaient trop faible, c'était une évidence. Tout ce qu'ils faisaient, ce serait gêner Shirosaki lors de son combat contre cette créature immonde.

« On compte sur toi pour débarrasser le monde de ce machin. » Lança la chauve souris.

Et alors que le reste du groupe allait aider les six vaillants guerriers restés à l'arrière, l'Arrancar restant fondit avec célérité dans la faille qui se refermait dangereusement.

L'arrancar resta un moment béat devant l'univers devant lui. Il BOUGEAIT à toute vitesse, le flou des images et la vitesse à laquelle elles défilaient le prouvait. Il n'y avait pas de sol, juste ces énormes lignes se dirigeant vers l'arrière.

« Surpris par cet univers? Normal, c'est un espace à l'intérieur du temps lui même. Tout y est altéré, jusqu'à notre perception. »

Shirosaki sursauta et se mit instinctivement en garde. Hogyoku fit de même, il eut tout juste le temps de parer la technique du dos de sa main. Shirosaki fondit sur lui et tenta un Cero à bout portant, sans le moindre effet.

« Chire, SembonZakura.

-GETSUGA TENSHO! »

Les deux attaques se percutèrent avec violence mais personne ne prenait l'avantage. Du moins, c'est ce que HoGyoku pensait, il n'avait pas vu son ennemi qui avait exécuté un magnifique Sonido pour arriver derrière lui et lui asséner un tranchant du poignet. Tout ce qu'il y gagna fut de se rompre tout les os de cette même main.

« Pas mal mais pas assez, petit bébé.

-Comme tu y vas alors que tu as une existence charnelle depuis encore moins longtemps! Tu vas voir, c'est simple, je vais t'anéantir!

-Ne dis pas cela, tu parles comme un faible. Un moucheron ne se rendant pas compte de l'immensité de sa bêtise. En fait, tu en es.... »

Il se tut, constatant la hausse de puissance de son ennemi, à tel point que cela en devenait nocif. En effet, sa puissance, avait été multiplié, démultiplié voir sur-multiplié, jusqu'à égaler sa propre prestance spirituelle, et même un peu plus.

« Tu disais connaître mon niveau mais en fait il n'en est rien. Sache que comme je suis un concentré d'instinct, il y a un sceau dans ma tête depuis toujours, là pour diminuer au maximum mes pouvoirs. Ce sceau existe pour protéger ceux autours de moi comme pour me protéger moi même. En effet, ma force est en ce moment même si grande, tu as du t'en rendre compte qu'elle me consume. Bref, je n'ai plus que peu de temps à vivre, juste assez pour te tuer par cet ultime assaut. Viens, je te tuerai. »

Les deux ennemis fondirent l'un sur l'autre pour se transpercer la gorge de la main, elles se percutèrent avant.

Heureusement, ils n'étaient pas au Soul Society, sinon il y aurait un univers de moins. La déflagration sonore était telle que même Ulquiorra et ses amis, pourtant dans une autre dimension, l'entendirent aussi.

Shirosaki haleta, la main pile dans la gorge de son adversaire. Ce dernier s'écroula et mourut. Mais l'Arrancar savait qu'il ne lui restait plus que peu de temps à vivre, ses membres étaient en feu, il écumait, son regard était vide, son souffle de plus en plus diminué... bref, la vie quittait son corps.

« Ahan... Ahan... J'y suis arrivé, je suis simplement le plus fort.... Je dois avoir l'air pathétique ainsi... Merci Aizen pour m'avoir permis de vivre une vraie vie... merci Urahara de m'avoir mis au monde et permis de devenir Arrancar et merci.... Ichigo... Merci pour tout.... »

A peine ces derniers mots prononcés, il s'écroula sur une terre herbeuse. Il avait atterrit 10 ans plus tard, après que l'univers spatio-temporel l'ait recraché. Le Soul Society avait pansé ses blessures et tout était redevenu plus ou moins normal. Il était allongé devant le nouveau Soutaicho, Hitsugaya.

« Shirosaki? Comment es-tu apparu comme ça devant les capitaines?

-...Ungh...

-Shirosaki! Isane-Taicho, emmenez le tout de suite à la quatrième division pour le soigner!

-Inutile, autopsia Ichigo, le nouveau capitaine de la division 6 (grâce au fait qu'il partage son corps avec Byakuya), il est mort. Dire que quand je revois enfin celui que je voulais le plus revoir, je le retrouve mort. C'est... Rageant...

-... J'ajourne la réunion des capitaines, il faut aller faire une sépulture décente à ce héros, annonça le jeune Soutaicho. En effet, vu le temps qu'il a mis à revenir et vu son état, on peux en conclure qu'il a vaincu cet être immonde qu'est HoGyoku. Enterrons le et rendons lui grâce. »

Tout le monde acquiesça et Ichigo, aidé de Yoruichi, ayant repris tout ses anciens rôles de capitaine et de chef de la police militaire. Par contre elle avait refusé de récupérer son titre d'héritière du clan Shihoin.

Il fut incinéré devant les 12 capitaines (Chojiro Sasakibe à la division 1 (En tant que Soutaicho, Hitsugaya a déclaré que la division du Soutaicho pouvait être n'importe laquelle), Yoruichi Shihoin à la division 2, Kira Izuru à la 3, Isane Kotetsu pour la 4, Momo Hinamori chez la 5, Ichigo Kurosaki dans la sixième, Ulquiorra Schiffer, Sichi Ban tai Taicho, Grimmjow Jaggerjack, le huitième capitaine, Hisagi chez la 9ème, Hitsugaya dans son ancienne division, Ikkaku Madarame reprenant le flambeau de son capitaine et enfin Urahara reprenant ses anciennes fonctions) ainsi que devant tout les Shinigamis, comprenant que le défunt était celui qui s'était sacrifié pour les sauver.

« C'est moi mon ange. S'annonça Ulquiorra en rentrant chez lui. Mais a peine passé le pas de la porte qu'il dut réceptionner un jeune garçon qui avait atterrit dans ses bras en faisant un vol plané.

-Popaaa! Maman, c'est papa qui es rentré!

-J'ai vu mon trésor. Maintenant, remonte, tu as des devoirs à faire pour l'académie. »

Il lança une moue craquante mais ses deux parents avaient l'habitude et ne cédèrent pas. Faussement déçu, il remonta dans sa chambre en faisant l'avion.

« Il est adorable, s'extasia Orihime, comme à son habitude devant lui.

-Oui, adorable... Ah au fait, pendant le conseil, Shirosaki est réapparut. Tu as manqué son enterrement.

« Je vois, quelle tristesse... se rembrunit la jeune rousse.

-Bah il aura eu une belle vie et aura été le plus fort du monde un moment au moins. Il n'a laissé aucun regrets derrière lui. Bon je vais voir Gin pour surveiller s'il ne joue pas au lieux d'étudier sérieusement. Il a tellement l'habitude de nous jouer des sales tours!

-Vas-y, fais semblant mais en fait, je sais que tu ne peux plus t'en passer non plus, de notre fils! »

Rigolant, il embrassa son épouse et rejoignit Gin dans sa chambre. C'était un garçon charmant. Il avait des cheveux gris plutôt longs pour son âge, il mesurait dix centimètres de moins que les autres, avait de grands yeux globuleux aux couleurs de ceux des Hollows et son fragment de masque formant une espèce de Tiare 1 centimètre au dessus de ses yeux. Il était au milieux de sa pile de jouet et s'amusait comme un fou.

« Popa, il est le meilleur! Prends ça, stupide hollow, crève face à super papa!

-Super papa? Et ta mère alors, qu'est-elle?

-Maman, elle est la plus gentille et... Aah papa! Il se retourna soudain en comprenant que son père l'avait vu en train de jouer au lieux de travailler.

-Alors, fit semblant de se fâcher l'Arrancar, on joue au lieux de travailler? En continuant ainsi, tu ne sera jamais aussi brillant que ta mère!

-Mais c'est pas juste, maman elle est trop intelligente, je pourrais jamais y arriver! Jouant le jeu, Gin pleurait des larmes de crocodiles.

-... Bon, je suppose que une petite pause ne te fera pas de mal. Par contre après, on s'y mets! »

Puis il attrapa le jeune homme à la taille avant de le couvrir de chatouilles. Il riait aux éclats et voulut répliquer mais les « attaques » de son père étaient trop nombreuses. Finalement il abandonna et joua à cache cache avec ses parents. Pendant que Gin comptait (Ulquiorra avait été bannis des chercheurs à cause de son œil qui lui indiquait trop facilement les cachettes.), Ulquiorra et Orihime s'étaient cachés ensemble dans le grand placard où ils ne s'étaient pas enfermés totalement.

« Tu sais ma chérie, je te trouve un peu sévère avec lui. Même si à la maison il est un peu fainéant, il n'en reste pas moins très brillant, à tel point qu'il lui arrive de reprendre certains vices-capitaines sur leur erreurs.

-Je sais mais je ne tiens pas à ce qu'il se repose sur ses lauriers, il a encore tant de chemin à faire...

-Alors posons lui la question directement de ce que lui veux faire. »

D'un simple mouvement de l'iris, Orihime comprit que leur fils les avait trouvé et réclamait un câlin de récompense. L'exauçant, l'humaine rousse saisit son enfant dans ses bras et lui embrassa le front.

« Dis moi Gin, tu as dix ans et ta mère veux que tu commence ton entrainement pour devenir plus tard un fort jeune homme sur qui on pourra compter. Mais la question est : veux tu devenir ce jeune homme là?

-Oh oui! Trépigna le jeune garçon. Je veux être aussi fort que possible comme ça Tonton Ichigo pourra me demander de l'aider, tonton Grimmjow aussi!

-Et moi alors? Se rappela son père, rigolant en lui même de la façon dont le jeune Gin appelait tout ses amis « tonton ».

-Toi? Nan c'est pas possible, T'es le meilleur, tu perds jamais papa!

Tout trois éclatèrent d'un rire franc et sincère.

-Maintenant, j'ai une autre question. Tu es jeune et on t'offre là possibilité de choisir la catégorie de guerrier à laquelle tu veux appartenir. Tu peux être Shinigami comme Tonton Ichigo et Tata Rukia ou un Arrancar comme ton papa et Tonton Grimmjow. Que préfère tu?

-Je veux être comme papa quand je serai grand! Il est trop fort! Tonton et Tata sont très forts mais ils n'arrivent pas à la cheville de mon Popa à moi Na!

-Ah ah ah! Mais méfiance, je suis un professeur très sévère avec les petits chenapans qui désobéissent aux ordres de leur mère quand à faire les devoirs!

-M'en fiche, t'osera jamais être dur avec moi!

-Qui sait? Peut-être Grimmjow vu nos entraînements ensemble. »

Et il y eut à nouveau un rire collectif. La joie et la bonne humeur avait gommé les atrocités du passé ainsi que les mauvais moments que tout le monde voulait oublier. En effet, si des amis à eux étaient morts, si presque la totalité du Seireitei avait été ravagé, il ne fallait pas désespérer, les morts ont été réincarnés dans d'autres âmes (Takeshi (Ichimaru) se réincarna dans Gin par ailleurs) et le Seireitei peux être reconstruit.

Oui, malgré toutes les horreurs, malgré tout cela, l'avenir s'annonçait radieux, la vie continuait.

Seulement, des années plus tard, un deuxième homme fut recraché, un homme ressemblant trait pour trait au pire ennemi de la Soul Society, excepté le fait qu'il soit entièrement de couleur Obsidienne. Tout le monde le croyait mort. De fait, il avait hiberné pendant 100 longues années dans un état léthargique avant de retrouver la force de se lever. Il lui en fallut 20 de plus pour retrouver toute sa puissance apocalyptique d'avant.

« Ulquiorra....Schiffer, Shirosaki.... Ichimaru Gin.... Vous allez me payer cet affront fait, le sang coulera de nouveau! »

_**Fin?**_

* * *

**Et voilà, l'histoire d'Ulquiorra est finie, mais pas celle de la famille Schiffer. En effet, réjouissez vous (ou tremblez, c'est selon) car je compte écrire un tome deux en me mettant cette fois dans la peau de Gin Schiffer.**


	27. Excuses 2

Bonjour bonjour.

Voyez vous, je suis désolé. En effet, j'avais promis d'écrire l'aventure de Gin Schiffer dans son combat contre HôGyoku mais malheureusement, je ne peux pas.

Pour vous expliquer, si j'ai démarré cette fic, c'est parce que ma petite amie me faisait penser à Orihime Inoue. Aussi bien Physiquement que mentalement (Je comprends pas pourquoi on dit qu'elle est cruche à tout le temps pleurer en disant "kurosaki kun..." car on est loin de dire qu'il manque une case à Grimgrim qui gueule sans cesse : "KUROSAKIIIII") et d'aileurs, on me comparait souvent à Ulquiorra : je suis d'un naturel très pâle, presque maladif, j'ai un regard impassible et froids, j'ai de longs cheveux noirs et en plus je suis classe *SBAMPF* Or donc, j'ai fait cette fiction dans le but de "schématiser" avec les vrais persos l'amour que j'avais pour elle.

Sauf que voilà, c'est finit. Elle m'a plaqué sans prendre de gants et je me suis dit que je devais malgré tout poursuivre cette fic. A la fin, comme j'avais pas eu trop de difficulté à poursuivre, j'ai envisagé retranscrir l'histoire de Gin. Mais finalement je n'avais ni le courage ni la motivation ni quoi que ce soit. Or donc, cette histoire ne sera que partielllement finie...

Gomen nasai...


End file.
